Virus
by Sexy Skyscraper
Summary: AU Sanvers post saison 1 - Que faire lorsqu'un étrange virus se répand sur la ville ? Voilà la question à laquelle Alex et Maggie vont devoir répondre. Entre leur travail et leur envie de protéger National City, elles vont elles-aussi être touchées par ce virus d'une manière inattendue. Ce virus se révèlera-t-il être une malédiction ou une bénédiction ?
1. Chapter 1

Bien avant de commencer à publier mes fanfictions, je m'étais lancée dans l'écriture d'une fic à chapitre pour Supergirl. Bienvenue dans la folle aventure de 'Virus'. Il y aura un chapitre par mois. (Spoiler alert : vous aurez aussi une fic à chapitre pour l'avent mais ça sera pour décembre, évidemment)

Ici vous aurez du slow burn, du mystère, de la romance et du flirt...

Et un thème bleu.

Excellente lecture.

* * *

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. C'était une pensée réconfortante pour Kara lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au DEO dans sa tenue de Supergirl. Ses cheveux étaient un peu défaits et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait être inquiète ou sceptique sur les récents évènements.

Elle s'était levée tôt pour profiter d'un solide petit déjeuner avec Alex – qui avait en plus accepté de lui laisser trois pancakes qu'elle ne comptait pas manger, si cela n'était pas un signe que la journée commençait bien ! En plus, elle avait profité de sa matinée pour faire les quelques interviews requises pour son prochain papier, chose qui devrait satisfaire son nouveau supérieur.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux à National City lorsqu'un extra-terrestre particulièrement étrange avait fait irruption dans la ville. Selon toute vraisemblance, il avait probablement erré quelques temps dans le quartier avant d'arriver dans un des parcs du centre-ville.

Bien qu'apparemment pacifique, l'individu avait fini par effrayer un groupe d'enfants ainsi que leurs mères avant de s'envoler et de planer au-dessus de National City.

C'était à ce moment-là que Kara avait été contactée au plus vite par le DEO pour s'occuper du problème. Elle avait abandonné son dessert - et Lena Luthor par la même occasion - pour voler au secours d'enfants si elle en croyait ses instructions. Winn avait semblé un peu confus dans ses explications. Le pauvre ne s'était toujours pas habitué à travailler avec Alex et J'onn. Elle le plaignait un peu à vrai dire. Alex pouvait parfois être un peu impressionnante et elle jouait sur ce fait pour mener son monde à la baguette. Mais principalement, elle trouvait leur étrange relation très divertissante.

À la hauteur où elle se trouvait, Kara n'entendait pas vraiment les exclamations des gens qui observaient les deux êtres volants dans le ciel. Mince, ils étaient très près de Catco. Elle allait être en première page du journal, à ne pas en douter.

L'alien ne parlait pas, il ne grondait pas, il se contentait simplement d'être là, suspendu dans l'air. Il avait une musculature importante, constata-t-elle en s'approchant, sa peau mate était d'un bleu presque irréel et elle n'arrivait manifestement pas à communiquer avec lui.

\- Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle tendit le bras pour le toucher, mais il se défila rapidement. Il n'y avait pas de peur dans son regard. Clairement, il semblait la jauger. À chacun de ses mouvements, il se déplaçait comme pour garder une certaine distance. Son espace personnel semblait être essentiel pour lui. Elle soupira de frustration avant de lui demander son nom. Il ne répondit pas et s'éloigna un peu en la voyant tenter une nouvelle approche. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un combat, loin de là. C'était plutôt… une danse étrange et aérienne comme devrait le décrire plus tard Alex en découvrant les rares images de la scène.

Et c'était hautement déstabilisant de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec cet alien muet.

\- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu fais ici. Ce que tu veux.

Elle répéta ses mots en kryponien, sans succès. Il pencha la tête de côté, comme pour étudier ses paroles. Désormais, à chacun de ses gestes, l'alien s'éloignait un peu plus comme pour commencer à fuir à la première occasion. Kara en grognait de frustration, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle voulait juste avoir un contact avec lui. Elle savait que certaines espèces avaient besoin de contacts physiques pour communiquer, elle espérait juste pouvoir l'approcher d'assez près que pour tester sa théorie.

Un mouvement, puis un autre.

Kara essaya de rester calme et tranquille. Elle approchait furtivement mais il était toujours attentif. Trop attentif, même.

Sa tentative pour le bousculer avec son souffle n'eut pas réellement d'effet sur lui, ce qui fit finalement sourire Kara. Elle était là, dans les airs sans aucun résultat. Elle flottait pour tenter de le capturer en vain au lieu de déguster un dessert français dont elle avait oublié le nom avec sa nouvelle amie. C'était en soi une très grande perte.

Winn et le DEO voulaient qu'elle protège la ville, d'accord. Mais il n'était pas dangereux. Il était… là. Elle voulait juste essayer de lui parler, de lui expliquer la situation, mais il se refusait à tout contact depuis maintenant un bon moment, évalua-t-elle. Et c'était diablement ridicule.

À court d'options, Kara avait fini par s'immobiliser pour de bon. Elle allait juste l'observer et voir ce qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Il allait bien finir par se lasser, non ? C'était une bonne option. Se figer et attendre qu'il daigne faire quelque chose. Cela aurait probablement le mérite d'au moins l'intriguer.

Son vis-à-vis sembla effectivement perplexe par ce revirement de situation. Il pencha la tête vers la droite à nouveau, en une question muette – ou du moins ce que Kara interpréta comme tel.

\- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu fais ici, répéta-t-elle, ses yeux emplis de sincérité et d'une certaine dose d'agacement aussi, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il n'avait pas tenté de la tuer, ce qui était très rafraîchissant. Le nombre d'extra-terrestres tueurs, psychopathes et criminels n'avait cessé d'augmenter d'année en année et cela finissait par nuire à la réputation que son cousin et elle tentaient de maintenir. Alors, si elle faisait un peu d'aliensitting au lieu de se battre, elle pouvait s'en accommoder.

Il dut s'écouler encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger à nouveau. Il posa ses mains contre son torse, à la manière des momies des pharaons puis pencha doucement la tête pour la saluer. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il souriait. Ses yeux passaient d'une couleur violette à un bleu azur comparable à sa peau. Ce détail frappa la jeune femme, mais son étonnement fut autrement plus important lorsque son vis-à-vis se désintégra. Littéralement.

ooo

National City était un défi quand on était inspectrice de police. En deux ans, Maggie Sawyer avait vu défiler un nombre impressionnant de criminels et de dangereux psychopathes. Il fallait cependant reconnaître que par rapport à Gotham, la situation était plus calme. Beaucoup plus calme. La corruption était déjà bien plus basse, mais sa nouvelle affectation avait tout de même son lot de problèmes à régler.

La brigade scientifique avait donc accueilli très favorablement l'arrivée de Supergirl – enfin, surtout après sa période d'essai assez catastrophique. Avoir sa propre super-héroïne à domicile était très agréable même si le nombre d'aliens psychopathes avait sensiblement augmenté. Mais entre passer des journées à jouer aux cartes et traquer les criminels, Maggie n'hésitait pas une seule seconde.

La journée avait été longue : elle avait trois affaires en cours et aucune d'elles ne semblait vraiment avoir de résolution clé en main. Maggie referma le dossier sur son bureau ne sachant plus quoi en faire et se massa les tempes, décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'acharner. Elle aurait peut-être la révélation sur l'identité de l'assassin après une pause bien méritée. Elle allait attraper un bon café, un roulé à la cannelle ou deux et profiter d'un peu de soleil.

Voilà, ça, c'était un bon plan.

Elle prit sa veste en cuir et l'enfila avant de détacher ses cheveux. C'était bien mieux pour se détendre. Elle traversa le hall du commissariat, ses talons faisant un bruit réconfortant sur le sol carrelé, salua Matilda qui s'occupait de l'accueil et se figea lorsqu'elle entendit son nom proféré par une voie honnie. La détente venait de s'éloigner d'elle à vitesse grand v.

\- Sawyer, envie d'aller sauver quelques enfants des méchants aliens ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, consciente que O'Connor, cet imbécile de O'Connor, était juste derrière elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Son cœur lui disait de fuir à toutes jambes et d'aller chercher ce café géant qui lui faisait tant envie. Malheureusement, sa raison lui clamait que cet incapable allait encore tirer tout un tas de très mauvaises conclusions sur l'affaire qu'on venait manifestement de lui refiler.

Il n'était pas raciste en tant que tel, non. Il était juste… anti-tout. Avec lui, il n'y avait aucune nuance de gris. Tout était blanc ou noir. Et étrangement, tous les aliens étaient toujours coupables selon lui.

S'il n'avait pas encore tenté de mettre Supergirl en prison, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé un moyen qu'elle y reste malgré ses pouvoirs. Et cette aversion claire et nette contre les aliens était une chose qui agaçait profondément la jeune inspectrice.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Ils ont osé être gentils avec d'innocents humains qui ont pris peur ? fit-elle avec une bonne dose de sarcasme dans la voix, chose qui sembla passer largement au-dessus de la tête de son collègue.

\- Euh, non, Sawyer. Un extra-terrestre a essayé d'enlever des enfants dans le parc du centre-ville, entre la bibliothèque et l'école privée de la 3e rue. Une dizaine de gamins, rien de moins.

\- Un kidnapping de masse ? Réellement ? Par un alien en plus ?

D'accord, il était désormais certain que cet imbécile allait prendre parti contre l'extraterrestre qu'il soit coupable ou innocent. Elle ajouta spontanément, oubliant son café et sa pause :

\- Je suis intriguée par l'atrocité de cet évènement. Je vous accompagne volontiers toi et tes hommes, il me semble que cette situation nécessite des moyens accrus.

\- Enfin, tu commences à comprendre qu'ils sont dangereux ! Tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi il faudrait tous les ficher et les enfermer dans des institutions spécialisées au plus vite.

Maggie Sawyer n'était pas violente mais avec O'Connor, elle voulait bien faire une exception. Il n'était pas encore sur les lieux qu'il avait déjà son avis sur la question. Un bon vol plané à travers la ville lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle devrait en toucher un mot à Supergirl si elle arrivait un jour à l'approcher. Du moins, si elle arrivait à se retenir de lui réclamer un autographe.

\- Allons-y, fit son vis-à-vis d'un air enjoué.

Sur le court chemin qui devait les mener sur l'aire de jeux en question, Maggie s'efforça de ne pas écouter un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait. Il avait beau être un bon flic, elle devait le reconnaître, dès qu'un alien entrait dans l'équation, plus rien ne semblait être logique avec ce type. Maggie l'avait déjà soupçonné de dissimuler des informations ou des preuves dans ses enquêtes mais rien ne le prouvait.

Pire encore, elle allait bientôt en avoir la confirmation, il avait une franche tendance à investiguer à charge. En effet, ils eurent la bonne - ou mauvaise - idée de se séparer en arrivant dans le parc. O'Connor et son acolyte interrogèrent les mères tandis que Maggie interrogeait les gamins.

L'affaire était simple. Les enfants présents dans le parc avaient sympathisé avec un individu mâle à la peau bleu azur et aux yeux violets. Bien que silencieux, il avait fini par jouer au ballon avec les gamins avant qu'une mère assise non loin de là commence à hurler. Son instinct maternel – ou son instinct anti homme bleu si Maggie ne se trompait pas – avait littéralement pris le dessus. Les autres mères s'étaient alors affolées et la police avait été prévenue sur le champ.

\- Il a tenté d'en kidnapper au moins trois avant de fuir en entendant parler de la police.

Il avait l'air fier de lui en revenant vers elle. Après avoir discuté avec une des mères, il avait la preuve que l'extra-terrestre était de la pire espèce.

\- Tu me désespère souvent, mais là, O'Connor, tu me déprimes totalement. Il jouait juste avec les gamins et elles ont eu peur. Je te parie ce que tu veux que si cela avait été Supergirl et ses grands sourires adorables, elles auraient pris des tonnes de photos pour les revendre à prix d'or. C'est fou ce qu'une couleur de peau peut traumatiser. Mais on peut tenter d'interroger monsieur bleu si tu veux, avant que tu classes l'affaire.

Maggie n'était pas sur l'affaire mais était d'un grade supérieur à O'Connor, elle pouvait se permettre de le recadrer. Quitte à s'imposer dans l'investigation. Il l'avait invitée pour constater l'ignominie des aliens ? Parfait. Elle allait s'acharner sur son affaire. Par pure envie d'enquiquiner son subalterne et ses idées crétines, il fallait bien l'avouer.

L'attachement de Maggie pour les extraterrestres était connu de tous ou presque et sa célèbre devise 'non hétéro, non blanche, à Blue Spring Nebraska' signifiait en règle générale qu'elle se considérait déjà de base comme une alien. Et la manière dont la plupart de ses proches et connaissances l'avaient traitée avait fini de la convaincre qu'elle était bien une véritable étrangère...

\- Il s'est enfui, je te rappelle, Sawyer.

Après quelques recherches, cela fut évident. Il n'y avait nulle trace de l'individu bleu, bien entendu. Les enfants clamaient qu'il s'était envolé et comme les mères voulaient sa tête au bout d'une pique, Maggie ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer d'avoir fui ces hystériques. O'Connor invita toutes les personnes présentes à venir témoigner au poste et Maggie décida de rentrer à pieds.

De retour au commissariat, elle avait fait une brève mise à jour au sujet de cette affaire et ne s'était pas gênée pour donner son avis au supérieur direct de son collègue.

\- Je te parie ce que tu veux que si c'était Supergirl qui jouait avec ces enfants, personne n'aurait eu quelque chose à y redire, avait-elle clamé à l'inspecteur Murphy qui lui était réellement en charge de l'affaire.

\- Et elles auraient vendu les clichés à des millions. Je sais, Sawyer, tu me le dis systématiquement, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire à moi. Nous devons protéger les habitants même s'ils agissent parfois comme des idiots.

L'homme soupira en la voyant sourire comme une gamine qui découvre que Noël a été avancé d'un mois. Qu'allait-elle encore inventer ?

\- Exactement. L'homme bleu a été agressé par une bande de mères hystériques et manucurées… C'est peut-être, non, je rectifie, c'est sûrement lui la victime. Protégeons-le.

\- Ôte-moi ce sourire de tes lèvres et va donc leur dire ça, insista Murphy. Si tu arrives à les convaincre de retirer leur plainte qui, je te cite 'attaque injustement une innocente victime de mères hystériques et manucurées', je te paie une montagne de bagels.

Il désignait d'un air narquois la dite bande de mères hystériques et manucurées qui signaient leur déposition. Maggie leva les yeux au ciel et se retint – difficilement – de lui tirer la langue. L'homme qui lui faisait face souriait bien trop à son goût. Il était tout sauf honnête.

\- On a un problème, inspecteur Sawyer. Fit un jeune policier de vingt ans en entrant dans la pièce qu'elle occupait avec Murphy.

\- Mon héros, fini l'ennui, enfin de l'action. Dis-moi tout.

\- Leur bonhomme bleu. Il désigna du pouce O'Connor. Il se bat. Enfin, non, il danse. Le terme exact est difficile à définir selon notre collègue sur place. En gros, on peut dire qu'il danse avec Supergirl. Au-dessus des bureaux de Catco. Pas une valse, plutôt… un tango, non, vraiment, c'est indéfinissable mais vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

\- Ils dansent sur le toit ? demanda Maggie, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Pas vraiment. Ils se tournent autour, comme une danse vraiment pas humaine si vous voulez mon avis. Dans les airs. Les airs à proximité de Catco.

\- Je veux définitivement voir ça. On file. Envoie-nous des renforts au cas où, cria-t-elle à Murphy avant de filer.

Dans la voiture, elle fit un rapide débriefing avec son équipe. Cette affaire n'avait aucun sens. L'alien avait d'abord passé du temps dans un parc. Il était clairement pacifique, c'était l'intervention des mères qui l'avait effrayé.

Il avait donc fui et Supergirl, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient encore, était désormais à ses trousses. Ou du moins, elle s'amusait à flotter dans les airs avec lui en face du building de Catco. Voulait-elle avoir une photo réussie pour figurer à la une du magazine ? Maggie en doutait fortement, ce n'était pas son genre. Du moins, ça ne semblait pas d'être, elle ne l'avait jamais approchée et Supergirl et elle ne finiraient probablement jamais par être amies.

Arrivés sur les lieux, les policiers s'étaient évertués à éloigner les civils qui prenaient des photos de la danse. Maggie venait d'envoyer promener un journaliste désirant une interview exclusive sur cette affaire lorsque la valse avait enfin pris fin.

Ou plus particulièrement, lorsque l'individu bleu avait fini par se dématérialiser. Littéralement. Elle avait immédiatement tenté de récupérer un peu de poudre bleue dans un sachet stérile pour l'étudier au poste.

Ou du moins, si on lui en laissait le temps. Elle avait à peine mis un orteil au poste de police qu'elle entendit un :

\- Sawyer, un instant.

Elle n'avait pas encore mis un pied au commissariat et son supérieur hiérarchique n'avait pas franchement sa tête des bons jours lorsqu'il l'appela. Ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment, si elle devait être sincère. Son épouse était enceinte de huit mois et était devenue un peu despotique avec son mari. Elle l'avait déjà vu faire des siestes au bureau pour tenir le coup et cela se ressentait vraiment sur son humeur générale.

Était-ce trop demander que d'avoir un simple café ? Juste pour tenir le coup ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Venez, Sawyer.

Elle le suivit dans son bureau.

\- Vous avez lancé les analyses ?

\- J'ai envoyé Manston les déposer au labo et je comptais y aller maintenant en fait.

\- Vous aurez bientôt les résultats ?

\- Euh, difficile à dire, monsieur.

Maggie hésitait un peu. Pourquoi demandait-il… Oh.

\- Mais a priori, cela ne devrait pas être toxique, si cela vous inquiète. Nous avons tous reçu des particules sur le terrain. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes sains et saufs, des analyses devront être requises mais je me sens parfaitement bien... Pour le moment. Votre épouse travaille toujours à proximité des bureaux de Catco ?

Il hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer avec son épouse qu'il voulait protéger de toute maladie.

\- Mais je vous tiens au courant au plus vite. C'est promis.

ooo

Un peu confuse, Alex Danvers arriva au travail avec trois minutes de retard. Un homme l'avait alpaguée en pleine rue pour la complimenter sur son physique et lui proposer de boire un verre. Confuse, elle l'avait laissé parler un instant avant de le menacer de mille sévices s'il s'avisait une nouvelle fois de tenter de pincer les fesses d'une personne sans son consentement.

Il était très probable qu'il avait désormais un bleu immense sur le bras et potentiellement quelques courbatures désagréables. Au moins, il retiendrait la leçon.

Elle était déjà bien agacée et si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait fait demi-tour et invité Kara pour une deuxième session de petit-déjeuner. La journée méritait un reboot complet.

\- Un entraînement, agent Danvers ? lui demanda son chef avec un sourire.

\- Avec plaisir. Avec un très grand plaisir. Cela me fera le plus grand bien.

Alex était à l'entraînement avec J'onn – ou plus exactement venait de se réceptionner un peu durement après un beau vol plané - quand on leur expliqua qu'un alien avait été signalé errant dans les rues de National City sans que le DEO ait pu le détecter sur ses radars. Encore sous le coup de l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, elle avait récupéré une serviette pour se sécher sommairement et avait filé en salle de contrôle.

Winn semblait en grande discussion avec un des informaticiens. Avisant que Supergirl avait été mandatée pour l'appréhender, elle avait surveillé avec attention tout ce qui se faisait et se disait. Elle avait finalement été se changer avant d'attraper un coup de froid lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le danger avait été éliminé.

Alex traversa le DEO au pas de course en entendant le bruit familier. Supergirl venait d'arriver et le débriefing n'allait pas tarder. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et dévisagea sa sœur du regard. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, juste confuse. Elle se détendit un peu et invita Kara à parler d'un geste impatient de la main.

\- Eh bien, il a disparu. Dans un voile de poudre. Il a fini en poudre.

Voir tous les regards des membres du DEO se tourner vers elle avec incompréhension mit la plus jeune des Danvers mal à l'aise. Elle se redressa pour être bien droite et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, dans sa position la plus héroïque. Chose que sa sœur faisait déjà. Alex adorait cette pose qu'elle avait volée en quelque sorte à Clark et que Kara avait à son tour empruntée.

Le regard inquisiteur de sa grande sœur la perturba plus que ce qu'elle aurait bien voulu admettre. Et fort heureusement, Alex fut la première à s'exprimer.

\- Comment ça 'en poudre' ?

Son esprit scientifique venait de prendre les devants, l'ainée des Danvers fronçait les sourcils.

\- En poudre. Enfin, je crois. Il s'est…

Clairement, son débriefing des événements ne parvenait pas à son but. Mais comment pouvait-elle décrire ce phénomène ? Elle tenta de mimer avec ses mains son idée avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était clair ni pour elle, ni pour eux. Dans un soupir, elle reprit son explication.

\- Il s'est volatilisé. Poudré. Poudrifié ? Transformé en poudre quoi. Il était là, tout en évitement et en…

Elle remima un instant la scène avec ses mains. Toujours sans succès si elle se fiait aux regards perplexes de ses collègues. Elle était elle-même particulièrement perplexe, ce qui ne l'aidait en rien à décrire la situation de manière correcte.

\- Bleu. Il était devant moi et d'un coup, il a fini par me saluer, de manière assez formelle et… Il s'est désintégré en ne laissant qu'une sorte de poudre derrière lui. Vous ne l'avez pas vue sur vos écrans de contrôle ?

Alex Danvers leva un sourcil circonspect et nia les faits d'un geste de la tête. Kara lui fit un sourire qu'elle savait attendrissant pour sa grande sœur. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ils voulaient tous une explication logique. Pire, il la voulait scientifique.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Les métaphores, Alex appréciait les métaphores. C'était peut-être ça sa meilleure piste.

\- Comme un beignet qui disparaît et ne laisse que de la poudre sur les vêtements. Pas que je l'ai mangé ni rien.

Elle fronça le nez tout en souriant et Alex ne put clairement pas lutter. Un sourire infime parvint sur ses lèvres. Kara arrivait toujours à donner une dimension unique à l'univers.

\- Supergirl et la théorie du beignet. Je pense que l'on pourrait gagner des millions en créant un livre sur le sujet, plaisanta Winn avant de s'apercevoir que personne ne riait. Humf. Continuez comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a saluée, il m'a souri, gentiment, pas du genre à montrer les crocs avant de tenter de me dépecer vivante. Pas du tout ce genre-là. Et il a disparu dans cette poudre étrange.

Le débriefing allait durer des heures à ce rythme et Alex décida qu'il fallait être pragmatique. Kara fut donc transférée dans le labo pour que l'on analyse les résidus sur son costume – cette poudre devait être analysée au plus vite. Le DEO craignait que l'alien en question puisse se matérialiser à nouveau suite à cette décomposition. Et il n'était pas question qu'il puisse rester en liberté dans la ville sans qu'ils ne sachent si ses intentions étaient hostiles ou non. S'il était capable de leur échapper facilement et de ne pas être détecté par les radars, il allait être un fameux enquiquinement pour les équipes.

Susan Vasquez proposa pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il faudrait que chaque agent se munisse d'un aspirateur, juste au cas où. Au grand dam de Winn, cette blague eut bien plus de succès. Même Alex avait esquissé un minuscule sourire.

Kara en riait encore pendant que sa sœur prélevait des échantillons.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, Alex.

\- Et c'est un argument suffisant ? Tu étais près de lui lorsque c'est arrivé. Tu te sens bien ? Pas de nausées ? Des étourdissements ? Dérèglement de tes pouvoirs ?

\- Oui, non, non et non. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

\- Soirée entre filles pour que je puisse te surveiller ? Pizza et chinois ?

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Kara ne pouvait refuser, c'était une soirée avec Alex.

ooo

Maggie avait enfin fini sa journée et ce n'était pas du luxe. Elle allait rentrer chez elle fissa et prendre une douche bouillante – chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps à cause de la poudre bleue de l'alien.

\- Sawyer !

Avait-elle été la victime d'un sorcier vaudou qui refusait qu'elle se repose une seule seconde aujourd'hui ?!

\- Murphy. Je t'apprécie vraiment mais là, je vais sauter sur ma moto et filer aussi vite que la loi me le permet pour rentrer chez moi, m'enfermer à triple tour et enfin souffler.

\- Dans une seconde, promis. On a eu les retours pour les caméras de surveillance du parc. Tu avais raison. Ne prends pas la grosse tête parce que je te l'ai dit mais ton alien bleu était pacifique et les mères ont paniqué pour un peu de foot. Du coup, O'Connor devra suivre des stages de tolérance.

Maggie eut un sourire ravi et se retint de justesse de faire une danse de la joie au milieu du commissariat. Ce crétin des Carpates allait enfin avoir des réprimandes. Puis elle comprit. Stage de tolérance.

\- Je refuse de m'en occuper, je ne serai pas sa tutrice. Non. Trouve une autre solution. Il est hors de question que je me le coltine.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il va faire un petit voyage à Metropolis. Je me doutais un peu que tu refuserais. Et puis, ton job c'est de protéger la ville, pas de gérer les petits cons.

Un grand rire arriva aux oreilles de Murphy et il la congédia rapidement avec un simple :

\- File dormir, tu as une tête épouvantable.

\- Tu sais clairement parler aux femmes. Ton charme opère déjà sur moi.

Le voyage en moto fut délassant même si elle dut éviter bien trop de conducteurs qui ne prêtaient aucune attention à sa sécurité. Elle se gara et monta les escaliers deux par deux. Aussitôt arrivée, elle balança ses bottes à l'entrée, sa veste et son t-shirt finirent sur son canapé et son jeans resta à même le sol dans sa chambre. La douche fut bien plus qu'une simple douche. C'était toute la tension accumulée qui fichait le camp. Elle allait tester les nombreux échantillons qu'elle avait récupérés récemment dans les magasins pour passer un temps infini sous l'eau. Cela sentait les agrumes dans toute sa salle de bain et c'était divin.

Une heure plus tard, enfin délassée, elle s'installa sur son canapé et fixa d'un air absent la télévision. Pour ainsi dire, elle s'ennuyait déjà.

Elle avait pourtant bien besoin de sommeil. C'était évident. Mais toutes ces affaires avaient mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve et elle avait envie de filer au bar alien et finir toutes les crasses humainement mangeables que Darla accepterait de lui faire tout en sifflant l'une ou l'autre bière. Elle pourrait également tenter de perfectionner ses talents au billard. Si elle trouvait un inconscient qui acceptait de jouer avec elle.

Et elle pouvait aussi interroger les quelques aliens présents sur leur ami bleu qui avait fini en poudre. Ce qui serait utile pour son travail et donc qui simplifierait en quelque sorte sa journée.

Oui, c'était décidé, Maggie Sawyer allait investiguer, même si cela devait rogner encore quelques heures de sommeil réparateur de sa nuit.

Elle enfila des sous-vêtements en dentelle d'un bleu profond, cadeau d'une ex et manifestement le dernier qui était propre, lança une lessive express pour avoir de quoi s'habiller le lendemain et s'habilla en vitesse.

L'appartement d'Alex était plongé dans une certaine pénombre. Les deux sœurs étaient avachies sur le canapé, un immense plaid sur leurs genoux et une boîte de pizza ouverte. Alex avait troqué son habituelle tenue noire du boulot pour un pyjama que Kara lui avait offert et sa sœur avait opté pour un une tenue intégrale à l'effigie d'un ours.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que cette tenue est ridicule ?

\- Attends Noël pour voir la tienne, sœurette. On en reparlera.

La menace était claire et Alex le comprit aisément. Elle savait également que quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou faire, elle aurait avant la fin de l'année un pyjama intégral. Elle mordit dans sa part de pizza, histoire de se concentrer sur le film qui était à l'écran. En vain. Entre le pyjama et la comédie romantique, sa soirée promettait d'être longue. Très longue.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux revoir encore et encore et encore ce film sans te lasser. Surtout quand la critique a été aussi mitigée à son égard, fit Alex qui avait le même avis.

\- C'est surtout parce que les critiques l'ont démoli que je suis certaine de sa valeur, au contraire. Alex, les critiques ont toujours tort. Je te…

Tout en mâchant son énième morceau de pizza, Kara attendit un peu. Alex se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant le couple à l'écran se disputer sous la pluie. L'héroïne quittait son chevalier servant pour de bon et il allait réaliser dans quatre, trois, deux, une seconde… qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il jurait deux minutes auparavant qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Voilà, c'était fait, un plan prolongé sur les yeux de l'acteur principal montrait toute sa détresse émotionnelle. Maintenant, la phase 'récupérons la femme de ma vie' du film pouvait commencer. Elle avala un peu de vin rouge pour faire passer ses envies de décrier le peu de réalisme de l'histoire quand Kara reprit.

\- Je te signale qu'ils réduisent à néant TOUS mes films préférés. Comme si les critiques avaient meilleur goût que moi, fit-elle d'un air qui affirmait clairement que ces gens étaient fous.

\- Ces vilains vilains critiques. Tu devrais proposer ça à Cat Grant, un article de critique de films. Je vois déjà les gros titres en rouge et or ' Supergirl vous conseille le film qui va enchanter vos soirées'. Ou non, connaissant Cat, ce sera plutôt 'la Sauveuse du monde et du bon goût'. Crois-moi, je suis certaine qu'elle adorerait l'idée. Surtout si ça lui fait vendre plus de magasines encore.

Souriant devant les mimiques de sa sœur, Kara comprit tout de même la plaisanterie. Elle poussa délicatement l'épaule de sa sœur avec la sienne.

\- Brute. Rétorqua Alex.

\- Hey ! J'ai fait attention ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Kara fronçait les sourcils, inquiète de lui avoir réellement fait mal et Alex fondit devant la vision. Kara était vraiment un cas unique en son genre et c'était sa petite sœur à elle. Elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

\- Je sais. Je te taquine.

\- Aleeeeeeeeeex !

Se chamailler avait du bon, le film touchait presque à sa fin et elle avait pu rater les moments les plus crétins. Elle n'avait jamais été très intéressée par les romances. Déjà parce qu'elle devait les regarder toutes au moins vingt fois avec Kara mais également parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Jamais. Oh, elle avait bien eu des petits-amis… Qu'elle avait appréciés à sa façon très particulière, c'est-à-dire en les évitant la plupart du temps.

Mais elle n'avait jamais frissonné d'envie à leur vue, elle n'avait jamais eu les papillons dans le ventre à l'idée de les voir et la simple mention de ressentir un manque physique de l'être aimé ? C'était une vaste fumisterie à ses yeux. Elle n'était peut-être pas faite pour ressentir ce genre de choses. Au contraire de Kara qui ressentait tout et qui vivait avec passion.

\- Ils sont adorables.

Kara fondait devant le final romantique à souhait et dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Alex de son côté… elle finit son verre de vin avant de se resservir un nouveau verre bien mérité à son humble avis.

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle regarda avec un certain scepticisme le couple se réconcilier en un instant et entendit le soupir ravi de sa sœur au moment du baiser final.

Ce film ne lui faisait aucun effet. Strictement aucun effet.

\- Alors, pour la suite, tu préfères lequel ?

\- Ton choix sera le mien.

\- Parfait !

La nuit allait être longue. Extrêmement longue.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Aucun symptôme. Et regarde.

Sa sœur voletait avec un air niais à dix centimètres du canapé.

\- Je peux toujours voler ! Trop chouette !

ooo

Avoir une ex-petite-amie barmaid avait ses avantages. Surtout quand l'ex en question était probablement – certainement était plus juste - la seule avec qui la rupture s'était très bien passée. Maggie appréciait Darla et l'alien le lui rendait bien. Pour preuve, elle acceptait de la voir débarquer aussi souvent que possible dans le bar où elle officiait et lui présentait même parfois des futures conquêtes potentielles. Bon, il était vrai que cela n'avait eu lieu qu'une fois et que la demoiselle en question s'était révélée être une escroqueuse que Maggie cherchait à coffrer depuis des lustres. L'inspectrice était peut-être pro-extraterrestre mais elle servait avant tout la loi.

\- Encore là ? Tu as une tête épouvantable. Personne ne t'a conseillé d'aller dormir et de changer de tête ? fit Darla en finissant de frotter un verre.

\- Tes compliments me feront toujours chavirer, Dar.

\- Arrête ton char, Maggie. Dure journée ?

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Tu peux dire ça. Tu as suivi les actualités aujourd'hui ?

La barmaid hocha la tête pour répondre par la négative.

\- Uniquement la chaîne sportive. J'ai deux ou trois clients aliens qui font des paris sur… Tu ne veux pas savoir, en fait, mais promis, rien d'illégal, enfin, pas totalement légal non plus, mais... Bref, quoi de neuf dans cette belle ville ? Dis-moi tout. Je suis toute ouïe.

Deux bières furent posées sur le bar et Maggie prit l'une d'elles en s'installant correctement sur son siège. Darla prit la seconde et se pencha un peu plus près. L'humaine laissa son regard s'attarder sur les courbes devant ses yeux.

\- Joli haut. Très sexy, Darla.

Maggie lui fit un clin d'œil qui lui valut une tape amicale sur le bras en signe d'avertissement de ne plus flirter et de poursuivre ses explications.

\- Un alien bleu. Muet mais très bon avec un ballon de foot, vraiment. Il jouait avec des gamins dans le parc et là… Il a pris peur pour d'étranges raisons que je préfère taire et il a fini par fuir. Nous l'avons retrouvé plus tard, dans les airs. Il a dansé un peu suspendu dans le vide avec Supergirl avant de s'évaporer en une charmante poussière de fée bleue. D'alien bleu plutôt.

\- Oh.

Darla semblait intriguée.

\- Quoi ?

Maggie agita ses mains pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait parler.

\- Non, c'est juste que… C'est juste que ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Darla avala un peu de bière, grimaça et reposa son verre délicatement avant de le pousser sur le bar près de Maggie. L'inspectrice de police comprit qu'elle lui offrait son verre.

\- Je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée que tu aimes boire ce truc infâme. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ton type bleu… Je ne sais pas trop. Ça me rappelle des choses que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais petite pour m'endormir. Comme un conte. Une histoire pour enfant crédule. C'est très bizarre parce que je n'ai plus pensé à ce conte depuis des siècles.

\- Et ça racontait quoi ?

\- Une histoire d'amour. Ou d'aventure. Il me semble. Je ne sais plus trop.

\- Tu pourrais te renseigner ?

Darla la fixa avant d'éclater de rire. Elle était réellement sérieuse ? Elle la fixa avec des yeux ronds avant de préciser sa pensée, avait-elle seulement bien compris ce que voulait Maggie ?

\- Tu veux que je trouve un autre roltikkon qui aurait eu une mère adepte des contes loufoques pour aider ton enquête ?! Vraiment ?

Maggie hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Yep.

Darla se demanda un instant si l'inspectrice n'avait pas un manque de sommeil tel qu'elle délirait. Mais malgré tout, c'était bien une idée loufoque comme Maggie pouvait en avoir. C'était potentiellement une demande réfléchie.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Mortellement sérieuse. Avec les aliens… on n'est jamais à court de surprises.

\- C'est pas faux. Si tu insistes. Je vais faire jouer mes relations mais n'espère pas trop. On parle d'une vieille histoire pour enfants. Tu crois sincèrement que tu peux croiser le petit chaperon rouge à National City ? Moi, j'en doute très fortement, pourtant tout le monde connaît cette histoire pour l'avoir entendue des milliers de fois.

\- Je discute avec une alien charmante, le petit chaperon rouge ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville, chérie. Elle peut être à National City si ça lui chante, moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

\- La ferme, Sawyer.

Un sourire démentait en partie ses propos. La soirée avait été productive. En quelque sorte. Elle avait même réussi à voler un baiser à Darla qui avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de la renvoyer chez elle vers deux heures du matin. La nuit allait être très courte.


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenue au mois d'octobre ! Et qui dit octobre, dit automne et dit Virus chapitre 2 !

Et en prime, j'annonce que l'avent sera adorable !

Bref, encore merci pour les reviews, ça me motive toujours autant à vous faire plaisir.

Bonne lecture et à novembre pour la suite !

* * *

Pendant deux semaines, Kara fut sous haute surveillance. Et même si cela l'agaçait, Alex était intraitable sur ce point. Les analyses ne détectaient rien de concret. L'ainée des Danvers savait, grâce à son expérience, que plus l'incident de l'extraterrestre bleu restait un mystère, plus graves encore seraient les conséquences.

Le fait que les analyses ne détectaient rien de connu jusqu'alors n'arrangeait rien. Il était très probable que le DEO n'ait pas le matériel adapté pour détecter à temps le problème. Cependant, Kara ne manifestait aucun effet secondaire. Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, répétait en boucle la blondinette. Ce qui n'empêchait nullement le DEO et surtout Alex de s'inquiéter tout de même.

Cependant, ce mardi-là, l'aînée des Danvers remarqua sur la main de Kara une écriture brouillonne à même sa peau, qui était d'une étrange couleur bleu azur.

\- Tu te fais des mémos sur la main désormais ? Pour aller au pressing ? Tu ne portes quand même pas ta cape au pressing, rassure-moi ? fit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur et en faisant une grimace.

Alex adorait taquiner sa sœur et c'était là une très belle opportunité. Jusqu'au moment où Kara la regarda avec incrédulité et jura sur Rao que non, elle n'avait jamais écrit ce mémo. Plus encore, à bien y regarder, il n'était même pas écrit de sa main, cette écriture était plus ronde et régulière que celle de la kryptonienne.

\- Kara, c'est très bien, tu voulais me faire paniquer, c'est très réussi. Maintenant, on arrête la plaisanterie.

Alex lui fit les gros yeux et automatiquement, sa cadette tenta de se défendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Je ne blague pas. Promis. Elle hésita puis trouva un argument de poids. Promis, sur la tête de Winn !

\- Hey ! fit une voix offensée dans le couloir.

Alors qu'elles cherchaient sans succès une explication satisfaisante, d'autres membres du DEO commencèrent à avoir eux aussi des étranges marques bleues sur leur peau au cours de la journée.

Winn se retrouva bientôt affublé d'un dessin de grenouille sur l'avant-bras gauche. Vasquez avait le nom de son épouse qui épousait désormais la courbe de sa clavicule. Le spécialiste balistique avait des messages en code binaire qui courraient sur sa peau à la vitesse de l'éclair. Certains eurent même des paroles de chansons qui se baladaient littéralement sur leur peau et disparaissaient aussitôt.

Un des gardiens jura qu'il y avait des coordonnées géographiques dans son dos, chose que Winn se fit un plaisir de vérifier. C'était une île au plein milieu du pacifique qui se nommait Funafuti et qui appartenait à l'archipel des Tuvalu.

Alex sentait que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Elle ne savait littéralement plus où donner de la tête.

Conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation, J'onn décida de confiner tout le personnel présent au DEO et de rappeler tous leurs effectifs à la base.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kara fut contactée par Cat Grant qui semblait hystérique au téléphone. Elle ne cessait de parler d'affaire du siècle et de la nécessité absolue d'être les premiers à communiquer sur ce sujet. Cat avait tout simplement décidé que tous les journalistes et apprentis journalistes étaient désormais priés de ne travailler que sur ce sujet.

Snapper et elle avaient désormais renommé cet étrange phénomène 'le virus bleu'. Cat Grant avait immédiatement fait le lien avec l'alien qui s'était volatilisé deux semaines auparavant. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute que l'étrange coloris des marques sur le corps de certains habitants de National City avait un lien avec un virus répandu par l'alien en question.

Kara n'avait pas pu placer plus de trois mots au cours de toute la conversation et elle se demandait à quel point cette situation leur échappait.

\- La ville commence à être infectée, déclara Kara une fois qu'elle eut raccroché.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cat Grant a déjà un nom pour ça. Le virus bleu est à nos portes. C'est ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls. À ce niveau-là, on peut déclarer une quarantaine sur toute la ville.

ooo

Cela faisait deux jours que l'inspectrice Saywer profitait du calme du commissariat. Ses trois plus grosses enquêtes étaient clôturées et rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire redescendre du petit nuage de bonheur sur lequel elle flottait. Elle avait même consentit à aider ses collègues, mais uniquement si vraiment cela était nécessaire.

Sa matinée promettait d'être parfaite et tranquille et…

Elle avait garé sa moto sur le parking réservé à la police et en voyant la file immense devant le poste, elle fit mine de faire demi-tour. Malheureusement pour elle, Murphy qui était arrivé en même temps qu'elle l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Sawyer, tu restes. Je refuse de mourir aujourd'hui alors, quoiqu'il puisse d'être passé pendant la nuit et quoi qui ait pu se produire comme catastrophe pour que la moitié de la population civile campe devant nos bureaux en ce beau matin, tu vas m'aider à résoudre tous leurs problèmes.

Maggie lui fit le sourire le plus adorable et angélique qu'elle pouvait produire. Celui qu'elle utilisait pour flirter en soirée et qu'elle surnommait 'l'arme secrète'.

\- Murphy, tu es… mon héros. Tu le sais. Et si tu veux que cela reste le cas, tu vas simplement me laisser partir tranquillement loin d'ici.

Il ricana un instant en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Je te serai redevable, Sawyer. Choisis ton poison et je t'offre une bouteille grand cru histoire que tu puisses te débarrasser de tous tes ennemis pour une période de cinquante ans au minimum. Pitié. Je suis un vieil homme faible, tu ne peux pas me laisser seul ici.

Maggie leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et marmonna un :

\- Tu as quarante ans… tu n'es ni vieux ni faible.

Elle consentit cependant à le suivre à l'intérieur. Il avait bien qu'il serait redevable. C'était toujours bon à prendre. Ils se glissèrent donc entre les personnes présentes, saluèrent Matilda qui semblait traumatisée par la quantité de plaignants devant son comptoir et saluèrent leur commandant.

\- Ils sont tous tatoués, déclara Matilda en tendant à une vieille femme aigrie un formulaire de plainte.

La vieille répondit par un marmonnement injurieux que Maggie préféra ignorer.

\- Pardon ? Comment ça, tatoué ?

Murphy semblait sceptique, mais dû constater que la petite vieille avait un immense dragon tatoué dans le cou. Voilà qui n'était franchement pas banal.

\- Ils sont tous tatoués. En bleu, affirma Matilda qui agitait une centaine de formulaires sous leur nez.

\- Un tatoueur fou agit dans la ville ? demanda Maggie en n'y croyant pas réellement.

\- Pire. Matilda prit une grande inspiration et décida qu'il valait mieux tout avouer maintenant. On parle ici de tatouages vivants. Ce n'est pas seulement un dessin sur la peau. C'est des tatouages… vivants. Elle agita les mains tout en parlant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Des tatouages qui bougent. Ou des noms, ou des dessins, ou des flammes, ou des animaux qui se baladent sur la peau. Et ils me demandent tous ce que je vais faire pour les aider. Je suis en charge de l'accueil et je n'ai pas trouvé sur internet comment se débarrasser des tatouages vivants !

Elle reprit un instant son souffle et fit un chignon grossier avec ses cheveux pour paraitre un peu moins hystérique. Elle se força à sourire un peu devant l'aspect loufoque de la situation. Son sourire était à bien y regarder une grimace.

\- Alors, Maggie, Murphy, mes amis que j'aime beaucoup, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je veux et j'exige tous les effectifs de National City sur cette affaire. Tous. Prenez leurs dépositions avec moi et résolvez ça, disons, dans l'heure ? Pour que je puisse prendre un bon thé chaud au calme.

Murphy avait un sourire aux lèvres et il comprit que Matilda n'apprécia pas son sourire à sa juste valeur quand elle lui lança un regard noir. Il prit à part Maggie pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je trouve que son humeur s'améliore de jour en jour ! Merveilleux non ? Mais on ne va pas s'impliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Maggie éclata de rire.

\- On est fichu. On ne peut pas la laisser dans un tel état à gérer des centaines et des centaines de plaignants. Nous allons devoir l'aider.

\- Ouais…

\- Hauts les cœurs, courage et abnégation, Murphy.

La matinée fut longue. Très longue. Tout le monde était touché. Il y avait des jeunes enfants, des vieillards et des mères de famille. Le plus chouette pour Maggie avait été de constater que même les aliens étaient touchés. De cette manière, on ne pourrait pas les accuser de quoi que ce soit. Bien que la couleur du tatouage correspondait un peu trop à l'inconnu bleu qui avait disparu dans un nuage de poudre deux semaines auparavant. Si tout le monde était victime d'un alien, c'était déjà une belle avancée dans l'égalité entre les espèces.

\- Tous les agents doivent passer une visite médicale expresse dans la salle de repos, annonça leur supérieur hiérarchique. Je veux savoir qui est touché dans le personnel.

Ce fut bien gênant de se retrouver presque nue à vérifier sa peau avec l'aide d'une infirmière revêche mais Maggie fut déclarée 'non infectée'.

Profitant d'une de ses pauses, elle attrapa son téléphone pour écrire à Darla. Elle avait commandé un café très serré pour survivre à un énième 'sauvez-moi, j'ai un tatouage bizarre sur les fesses'. Jusqu'à cet instant, Maggie avait éclaté de rire les quatre précédentes fois et cela n'avait pas été très bien accueilli par les pauvres innocents en détresse. Du coup, elle avait besoin de décompresser.

Une bonne discussion par message allait lui faire le plus grand bien.

Maggie : Dar', pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as rien d'écrit sur les fesses en bleu et je t'offre le cocktail de ton choix ce soir, au litre.

Darla : Raté. Mais j'ai fait ce tatouage il y a bien deux mois. J'ai quand même mon verre ?

Maggie : Humf. Oui. Mais c'est bien parce que je veux découvrir à quoi il ressemble. Mais bref, des nouvelles de ton conte sur l'homme bleu ? La police croule sous les tatouages étranges bleus prenant vie. J'ai l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension, en pire. Des victimes de tatouage à comptabiliser dans ton bar ?

Darla : Oui. J'ai quelques clients ici qui trouvent ça ultra fun. Dis à tes humains de faire avec, il y a pire comme manifestation surnaturelle. Ou paye-leur à boire ? Tu n'as pas l'air traumatisée par ces tatouages toi, tu as quoi sur les fesses ?

Maggie : Daaaaar ! Rien du tout et ce n'est pas une petite marque bleue qui va me traumatiser. Même si je suis contente de ne pas en avoir, mon chef aurait alors eu une photo du 'tatouage du délit' dans son bureau. Non merci, j'aime garder mon corps propriété privée. Alors ? Des nouvelles du conte ?

Darla : Ce serait un conte qui vient de mon coin de galaxie. Une civilisation qui serait spécialisée dans la détection des âmes sœurs et des amours éternelles. Crois-moi, ce n'est que de la croyance populaire, de la vaste fumisterie. Quoique, attends. Dans mon souvenir, les tatouages étaient impliqués aussi maintenant que j'y repense. Non, qui irait croire qu'un conte pour enfant est véridique ?!

Maggie : Sérieux ? Tu penses que c'était vraiment lié aux tatouages ? Sans mentir ni m'envoyer sur une fausse piste juste pour le plaisir.

Darla : Sérieux. Je ne plaisante jamais quand je parle de ma sainte mère. Je pense même que ma maman en parlait à chaque fois pour prétendre qu'elle avait fait une erreur d'épouser son deuxième mari. Ou le troisième. Un des deux, je crois. Enfin bref, elle en parlait.

Maggie : Fascinant. Donc, je n'en sais pas vraiment plus et je dois calmer tout ce petit monde. Cool. J'te laisse, j'ai une bande de reporters qui vient de débarquer pour une interview… Garde-moi tout l'alcool possible pour ce soir.

Darla : Courage ?

Maggie : Il me faudrait surtout une chance impossible.

ooo

Bien qu'elle détestait l'admettre, Alex était obligée de se rallier pour l'instant à l'opinion du chef de Kara.

\- Snapper a probablement raison avec sa théorie. Ce bleu correspond en tout point à la peau de notre étrange danseur. Maintenant, savoir quels sont les effets de ce virus bleu sur les humains et sur les aliens va être autrement plus complexe. Je crains réellement que si cela est mortel, nous allons avoir de gros problèmes.

Elle dévisagea les deux aliens qui lui faisaient face.

\- Vous n'avez réellement jamais entendu parler de ce genre de réactions physiques dans vos coins de galaxie ?

Alex dévisageait Kara et J'onn avec intérêt. Le moindre indice pouvait leur être capital. Les implications étaient sans fin en matière de santé et de protection de la population. Qui savait ce que ces marques pouvaient provoquer ? Était-ce un virus mortel à court ou long terme ? Affecterait-il toute la ville ? L'État ? Le pays ? Était-ce possible que le problème se répande au-delà et si oui, comment se propageait-il ?

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose.

\- Sur Krypton, nous n'avions pas ça. J'ai consulté notre base de données. Rien ne correspond à un virus bleu.

Le DEO avait contacté Lucy Lane qui devait arriver le lendemain avec quelques éminents experts et des renforts de l'armée. Juste au cas où. Le DEO préférait prévenir que guérir. S'ils devaient mettre la ville en quarantaine, ils voulaient avoir les moyens appropriés. Jusqu'à présent, la présidente leur avait interdit de boucler la ville pour ne pas créer la panique.

Winn semblait lui de plus en plus fasciné par sa grenouille. Celle-ci se déplaçait au gré de ses 'envies' faute d'un meilleur terme pour expliquer ce phénomène. Elle se posait le plus régulièrement à la base de son pouce, ses pattes avant formant une bague bleue autour de celui-ci. Parfois, elle se promenait le long de son bras, passait dans son cou et revenait vers son pouce. Ses gestes étaient parfois lents et parfois elle semblait sauter joyeusement sur sa peau.

Kara s'était désormais faite à l'idée qu'elle avait en permanence des rappels sur la main gauche. 'Pressing' avait fait place à 'thé' ensuite à 'réunion 18h' pour finalement dire 'don't worry, be happy', ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'être connectée à quelqu'un, de vivre une vie normale sans super-héros. Elle était pour une fois au même niveau que le reste de la population ou presque.

Vasquez et un membre de la brigade d'élite avaient confirmé une théorie que Kara leur avait suggérée de vérifier. Leurs douces moitiés avaient eu aussi leur nom tatoué en bleu sur leur peau. Ce qui laissait envisager que cela reliait réciproquement deux personnes dans la même ville.

Alex, elle, n'avait rien. C'était rassurant en quelque sorte. Elle n'était pas affectée par ce mal. Cela devait être une bonne chose. C'était une bonne chose.

Mais se dire que certains couples étaient reliés avait fait naître une rumeur idiote comme quoi cela raccordaient les gens à leur douce moitié.

Alex ne savait plus réellement si elle était contente ou non de n'être 'connectée' à personne.

ooo

Les reporters étaient agglutinés dans la salle de conférence et Maggie était bien contente de ne pas être sur cette scène à donner les quelques informations qu'ils avaient. C'était ridicule. Une conférence de presse lorsque les seules informations étaient 'présence de tatouages bleus', 'origine alien probable mais non confirmée' et 'nous vous contacterons pour de plus amples informations'.

Murphy et elle plaisantaient à l'arrière sur la théorie des âmes sœurs que Darla avait mentionnée.

En voyant le regard avide du reporter le plus proche se tourner vers eux, Maggie comprit que cette information, aussi théorique et potentiellement fausse, allait faire la une. Heureusement, elle n'avait aucun badge sur elle pour donner son nom et ruiner sa carrière. Elle songea un instant à arrêter ce journaliste et à le mettre dans une cellule pour une durée indéterminée mais très longue. Ce qui n'aiderait pas non plus ses affaires… Entre autre, cela ferait des kilos de paperasse en plus et elle serait probablement accusée d'atteinte à la liberté de la presse.

Le commandant de police traversa la pièce, refusant de répondre à de plus amples questions. Maggie regarda sa montre et constata que son service se terminait dans cinq minutes et elle avait bien l'intention de fuir à toutes jambes de cette pièce – et après à deux roues pour aller encore plus vite – avant qu'on lui assigne une mission d'urgence. Elle se glissa à travers la foule des journalistes, profitant de sa taille plutôt menue pour se fondre dans le décor. Enfin dehors, elle fila au bar.

Darla l'accueillit avec un grand sourire narquois et une bouteille de bière fraîche.

\- Tiens donc, mes affaires de fesses t'ont vraiment intriguée au point de partir du boulot à l'heure. Tu n'as vraiment pas fait d'heures supplémentaires avec une telle affaire ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Maggie ?

\- Cesse donc de te moquer. Tu peux me préparer un shot. Ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas alien et que ça ne me tue pas. La bière est encore trop douce pour ce qui se passe dans cette ville.

\- Tiens.

Elle vida sa bouteille et un verre et en recommanda aussitôt un de plus. Au troisième, elle consentit à s'installer dans un box face au bar. Darla refila la clientèle à sa collègue M'Gann qui semblait étrangement ailleurs. Une loutre bleue courait sur son avant-bras.

\- La situation est à ce point-là dans ton commissariat ?

Un soupir lui répondit. Maggie vit son ex lui réclamer d'un regard perçant une réponse.

\- Les gens sont hystériques. Et je ne supporterai plus une seule demande d'explication sur les marques bleues.

\- Catco a fait une mini annonce sur sa chaîne de télévision. Ils ont renommé ça le virus bleu. Pour le moment, les 'victimes'… - elle mima les guillemets - sont uniquement dans deux ou trois quartiers principalement. Manque de bol, c'était pour ta pomme.

Darla souriait avec entrain.

\- Tu te moques, vile barmaid.

\- Toujours quand il s'agit de toi, tu n'as presque jamais de bol. Alors, pas de tatouage ? Toujours rien ?

\- Nope. Enfin, pas que j'ai vérifié au cours des quatre dernières heures. Et toi ?

\- J'ai un pingouin. Plus précisément un dessin de pingouin qui se balade un peu partout sur mon corps. C'est mignon. Va savoir, tu auras peut-être quelque chose toi aussi.

Darla semblait étrangement enthousiaste à cette idée. Maggie lui demanda alors :

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai ça ?

\- Parce que je pense vraiment que c'est lié aux âmes sœurs. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver les paroles exactes de ma mère et certains habitués ont des versions un peu différentes de mon histoire. Mais tous s'accordent à dire que ce truc bleu est positif. Très positif.

\- Et donc, tes fesses ?

\- Cours toujours. Ces fesses sont propriétés privées en ce moment. C'est tout récent mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Je devrais te tuer si je te révélais ce qu'il y a dessus.

Maggie lui tira la langue puis leva les yeux au ciel. Darla était donc en couple. Cela méritait bien un verre de plus. Surtout si elle devait gérer la folie bleue le lendemain.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que du bleu va venir illuminer ta jolie peau, Maggie Sawyer. J'imagine déjà une pluie de symboles plus gais ou gays les uns que les autres.

\- J'ignore si tu me lance une bénédiction… ou une malédiction.

ooo

Dès le lendemain, les gros titres des journaux ne parlèrent bientôt plus que du virus bleu et d'une théorie des âmes sœurs. Il avait suffi d'une nuit, d'une seule et unique nuit, pour que la peur d'être atteint d'un virus alien se transforme en la promesse d'une âme sœur.

Tout le monde voulait désormais être atteint par le mystérieux mal et Alex Danvers était pour le moins déconcertée face à l'engouement que cela suscitait.

En tant que scientifique, elle voulait comprendre ce lien entre les êtres. Aliens ou humains, toutes les personnes touchées semblaient avoir été reliées à un autre être.

Kara ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement des messages qui naissaient sur sa main mais semblait bien déterminée à trouver la personne là-dessus. Son instinct journalistique allait être d'une grande utilité, bien entendu, elle ne parla pas de ce projet à sa grande sœur.

Après quarante-huit heures, il fut clair que ce mal allait s'étendre. Les cas se multipliaient dans les alentours de National City et les grandes villes avoisinantes commençaient elles aussi à avoir quelques cas. Les réseaux sociaux étaient remplis de témoignages au début, mais Catco reprit bien vite les rênes de cet engouement pour centraliser et répertorier les victimes. Dans le but très noble, Alex en riait encore, de rassembler les âmes sœurs perdues. Des personnes photographiaient leurs marques pour retrouver leur auteur et bientôt le site ressembla à un système de petites annonces.

On ne parlait désormais plus que de ça et rares étaient les personnes qui retrouvaient réellement leur 'âme sœur bleue'. Ce qui rendait la recherche encore plus frénétique si cela était possible.

Alex était toujours indécise. Devait-elle se féliciter de l'absence d'infection ou s'en désoler ?

\- Nous sommes solidaires dans l'absence de virus bleu. Nous pouvons nous en féliciter, avait déclaré la cadette des Lane à son arrivée à National City.

Bien entendu, Lucy fut infectée trois jours après son arrivée sans avoir de marques visibles du virus pouvant expliquer comment elle avait hérité de ce problème. Alex avait testé son sang et était formelle à ce sujet.

Alex avait prélevé des échantillons de sang des personnes dans toute la base pour mieux comprendre le phénomène. Elle découvrit et confirma par la suite que la poudre bleue agissait en profondeur dans les tissus et que c'était en lien avec une minuscule modification de l'ADN humain et alien.

Le phénomène pouvait donc être permanent et pire encore, pouvait évoluer encore et encore jusqu'à transformer l'ADN de chacun sans que cela puisse être prévisible ou réversible.

\- Maintenant, à toi de tout faire en sorte que je ne meure pas, Danvers.

Lucy était bien trop joyeuse en prononçant cette phrase et Alex se sentit étrangement mal à la perspective d'avoir toutes ces vies entre ses mains. Les conséquences de la poudre d'alien fraîchement dispersée pouvaient être catastrophiques à l'échelle planétaire. Pire encore, sa sœur, la fille d'acier qui ne craignait rien sinon la kryptonite était elle-aussi affectée…

\- Relaxe, Alex. Relaxe. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, pour le moment du moins, et je doute que te rendre malade à l'idée de mourir ou de me voir mourir soit une bonne idée, lui dit alors Kara dans un effort de la consoler.

\- Si tu meurs et que ce truc est vraiment mortel pour nous tous, je m'inquiéterais de ne pas t'avoir pour trouver le remède. Surtout si je ne suis pas infectée et que je suis la seule survivante.

\- Je me fiche pas mal de mourir si ça peut soulager ta peine, commenta Lucy avec un grand sourire niais.

Cependant le regard de la plus jeune des sœurs Lane semblait particulièrement inquiet de voir Alex aussi maussade.

\- Lane, je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir ce soir, ni demain, ni jamais. Juste que je me préoccupe plus de la sécurité de tous avant la mienne. Alors, si je dois tous vous guérir, je vais m'y mettre dès maintenant. Ta prise de sang m'aidera.

Tous les jours, Lucy et toute l'équipe étaient priés de se rendre dans le laboratoire pour donner un peu de sang pour aider l'aînée des Danvers dans ses recherches. La prise de sang était nécessaire pour voir la progression du virus dans l'organisme.

\- Je comprends ce que tu me dis, vraiment, mais tu es un peu… flippante, Alex. Tu devrais songer à parfois te mettre un peu en haut de ta liste de priorités. Tu as le droit de profiter de ta vie. Tu peux bien entendu essayer de nous garder en vie, aucun souci avec ça. Mais tout de même, essaie d'être aussi un peu la star de ta propre vie.

Lucy remettait sa manche en place.

\- D'ailleurs, pense à apporter des sucettes et des bonbons pour compenser le fait que tu nous tortures tous les matins. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Lucy reprit avec un sourire coquin. Je pense écrire quelque chose sur mon bras ce soir. Il faut bien que je tente le coup. Si je suis reliée à quelqu'un de la même manière que Kara l'est… il est temps que j'écrive sur ma peau pour que mon âme sœur soit au courant au plus tôt de mon existence non ? Après une courte hésitation, elle demanda. Tu crois que ce serait drôle d'écrire 'propriété de Lucy Lane' sur mon bras pour que ma future moitié soit désormais chasse gardée ?

Sur un dernier clin d'œil, elle s'en alla, assez guillerette que pour rendre Alex désespérée de sa nonchalance. Une fois que Lucy fut hors de vue, la scientifique s'autorisa un éclat de rire. 'Propriété de Lucy Lane', c'était tellement typique de la jeune femme, elle pouvait être aussi sérieuse que délirante.

Ce que tout le monde au DEO ignorait, c'était que l'aînée des Danvers était infectée par le virus. Elle s'était testée et le savait pertinemment. Mais elle n'avait eu aucun message d'aucune sorte sur sa peau.

La veille, pour la première fois depuis le début de la crise du virus bleu, elle s'était retrouvée en sous-vêtements dans sa salle de bain face au miroir plein pied qui était là. Et elle s'était observée. De face, de dos… Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle avait fini par tout de même finir nue, juste par acquis de conscience. Ce qui confirma l'hypothèse. Elle n'avait pas d'âme sœur.

Ce constat n'était pas tout à fait vrai, elle le savait. Sur l'immense population mondiale, il devait bien y avoir quelques personnes avec qui elle pouvait vivre une grande histoire. Statistiquement parlant, c'était tout à fait possible. Et il se pouvait que la personne n'ait pas été encore infectée à son tour.

D'un point de vue plus personnel, Alex Danvers n'avait jamais aimé être intime avec ses amoureux. Si on pouvait appeler ça des amoureux. Ils avaient été une part de sa vie, une infime part et elle n'avait jamais pu apprécier leur présence comme elle l'aurait dû. C'était ainsi. Et même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer… cela lui faisait quelque chose de savoir qu'il n'y avait personne pour elle. Même si cela était rationnellement explicable, cette absence de marques bleues la chagrinait vraiment. Et elle n'en était pas fière. Elle ne pouvait pas être faible et larmoyer sur un sujet aussi trivial, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se versa un verre de vin et se cala devant la télévision.

Un film d'action sans la moindre romance était tout ce qu'elle désirait pour ne plus penser à rien. Lucy et ses idées idiotes s'étaient pourtant infiltrées sous son crâne. Il y avait un stylo qui traînait sur la table basse. Non, elle n'allait pas écrire sur sa peau. C'était hors de question, tout simplement. D'un geste rageur, elle enferma l'objet du délit dans le tiroir le plus proche et elle essaya de l'oublier.

ooo

Quatre jours. Il ne s'était passé que quatre jours depuis la conférence de presse et désormais, tous les postes de police scientifique de l'État étaient sur les dents. Le laboratoire de la police scientifique de National City n'avait pas avancé sur l'étude de la poudre et l'affaire avait été envoyée directement à Washington pour décider ce qu'il fallait en faire. Officieusement, Maggie soupçonnait qu'une branche secrète du gouvernement travaillait sur ce cas depuis le début mais elle n'avait aucune preuve.

Donc, en attendant la résolution miraculeuse d'une affaire qui promettait d'être longue et sans grande avancée, Maggie allait devoir vivre avec cette affaire – ou plutôt avec les milliers de victimes qui pensaient encore que la police était en mesure de punir l'alien incriminé dans leur contamination.

Maggie, pour se changer les idées, avait même tenté de draguer une sublime blonde dans un café avant de se retrouver avec un refus plutôt brutal et totalement idiot. La fille avait osé lui demander une preuve physique qu'elle était son âme sœur en lui tendant un stylo-bille. Et à force de regarder un peu partout autour d'elles, Maggie avait constaté que la plupart des gens griffonnaient sur leur peau pour discuter avec leurs âmes sœurs.

C'était… surréaliste. Totalement surréaliste.

Si ce virus bleu était permanent, Maggie craignait tout simplement que personne n'accepterait plus de sortir avec elle. Ses relations passées – nombreuses et soldées par des échecs cuisants – avaient accepté de sortir avec elle pour voir si elles pouvaient fonctionner. Si tout était décidé par la présence ou non d'une encre bleue sur la peau… Elle allait finir seule et vieille fille.

Il lui fallait de quoi passer la soirée dignement. Entrant dans la petite épicerie la plus proche, elle avait attrapé une bouteille de vin. Et avait rajouté une bonne dizaine de sachets de nourriture réconfortante. Le vendeur avait enregistré ses achats, demandé un paiement et avait fini son travail en lui affirmant qu'elle aussi, un jour, elle ne passerait plus une soirée de célibataire déprimée mais une belle soirée en compagnie de son âme sœur bleue. Elle lui avait collé sous le nez une amende pour outrage à agent. Son chef allait hurler mais elle avait juste eu envie de lui clouer le bec.

Enfin chez elle, elle s'était posée dans son canapé avec grâce. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de l'effet bénéfique d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tout ce qu'elle désirait en cet instant, c'était du repos. Du calme. De la béatitude. Ce qu'elle avait acheté ne suffirait pas. Elle avait un besoin urgent d'une pizza géante et probablement d'un pot ou deux de crème glacée. Et d'un kimono en soie et d'un masque hydratant pour le visage.

La brunette fit valser ses bottes à travers la pièce et téléphona. Sa commande arriva en une demi-heure. Enfin rassasiée et allongée sur le canapé, elle soupira. Elle avait des sachets de chocolats à éventrer et même des biscuits.

Son téléphone vibra. Elle hésita. Si c'était le boulot, elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre à un appel. Elle aimait sincèrement son travail mais quatre jours à protéger les citoyens de leur folie 'c'est mon âme-sœur, laissez-moi tranquille, je t'aime mon amour adoré' pour justifier toutes leurs infractions à la loi allait finir par la tuer.

Dix minutes plus tard, incapable de penser à autre chose, elle vérifia le message. Fort heureusement, ce n'était que Darla.

Darla : Le meurtre est toujours puni par la loi ?

Maggie : Yep. Tu veux de l'aide pour cacher le corps ?

Darla : Les corps. Je planifie de tous les tuer un à un. Faire sauter le bar serait une bonne solution. Mais coûteux. Et je n'aurais plus de boulot.

Maggie : Tu oublies la prison aussi.

Darla : Non, ça, ça va, tu me protégerais.

Maggie : Exact. Et puis, la prison, c'est moins fun pour que je puisse obtenir mes cocktails gratuits. Il se passe quoi ?

Darla : Les âmes sœurs.

Maggie : Ah.

Darla : Toujours rien pour nous sauver ?

Maggie : Non. Je n'ai pas vérifié. Pas le temps. Je suis occupée avec les victimes, je te rappelle. Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était censé être un bon signe ?

Darla : C'est un excellent signe, j'en suis certaine. C'est juste que les 'victimes' comme tu dis, sont invivables depuis lors. Tu n'as toujours pas la moindre trace bleue sur la peau ?

Maggie : Nope.

Maggie : Et non, je n'irai pas me regarder dans un miroir ce soir pour vérifier 'au cas où'.

Darla : Tu as peut-être la forme de tatouage qui exige que tu écrives toi-même sur ta peau… pas que je sois experte en la matière ni rien. Mais à force d'en entendre parler non-stop, je suis traumatisée. Et tu pourrais essayer, juste au cas où…

Darla : Oh. M'Gann vient de frapper un client. Chouette ! Elle a craqué avant moi !

Darla : M'Gann 1 Darla 0 (pour le moment)

La brunette éclata de rire devant le message, imaginant très bien l'ambiance du bar. Mais elle était trop fatiguée que pour sortir de chez elle. Elle voulait juste aller dormir. Ou plutôt, elle avait envie d'aller vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une écriture bleue sur sa peau contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de clamer un instant plus tôt.

Non.

Elle n'allait certainement pas vérifier.

Non, non et non. Elle n'allait pas devenir comme tous ces gens qui se massaient devant les postes de police pour lancer des avis de recherche d'âme sœur. Les yeux plein d'espoir, le cœur battant, les joues roses de plaisir. Ce n'était pas son genre à elle. Point final.

Dans un énième soupir, elle se décida à mettre son pyjama et son kimono. La lumière éteinte, juste par acquis de conscience. En espérant que les tatouages bleus n'étaient pas phosphorescents.

L'étaient-ils ?

Non, elle ne se poserait pas la question parce qu'elle n'en avait pas et qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Ses dernières romances avaient été catastrophiques. Non merci, elle avait juste besoin de profiter un peu de son célibat.

Qui espérait-elle tromper ?

Elle fantasmait sur la possibilité d'avoir une vraie liaison qui ne soit pas catastrophique.

Malgré tout, elle resta dans le noir par prudence et fila dans son lit.

ooo

\- Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas de juste… tu sais… écrire. Toi-même. En premier, je veux dire.

Kara et Alex s'entraînaient au combat à mains nues et la plus jeune eut son aînée par surprise avec cette affirmation. Alex n'avait pas considéré cette possibilité – ou du moins, elle ne l'avait pas considérée lorsque Lucy avait évoqué cette possibilité. Déstabilisée, elle laissa son flanc gauche sans protection et finit à terre en une fraction de seconde. Sa vision était un peu trouble pour quelques secondes mais malgré tout, elle perçut très bien le regard choqué de sa petite sœur.

\- Alex. Tu m'as laissé gagner ?!

\- Non.

\- Tu m'as laissé gagner, avoue !

La brunette se releva d'un geste souple. Heureusement que Kara n'avait pas toute sa force sinon elle aurait eu au moins trois côtes cassées.

\- Non.

\- Mais…

Kara désigna le sol avec incrédulité. Elle n'avait jamais mis Alex au tapis aussi facilement. Jamais. Pas même la fois où sa sœur avait une grippe carabinée et quarante de fièvre.

\- Tu… Tu m'as eu à la loyale. Pourquoi irais-je écrire sur ma peau ? demanda Alex, sachant pertinemment quel sens allait prendre cette conversation. C'est absurde comme raisonnement.

\- Pour signaler à ta moitié que tu es là, bien entendu ! Peut-être qu'elle aussi attend que tu la contactes en premier. Imagine si c'est un grand timide !

Alex haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle s'en fichait un peu. Et elle s'en fichait réellement. Elle devrait s'en ficher, bon sang !

Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?

\- Kara… Tu es vraiment trop optimiste pour ton propre bien. Reprenons cet entraînement.

Alex se remit en position. Pas Kara.

\- Tu as quoi à perdre ? Qu'il ne dise rien de plus que maintenant ? Kara essaya de plaquer sa sœur au sol sans trop y réfléchir. Alors que tu pourrais satisfaire ta curiosité et l'entraîner dans ton labo pour faire des analyses en direct sur les effets de ce virus. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et de redouter qui sera la personne qui…

Kara regarda sa main pour actualiser au mieux son propos et oublia qu'Alex et elle se battaient. Elle vola au sol en moins de quelques secondes d'inattention.

\- Qui a besoin d'acheter des filtres, fit Kara en lisant ce qui était sur sa main. Quel genre de filtres ? Pour quoi faire en plus ? Cette affaire n'a ni queue ni tête. Si tu me laissais simplement répondre par écrit, je pourrais identifier mon inconnu, Alex.

Gênée, Kara voulut redresser ses lunettes sur son nez mais comme elle était en tenue de Supergirl, elle ne les avait pas.

Alex tiqua en voyant sa sœur aussi éprise de l'idée d'écrire à un inconnu.

\- Tu devrais au moins lui dire de ne plus écrire sur un endroit visible de ton corps. De son corps ? Les mémos c'est bien mais si cela se voit sur Supergirl et sur Kara Danvers, tu vas avoir du souci à te faire.

C'était hautement perturbant de penser que Kara était reliée à une personne. Était-ce un humain ou un alien ? Elles n'en avaient jamais discuté, Kara était probablement triste que sa grande sœur n'ait pas encore de trace du virus bleu. Un peu comme si elle était une jeune fille fragile qu'il fallait ménager car elle n'avait pas encore d'âme sœur. Du moins, si cette théorie des âmes sœurs était correcte. Elle pouvait aussi bien être reliée à la première personne qui partageait son goût pour la nourriture en très grande quantité. Ou un être lambda qui n'appréciait pas les extraterrestres.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre, mais ton idée par contre c'est différent, c'est du pur génie pour engager la conversation l'air de rien. Toi aussi tu devrais essayer de communiquer avec…

\- Kara. Silence.

Kara sembla songeuse un instant tandis qu'elle se remettait en garde. Alex détestait qu'on la complimente. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses les plus agaçantes et les plus adorables à propos de sa grande sœur.

\- Mais d'accord, je lui écris et toi aussi tu lui écris. Ce soir. On se lance toutes les deux. C'est un bon plan. Tu pourras même satisfaire ta curiosité si ta moitié n'habite pas loin et qu'elle aime les expériences scientifiques. C'est décidé, tu lui écris, Alexandra Danvers. Ce soir. Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est pour ton étude. C'est vital que tu puisses vérifier si tu es infectée par le virus…

\- Karaaaaa, grogna Alex tout en levant ses poings pour se préparer à bloquer toute attaque.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu le fais. Ou sinon…

\- Sinon ? fit l'agent du DEO avec un sourire.

Elle tenta de la mettre au sol mais Kara avait paré à la dernière seconde son attaque.

\- Sinon je le dis à Eliza.

Alex éclata de rire, un rire joyeux et léger qui faisait fondre littéralement Kara. Sa menace était idiote mais leur mère serait peut-être de son avis. Alex ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'Eliza Danvers aurait comme idée à propos de ce virus et de ses prétendues âmes sœurs.

Kara voulait voir sa grande sœur heureuse, même si pour cela, elle devait l'obliger à affronter ses peurs. Mais avant, elle allait lui botter les fesses en beauté.

ooo

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien l'inspectrice Maggie Sawyer ?

Maggie n'avait pas eu le temps de descendre de sa moto qu'une jeune adolescence avait foncé droit sur elle. Ôtant son casque, elle hocha la tête pour confirmer son identité, qui était cette gamine et que lui voulait-elle ?

\- Darla m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas vous louper. Une petite bombe brunette en moto. Mais vous êtes encore plus canon et dure à cuire que dans sa description si je peux me permettre.

\- D'accord…

Maggie leva un sourcil, hésitant entre éclater de rire ou téléphoner d'urgence à Darla pour avoir de plus amples informations. Ce n'était pas désagréable autant de compliments de bon matin mais c'était quand même étrange. Fort heureusement, la rouquine en face d'elle semblait avoir un plan beaucoup plus précis de doléances et les exposa directement sans attendre.

\- Mon âme sœur est enfermée dans sa chambre. Par ses parents.

\- Ah. Vraiment ?

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit. Regardez.

Sur le bras de la jeune fille, une fille écriture en pattes de mouche décrivait en long et en large sa situation.

\- Vu ce que je lis, cette fille est mineure, non ? Tu es mineure aussi ?

\- Oui, j'ai dix-huit ans dans trois mois. Mais ils veulent nous séparer parce que je suis une fille et qu'elle est une fille et ce n'est pas juste ! C'est mon double universel, ma moitié, mon âme sœur ! ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça.

\- Écoute, euh, tu t'appelles ?

\- Eileen.

\- Ok, Eileen, tu vas venir avec moi à l'intérieur et tu vas me raconter ça calmement. D'accord ?

Eileen hocha la tête. C'était un bon début. Son commandant lui jeta un regard circonspect mais sembla blanchir en voyant son téléphone. Il marmonna quelque chose comme 'Sawyer, vous gardez le poste, ma femme accouche' et fila sans laisser le temps à Maggie de le féliciter.

Sa journée allait être longue. Très longue. Comme tous les jours depuis un bon moment à bien y réfléchir.

Son bureau était en ordre et elle posa son casque dessus avant de proposer à Eileen de reprendre son histoire.

Eileen papotait donc avec Ashley, son double bleu, depuis trois jours. Par messages, sur le bras principalement. Eileen venait de commencer sa première année à l'université et son amie – âme sœur corrigea la principale intéressée – était dans sa dernière année d'étude secondaire. Et en trois jours, elles étaient tombées éperdument amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

\- C'est notre destin d'être ensemble. Je veux l'épouser.

\- Eileen, je suis bien d'accord que vous vous aimez bien et tout ça. Mais elle est mineure et toi aussi, vos parents décident encore pour vous. Légalement parlant. Ashley et toi, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrées ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Mais je suppose que ses parents sont au courant ? Et les tiens ?

\- Les miens s'en fichent du moment que cela ne regarde que moi. Ils préfèrent être des parents qui encouragent leurs enfants à vivre ce qu'ils veulent mais sans leur raconter. Et elle, eh bien, elle leur a dit et ils l'ont enfermée.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose tu sais.

Eileen avait de grands yeux verts larmoyants.

\- Mais ta copine est encore dans l'enseignement obligatoire donc elle va devoir aller en cours et avec un peu de chance… elle y retournera. Et elle pourra certainement t'écrire pour te donner d'autres nouvelles Prends juste patience. Vous allez bientôt être majeures et faire tout ce que vous voulez. Prends bien ses coordonnées et donne-lui les tiennes.

L'adolescente était déçue. Maggie le voyait et comprenait un peu trop bien. À dix-sept ans, elle avait eu son premier coup de foudre, passionné, elles avaient été au bal de fin d'année ensemble, elles se voyaient déjà mariées, avec deux enfants et un grand chien et trois mois après, en arrivant à l'université, tout s'était effondré la laissant avec son cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

\- Si tu as besoin, je te donne mon numéro. Pas de bêtise d'ici là. Attends que cela se tasse un peu et vous verrez bien. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Mais vous m'aiderez si la situation dégénère ?

\- Je te promets que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Même si c'est juste pour parler.

Eileen était finalement partie sans que Maggie ne trouve quelque chose d'autre à dire pour la consoler. La situation était épineuse et elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre que tout se passerait comme dans un conte de fées.

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya à Darla un court message.

Maggie : Tu me dois une bière, de la taille de Jupiter.

Darla : Promis. Merci de l'avoir écoutée. Elle en était à son troisième poste de police et voulait noyer son chagrin dans un verre alien qui allait lui détruire l'estomac et le reste. Et je lui avais promis une vue merveilleuse, j'avoue, j'espérais un peu qu'elle crush sur toi et oublie son âme sœur. C'était idiot de ma part, mais fun, non ?

Maggie : Tu es impayable.

Darla : Rare et chère, je sais. Si ta moitié ne t'écrit pas ce soir, écris-lui. J'adorerais rencontrer la future madame Sawyer pour la prévenir de tous tes défauts. Il me faudra des semaines pour tout lui expliquer.

Maggie : Elle s'en apercevra bien vite et fuira comme les autres… ne t'inquiète pas.

Darla : Arrête de te dévaloriser et si ça tombe, elle sera encore pire que toi et vous ferez un couple infernal et adorable. Optimisme, je te l'ai déjà dit.

ooo

L'appartement était plongé dans une douce pénombre quand Alex rentra ce soir-là. Une attaque avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu – la faute incombait certainement à l'affaire du virus bleu qui s'étendait désormais dans toute l'Amérique du Nord et qui mobilisait leur attention et le travail sur le terrain avait été bâclé, horriblement bâclé. Trois agents étaient blessés et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de rapports qu'elle avait dû rédiger à la hâte pour expliquer le fiasco.

Son téléphone vibra et le message de Kara était succinct. 'Écris-lui'. L'appareil vola un peu avant d'atterrir sur le canapé. Elle verrait ça plus tard. Elle était bien trop énervée et fâchée et elle culpabilisait de n'avoir pas mieux protégé ses hommes. Elle se détendit un peu en constatant le calme qui régnait dans son appartement.

Alex était enfin chez elle et c'était juste parfait. Elle alluma en vitesse le feu dans la cheminée et commanda par téléphone au traiteur chinois le plus proche avant de prendre une longue douche bien chaude. Sa peau était toujours immaculée et elle sentit à nouveau ce sentiment qui la tiraillait : le regret. Elle avait envie de voir quelque chose sur sa peau pâle. C'était irrationnel mais elle avait cette envie d'être elle aussi connectée à quelqu'un ici. Elle se fichait bien de la théorie de l'âme sœur, ou du moins, elle essayait toujours de se convaincre qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste parler avec quelqu'un et peut-être se faire des films sur un potentiel avenir à deux.

L'aînée des Danvers enfila son pyjama et réceptionna sa commande avec effarement – le livreur avait un gros cœur bleu dessiné sur la main. Elle s'apprêtait à manger quand le son familier de son téléphone se fit entendre. Lucy avait elle aussi son mot à dire si elle en croyait le message qui venait d'apparaître.

Lucy : Dessiner sur mon corps ne sert à rien, j'ai des paroles de chansons qui me parcourent le corps en rythme. Je pense que lorsque mon double chante, j'ai les paroles de ses chansons qui courent sur mon corps en même temps. Du coup, je vais m'y mettre à mon tour ! Je vais chanter toute la nuit des chansons pour que ma moitié puisse les lire. Enfin, j'espère que ma théorie est la bonne. Du coup, je cherche toutes les chansons les plus sexy pour flirter. Bonne nuit !

Tout le monde avait des effets différents. Kara et elle s'étaient fixé l'objectif d'écrire mais cela pouvait être inutile à en croire le Major Lane.

Une fois repue et tranquillement installée dans son canapé à regarder un documentaire sur l'astrophysique pour ne plus penser à rien, Alex attrapa le stylo-bille qui était enfermé dans son tiroir depuis sa dernière soirée à ressasser les histoires du virus bleu et envisagea pour la première fois d'écrire quelque chose sur sa peau.

À bien y regarder, ses multiples tentatives pour ne pas y penser étaient inutiles et s'étaient soldées par un échec complet. Elle y pensait, de plus en plus, et elle en avait envie.

Kara avait certainement trouvé une idée originale et adorable de faire connaître sa présence. Mais elle, qu'avait-elle à dire à cet inconnu qui n'était peut-être pas encore relié à elle ? Elle n'avait pas envie de faire un grand discours, ni d'écrire réellement quelque chose. Elle voulait exprimer qu'elle était là, sans se dévoiler totalement. Écrire son nom était exclu à cause de son travail top secret et le banal 'bonjour' n'exprimerait rien sinon de la banalité.

Savoir que Kara désapprouverait sa technique ne l'empêcha nullement d'aller au bout de son idée. Elle devait être elle-même et naturelle et exprimer la véritable Alex en elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Du coup, elle commença son dessin contre son poignet. Cinq points qui formaient un W ou un M selon les points de vue furent dessinés sur sa peau pâle. Cinq centimètres plus bas, elle dessina ensuite une sorte de casserole avec sept points. Le fameux sablier avec trois points au centre suivit. Alex avait bien conscience que c'était peu et que ce n'était pas forcément très clair. Après un instant de réflexion, elle relia les points selon leur forme officielle de constellation. C'était assez simple mais joli. Elle rajouta des étoiles stylisées aux endroits qui indiquaient une étoile connue.

C'était déjà mieux. C'était plus compréhensible. Enfin, elle espérait.

Elle descendit la manche de son haut de pyjama pour ne plus voir son œuvre et oublier qu'elle avait finalement tenté sa chance. Le documentaire qu'elle avait trouvé sur la chaîne découverte était extrêmement intéressant même s'il avait tendance à stigmatiser les extraterrestres qui vivaient sur terre. Elle espérait sincèrement que Kara regardait une comédie romantique à la place de ce ramassis d'idioties.

Après s'être endormie devant la télévision – le documentaire sur la vie palpitante des perroquets d'Amazonie l'avait finalement envoyée droit dans les bras de Morphée – les courbatures qui commençaient à la tirailler de toutes parts la réveillèrent et elle se leva pour rejoindre son lit. Il était trois heures du matin et elle se sentait épuisée.

Épuisée mais curieuse.

Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et fixa du regard la manche de son pyjama.

Devait-elle vérifier s'il y avait une marque supplémentaire ?

Que ferait-elle s'il y avait effectivement une réponse ?

Alex Danvers n'était pas du genre à fuir devant le danger mais faire face à ses émotions et à sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur était une toute autre affaire.

Sa raison finit pourtant par prendre le dessus. Si elle poursuivait cette idée de ne plus regarder son bras, elle finirait par ne même plus prendre de douche pour éviter de voir sa peau nue. Ce qui n'était pas, mais alors absolument pas, une solution envisageable.

Fixant le plafond de sa chambre, elle finit par comprendre que le sommeil allait désormais la fuir. Toutes ses pensées concernaient cette marque sur son bras.

Que ferait-elle s'il n'y avait pas de réponse ?

Elle serait déçue. Non. Pas déçue. Elle s'y attendait. Elle n'était pas faite pour les relations amoureuses classiques. Alors celles créées par des virus aliens ne devaient pas être mieux. Cela ne reposait sur rien de logique. C'était un phénomène inconnu. Peut-être dangereux.

Mais des couples étaient reliés pourtant.

Des couples heureux en mariage avaient leurs noms tatoués sur la peau l'un de l'autre.

Cela devait signifier quelque chose. Cela devait-être une bonne chose. D'un geste, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle était une grande fille, non ? Et les grandes filles affrontaient bravement leurs peurs et les surmontaient.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation supplémentaires, la brunette souleva enfin sa manche.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nouveau mois, un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant !

Pour le mois prochain, je ne sais pas encore quand vous aurez la publication de Virus sachant que ce sera le mois de l'avent en même temps. Mais il me semble cruel de ne le poster qu'à Noel... Qui vivra verra ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le poste de police ne désemplissait pas depuis le départ d'Eileen, les citoyens indignés se succédaient. A croire que toute la population de National City s'était passé le mot pour ne plus respecter les lois. Malheureusement, Supergirl ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour les aider. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour empêcher des imbéciles de poursuivre des inconnues dans la rue pour leur demander des informations sur leurs tatouages bleus. Elle ne pouvait ni lutter contre des fiancées furieuses des infidélités tatouesques de leur promis qui venait de rompre ni même contre les tricheries aux examens organisées sur base des tatouages. Même les pensionnaires des maisons de retraite finissaient par fuguer pour rejoindre leur dulcinée, au grand dam des infirmières censées les surveiller.

Maggie Sawyer était une inspectrice heureuse de résoudre des meurtres et de faire la justice. Elle aimait disséquer les informations à sa disposition et également protéger les aliens qui vivaient dans sa ville.

Mais face à cet afflux de menus larcins et tricheries ridicules sur base des tatouages, elle avait juste envie d'attraper un objet contondant pour assommer tous les plaignants les uns après les autres. Elle aimait son travail de police, elle ne pouvait clairement pas le nier, mais un simple meurtre lui aurait pourtant bien fait plaisir là tout de suite. Histoire de fuir la cacophonie ambiante et avoir une belle scène de crime à élucider. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle réservée au personnel et admira un instant la scène.

\- Vous êtes un fameux duo à voir.

Murphy et Matilda étaient assis côte à côte dans la minuscule salle de repos dans le coin le plus éloigné des vitres pour qu'on ne les repère pas d'un simple coup d'œil. Matilda buvait son verre d'eau d'un air désabusé et Murphy admirait le cachet effervescent qui se dissolvait dans son verre.

\- Je peux dire que tu es certes splendide mais que tu as l'air épuisée tout comme nous… Toujours rien venant du labo pour nous sauver, Sawyer ?

Matilda semblait attendre un miracle avec son petit sourire désabusé. Maggie n'en avait aucun en stock à lui proposer. Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation. Oh, ils avaient bien fait des analyses sanguines maintenant que les humains et les aliens étaient infectés par la poudre bleue – Maggie suivait CatCo Média sur ce coup-là, le virus bleu avait, selon elle, bien un lien avec l'alien en poudre. Mais les résultats étaient d'une part limités et d'autre part, ils ne révélaient aucune piste de vaccin.

\- Non, confirma Maggie face au regard interrogateur de son collègue Murphy qui venait d'avaler son eau à l'aspirine d'une grande gorgée.

\- Ils vont bien finir par se calmer, n'est-ce pas ? Matilda se frottait les yeux. Je l'espère en tout cas. Je suis bien entendu infectée donc je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que cela ne soit pas mortel et que cela ne me donne pas des envies d'enfreindre la loi. Je ne m'imagine pas faire des trucs idiots pour retrouver mon âme sœur. Quoique, peut-être que le patron me renverrait chez moi en me conseillant de me reposer parce que le surmenage c'est mauvais pour l'image de la police. L'espoir fait vivre, non ?

Matilda avait un sourire sans joie. Maggie leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui conseiller de simplement laisser les évènements glisser sur elle comme la pluie sur un ciré jaune. Murphy, lui, semblait plus intrigué par un autre détail.

\- Sérieux, tu es vraiment infectée par ce truc ? T'as quoi, gamine, comme effet, je veux dire ? Tu écris toi aussi sur ta peau ?

La 'gamine' leva les yeux au ciel à son tour en essayant de ne pas entendre Maggie qui ricanait.

\- J'ai des paroles de chansons. Elles passent sur ma peau. Et cela doit être lié à la manière dont la personne chantonne parce que clairement, il y a des grosses imprécisions. Des mots sont remplacés par d'autres et cela finit même parfois par des 'lalalalala'. J'ai eu droit à Bohemian Rhapsody en langage yaourt. Très perturbant. J'ai donc comme « âme sœur » un chanteur ou une chanteuse du dimanche qui a quand même bon goût, pour le moment du moins.

Elle avait mimé les guillemets et cela arracha à Murphy un sourire. Il avait l'air fatigué, ce sourire adoucit immédiatement ses traits.

\- Ce qui signifie donc, si je me fie à toutes nos théories idiotes actuelles, que je dois chanter pour qu'il ou elle sache que je suis là. Sawyer, tu confirmes en tant qu'experte ? demanda Matilda.

\- _A priori_ , oui. Le seul couple que j'ai rencontré qui avait ce problème de chansons était composé d'aliens, et ils sont venus se plaindre que leurs employeurs respectifs leur interdisaient de chanter au travail.

Maggie essaya de se souvenir de plus de détails mais elle était bien trop consternée en entendant leur dépôt de plainte. Le matin même de cette fameuse déposition, la jeune latino avait fredonné du Spice Girl sous la douche et la perspective que son âme-sœur potentielle ait pu lire cela sur sa peau avait coupé court à toute envie de chanter à nouveau à haute et intelligible voix. Mais à bien y réfléchir, son duo de chanteurs avait indiqué quelque chose concernant leur effet du virus.

\- En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, eux avaient une variante de la tienne. La damoiselle chantait dans sa langue et lui avait droit à la version originale sous-titrée sur sa peau. Et quand lui chantait, elle avait à peu de choses près la même chose. Toi, à mon avis, si tu peux le lire directement, c'est qu'il ou elle parle la même langue que toi, je suppose du moins. Après un instant de réflexion, Maggie précisa sa pensée. Te voilà donc condamnée à chanter. Tu as intérêt à essayer de chanter des choses qui peuvent lui indiquer qui tu es pour mieux le connaître. Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Retire ce sourire de tes lèvres, Sawyer. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que ton âme sœur te réserve pour me venger, lui rétorqua Matilda.

\- Pas d'âme sœur à dernière nouvelle, tu es la grande gagnante de la loterie bleue, mon chou.

\- Murphy ? tenta alors Matilda. Tu es de quel camp ? Celui de Maggie ou le mien ?

Il releva la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as des tatouages ?

\- Aucun. Comme Maggie pour le moment. J'espère que cela va rester comme ça, je ne veux pas perdre ma copine pour une histoire de virus bleu.

Le débat s'était vite terminé en voyant leur supérieur à l'air revêche entrer dans la pièce. Il les avait dispatchés comme tous les autres membres du commissariat à l'étude des infractions commises au nom du virus bleu. Maggie eut droit pour entamer sa journée à une jolie pile de seize dossiers qu'elle aurait très volontiers employés comme accélérateur pour allumer un barbecue.

Il était tard lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu s'échapper du commissariat. Elle avait mangé dehors par facilité, et avait été atterrée. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que d'un seul et unique sujet bleu. Consciente qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette secte des personnes en contact avec leur 'âme sœur bleue' elle avait préféré rentrer.

A peine le temps de se dévêtir de ses bottes et de sa veste, Maggie avait filé sous la douche. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le virus bleu ou avec les tatouages, ni même avec la présence d'un immense miroir. Non. C'était juste pour se détendre. Pour profiter d'un calme temporaire.

Et si en sortant de la douche, elle apercevait par malchance son reflet dans ce beau et grand miroir, ce ne serait qu'un malheureux incident. Au pire, une prédiction loufoque de son horoscope. Certainement pas une chose dont elle avait envie. Enfin… ça, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se persuader en vain.

Maggie s'exhorta au calme en sortant de la douche. Elle attrapa une serviette de bain et se sécha minutieusement – un peu trop longtemps que pour être honnête. Puis avec précaution, elle se tourna lentement face au miroir, les yeux fermés. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion et d'hésitation, elle ouvrit les yeux.

La brunette pesta en constatant que la condensation avec fait son œuvre et qu'il était recouvert de fines particules d'eau.

\- Maggie Sawyer, tu es ridicule. Pire qu'une adolescente ayant son premier crush… s'auto-blâma-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour amener de l'air frais et s'appliqua à sécher ses cheveux. Elle voulait se voir nue dans le miroir. Non. Enfin… si.

Un soupir lui échappa quand le miroir renvoya enfin une image claire et précise, et elle s'observa.

Rien de rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Elle se retourna en se contorsionnant un peu pour s'admirer également du côté pile.

Il n'y avait rien. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, Maggie avait beau être infectée – elle était sur les lieux lorsque l'alien en poudre avait fait son œuvre, elle n'avait jamais douté qu'elle fut infectée – son 'âme sœur' pouvait ne pas l'être et ne rien avoir n'était pas un signe qu'elle n'en aurait jamais… Mais elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était un peu déçue.

Ce qui était totalement idiot. Pourquoi voulait-elle lire quelque chose sur sa peau ou découvrir une trace bleue ? Elle n'allait pas laisser un virus alien décider de sa vie à sa place. Maggie avait eu beaucoup de conseils d'autrui dans sa vie en particulier des conseils concernant sa vie amoureuse. Rien n'avait été réellement utile. On lui avait déconseillé de devenir une lesbienne – comme si cela se choisissait ! – ou même de ne surtout pas rentrer dans la police à cause de son teint mat et de sa féminité. On lui avait conseillé d'être plus douce, de se caser, d'avoir des enfants… Et elle n'avait absolument rien écouté, ce qui avait été pour le mieux au final.

Maggie Sawyer n'avait pas besoin d'une encre bleue sur sa peau pour savoir qu'elle pouvait séduire une jolie fille et la faire grimper aux rideaux et la rendre heureuse et finir sa vie avec elle.

C'était idiot d'attendre du bleu. C'était idiot mais peut-être aussi humain.

D'un geste, elle éteignit la lampe de la salle de bain et fila droit vers la cuisine. Elle avait besoin d'une bière. En la tenant pour enlever la capsule, elle remarqua un point bleu sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche.

Dans la pénombre, elle aurait juré qu'il était bleu.

Ce n'était quand même pas…

Non. Elle devait avoir une hallucination. Elle but une gorgée pour se donner un peu de courage et se força à allumer une lampe sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour vérifier qu'elle délirait complètement.

Le point était d'un bleu azur du plus bel effet sur sa peau.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Et merde…

Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle remonta la manche de son pyjama et vit apparaître d'autres petits points bleus. D'autres points qui avaient fait leur apparition le long de son avant-bras.

C'était très discret.

Elle était détective, elle devait bien détecter ce que l'on essayait de lui dire, non ?

Un rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle se demanda si elle devait relier les points dans un certain ordre pour parvenir au dessin final. Allait-elle découvrir un chiffre à côté de chaque point comme indice ? Était-elle reliée à une professeure d'école gardienne ? C'était totalement grisant de voir ces marques apparaître en direct sur sa peau.

Elle avait une âme sœur bleue.

Un trait fut dessiné sur son poignet. Puis un de plus suivit et bientôt, elle se retrouva avec une flopée de traits qui formaient…

\- Des constellations ! Ce sont des constellations.

Vivre dans le fin fond du Nebraska offrait parfois des loisirs peu conventionnels. Regarder les étoiles en faisait partie. Son alter ego était donc une fan des étoiles ? Il y avait pire comme loisirs, non ?

Elle avait presque envie de faire une danse de la joie.

Elle avait un alter ego. Une âme sœur. Il y avait, quelque part là dehors, une fille – forcément une fille, cela ne pouvait-être qu'une fille, Maggie espérait qu'elle était plus grande qu'elle et qu'elle avait un sourire à tomber et des yeux captivants. Elle s'imagina une peau douce qui n'attendait qu'une caresse délicate. Une fille faite pour elle.

\- Juste, sois une fille, je t'en supplie, sois une fille, célibataire et habitant de préférence pas trop loin et… Sawyer, tu es ridicule. Concentre-toi.

Elle était reliée à quelqu'un en ce bas monde. Et ce quelqu'un avait eu l'idée lumineuse d'écrire sur son bras.

\- Cassiopée. Oh et ça Orion… Ce qui nous laisse… la grande ourse ? Ou la petite ourse ? Le nombre de points doit être déterminant dans cette résolution… Mince, Sawyer, réfléchis un peu…

Maggie s'empara d'un stylo rouge qui traînait dans un meuble. Écrire sur son bras allait être périlleux. Surtout qu'elle devait écrire en-dessous des constellations pour que cela soit lisible.

Son écriture tremblait légèrement. Ses lettres n'étaient pas vraiment bien formées. Mais elle avait, elle l'espérait du moins, répondu correctement. Elle imagina la tête de la fille aux constellations en découvrant ses réponses.

Oui, elle devait certainement avoir un sourire diablement tentant.

Alexandra Danvers aimait être surprise. Elle aimait découvrir de nouvelles théories scientifiques. Elle aimait savoir que les humains n'étaient pas les seuls dans l'univers. Elle avait adoré se découvrir une sœur alien tombée du ciel littéralement pour débouler dans sa vie – bien que cela avait été très houleux au début de leur cohabitation mais tout compte fait, c'était vraiment Kara qu'il lui fallait comme petite sœur.

Et elle adora découvrir ce qui se dissimulait sous sa manche de pyjama.

Une fine écriture inégale avait fait son apparition en-dessous de chacun de ses dessins. Elle était un peu irrégulière mais elle était belle. Réellement belle. Alex se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en découvrant les réponses de celui qui était connecté à elle.

'Orion, Grande Ourse, Cassiopée? '

Le cœur battant plus fort et plus vite, Alex hocha la tête pour confirmer que les réponses étaient correctes en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher son sourire niais. Elle attrapa un marqueur qui traînait sur sa commode pour marquer un joli '10/10' juste en dessous.

Elle le regretta aussitôt, c'était ridicule comme commentaire. Tout comme commencer par dessiner des constellations. Mais c'était finalement parfait, non ?

Sa respiration était inégale. Son cœur s'emballait à la pensée qu'elle était bien reliée à quelqu'un dans cet univers. Pire encore, si on en croyait les théories les plus invraisemblables et romantiques que diffusaient les médias en ce moment, cette personne pouvait être son âme-sœur.

Ce qui était ridiculement agréable comme pensée. Ridiculement réconfortant. Ridiculement émouvant…

Stupéfiant.

Elle était certaine de ne plus savoir dormir désormais. Elle attrapa son téléphone et ouvrit sa messagerie. Kara allait probablement hurler de joie. Ou lui lancer un sourire niais et adorable. Ou les deux à la fois tout en rigolant. Mais au moins, elle serait au moins aussi heureuse que sa grande sœur.

Alex : Merci de m'avoir poussé à écrire.

La réponse ne prit que quelques secondes pour lui parvenir.

Kara : Il a répondu ?! ^^ Alex ! C'est…

Une série d'émoticônes variés suivait : un cœur rouge, un soleil, une tête de chat, un autre soleil, trois cœurs roses et un nombre impressionnant de sourires.

Alex : Et toi ? Tu as pu discuter avec ton inconnu aux mémos ?

Kara : Pas encore. Mais il est tard et tout un chacun dort à cette heure-ci, à part toi et moi et ton inconnu. Mais mon âme sœur a une réunion à six heures précises. J'ai le mémo ^^

Alex : Je suis certaine que tu auras une réponse demain.

Kara : Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Alex : Moi non plus. Mais nous devons dormir. Même les super héros doivent dormir.

Kara : Ah ah ah, bonne blague. Nuit, Alex.

Alex dut s'endormir à un moment ou un autre car une urgence sous la forme d'un appel téléphonique la réveilla en sursaut à cinq heures vingt-deux du matin. Une douche rapide lui permit de se donner une apparence relativement humaine et le café, en quantité astronomique, la réveilla assez que pour filer sur sa moto avec les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Sur son bras, alors qu'elle enfilait sa tenue du DEO, elle avait découvert un petit 'Intello ^^ Bonne journée' écrit à côté de son 10/10 et elle ne pouvait clairement plus réprimer son sourire. Elle était liée à quelqu'un. Et cette personne était amusée par ce qu'elle écrivait.

Elle prit un virage un peu plus serré. National City était très agréable quand il n'y avait personne ou presque. Au moins, personne n'essayait de l'envoyer dans le décor avec une voiture de luxe qui faisait une taille démesurée. Les rues étaient désertes et elle sourit en voyant une forme bleu et rouge la dépasser dans le virage suivant. Kara avait été aussi tirée du lit. Elle se gara devant l'immeuble du DEO et elle arriva en hâte.

J'onn et Winn étaient installés dans la salle de réunion, Vasquez avait déjà une tasse de café en main et Kara semblait écrire sur son bras.

\- Alors, qu'avons-nous ?

\- Kara a visité la forteresse de solitude à ma demande, bien qu'elle n'était en aucun cas obligée de faire cette démarche aussi rapidement. Un de nos… résidents clamait que nous ne pouvions pas l'empêcher d'avoir la bénédiction bleue. Faute de meilleure traduction malheureusement. Il clamait que c'est une chose positive et que personne ne devrait être interdit de l'avoir.

\- Oh. Il connaît vraiment ce truc alors ? demanda Alex pour être certaine de ce qui se tramait.

\- Pas vraiment, intervint alors Kara. Il parlait d'une légende, d'une histoire pour les enfants et nous avons interrogé la base de données kryptonienne. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est un conte de fée alien mais il n'était pas populaire chez moi ou alors avait subi assez de modification pour que je ne fasse pas le lien avec notre ami bleu. D'un peuple à l'autre, cela change énormément. Mais en gros, ces êtres légendaires ont le pouvoir de faire apparaître sur la peau l'amour d'un autre être. Ce n'est pas exactement une âme sœur…

\- Et c'est véridique ?

\- J'ai fait un saut à la forteresse de solitude comme disait J'onn. Juste pour vérifier plus en détail ; je ne parvenais pas à dormir comme tu le sais alors j'en ai profité pour passer là-bas. Véridique, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, c'est connu dans les histoires pour endormir les enfants sur Krypton.

Alex hocha la tête. Un conte pour enfants. Il y avait pire comme source de renseignement mais il y avait bien mieux aussi. C'était très maigre comme piste et rien n'indiquait que ce n'était pas un piège pour empoissonner l'air de rien des centaines de personnes…

\- Pourquoi l'urgence alors ? demanda Vasquez qui aurait préféré avoir quelques heures de sommeil réparateur en plus.

\- Rien à voir directement avec le virus et ses effets. Un groupe d'extra-terrestres a mis au point une sorte d'agence de mise en contact entre deux âmes sœurs. Un club de rencontre, si vous préférez. Et leur technique consiste plus à manger les candidats qu'à faciliter les rencontres. Ce qui inquiète un peu la police qui a découvert le pot-aux-roses…

\- Oh. De fait, on intervient, cela me semble une excellente idée, dit gracieusement Vasquez en autorisant la poursuite des individus alors que son chef levait les yeux au ciel. Empêchons ces imbéciles de nous manger, voilà un plan qui me semble extraordinairement bien indiqué.

\- En ce qui concerne le virus bleu… _A priori_ donc, ce n'est pas dangereux, si on se fie à ce conte. J'ai bien dit _a priori_ , intervint Alex. Donc les analyses sanguines continueront, Winn, tu es convoqué dans mon labo dès mon retour. Vigilance constante.

L'intervention dura en tout et pour tout deux heures, elle avait été assez simple et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas eu le moindre blessé. A l'exception peut-être d'Alex qui avait fait un beau vol plané en protégeant Kara. Mais vraiment, c'était un jour à fêter.

Le laboratoire d'Alex avait été réquisitionné par une kryptonnienne un peu furax qui semblait résolument déterminée à procéder à de plus amples analyses. Kara, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, une ride de contrariété entre les sourcils, ne semblait pas vraiment enjouée.

\- Tu te souviens que tu m'as promis de tout faire pour être heureuse et de vivre ta vie ? Et que de ce fait tu devais moins risquer ta vie pour me protéger ?

\- Oui.

Alex avait un grand sourire et Kara lui fit une pichenette qui la fit grimacer.

\- Quand vas-tu mettre tout ça en application, Alexandra Danvers ?

\- Je le fais déjà. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Mon œil ! bougonna Kara.

\- Je t'assure. J'ai écrit sur ma peau. Je tente des choses. C'est un bon point non ? Ceci dit, je ne cesserai jamais de vouloir te protéger. Tu es ma petite sœur. Tu m'auras sur ton dos pour encore très, très longtemps.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ?

\- Le jour où le grand public apprendra que Supergirl sert également de taxi… Cat Grant en fera une dépression nerveuse.

Kara lui tira la langue avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

\- J'onn exige que tu restes à la maison jusque demain. On fait une soirée entre filles. Non négociable. Tu tortureras Winn un autre jour.

\- Promis ?

\- Bien entendu, l'entendre pleurer comme un gros bébé est tellement amusant que je ne pourrais pas t'en empécher.

Maggie Sawyer était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour définir son humeur en découvrant qu'Eileen avait été arrêtée pendant la nuit pour tentative de violation de propriété privée. Elle se savait plutôt petite mais elle fut ravie quand elle vit l'adolescente baisser la tête en la voyant fulminer. Bien, Eileen allait devoir fournir des explications rationnelles et rapidement si elle ne voulait pas finir en cellule.

\- Alors, tu as envie de me convaincre de ta bonne foi ?

\- Je l'aime !

\- Mauvaise réponse. Tu ressembles à une folle furieuse qui harcèle son crush, il t'est passé quoi par la tête ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Maggie !

\- Pour le moment, c'est inspectrice Sawyer. Eileen, tu te rends compte qu'ils peuvent porter plainte contre toi ? Et là, tu auras de sérieux problèmes ! J'aurais dû dire à Darla de te ligoter dans la cave de son bar…

\- Légalement, elle ne peut pas me garder là où elle stocke l'alcool non ?

\- Eileen, ce n'est pas du tout le sujet ici.

La rouquine prit un air revêche et Maggie était prête à parier qu'elle voulait se retrouver devant un tribunal pour se retrouver face à son âme-sœur pour la première fois. Pour ainsi dire, Maggie Sawyer se voyait presque dans les traits de cette fille. Elle tenta de se calmer avant de reprendre :

\- Écoute. Je sais, c'est injuste. Tu craques pour elle, elle craque pour toi et ses parents vous séparent comme dans un remake idiot de Juliette et Juliette. Je sais ce que ça fait, je suis passée par là avant toi. Mais tu n'arrangeras strictement rien en agissant comme ça. Tu voulais attirer leur attention sur toi et leur donner des arguments supplémentaires pour envoyer Ashley à l'autre bout du pays ?

\- Non !

Elle semblait outrée et passablement furieuse. Maggie haussa un sourcil moqueur et déclencha la colère d'Eileen.

\- Bien sûr que non, inspectrice Sawyer ! Je l'aime. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je veux juste. Je veux. Je… Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte et… Elle va me détester ?

\- Possible. Quoique, vu la quantité d'écriture sur ta main, je pense qu'elle tente de t'engueuler une bonne fois pour toute, tout comme moi.

La jeune fille lisait en vitesse ce qu'elle apercevait sur sa peau.

\- Elle me déteste. Elle m'aime. Elle…

\- Est vraiment confuse. Je me doute bien, finit Maggie. Mais écoute-moi. Tu vas leur faire des excuses écrites. Et je vais négocier avec eux. Et pour prouver ta bonne foi, tu vas faire des heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux ici. Tu aideras Matilda à l'accueil. Tu verras, c'est passionnant toutes ces histoires de virus bleu et tu seras assez épuisée pour ne plus tenter un truc stupide comme ça. Eileen, tu dois canaliser ton énergie et je vais te donner la possibilité de le faire.

Convaincre son supérieur qu'elle gérait l'affaire d'Eileen ne fut pas simple. Malgré tout, il finit tout de même par accepter son aide. Il y avait bien assez à faire au poste de police et ses agents étaient débordés. Si Maggie avait envie de perdre son temps, elle pouvait le faire sur son temps libre. Mais si elle voulait recruter une stagiaire, elle allait devoir s'en occuper au mieux. Maggie ne comptait jamais ses heures face à un problème épineux, elle pouvait facilement s'accommoder de cet arrangement. Et Matilda apprécia réellement la perspective d'avoir un coup de main.

Maintenant, elle allait devoir gérer les parents d'Ashley et cela n'allait pas être une mince tâche.

L'inspectrice Sawyer siffla en découvrant la villa immense où habitait Ashley. Ses parents étaient très riches, très imbus d'eux-mêmes et n'étaient pas vraiment du genre conciliant. Maggie fut pour le moins déstabilisée par leurs idées dès les premières minutes de discussion et elle s'estima heureuse qu'ils n'aient pas agi comme ses propres parents en découvrant son homosexualité. Malgré tout, Maggie sentait monter tous les sentiments qu'elle avait refoulés en elle après avoir été virée de chez elle à quatorze ans.

Et ainsi, elle décida sur un coup de tête qu'elle devait apporter son grain de sel dans cette affaire et probablement tenter d'améliorer la situation de deux êtres opprimés. Le rôle de fée marraine était la solution idéale…

D'abord, elle devait mettre ce couple en confiance pour leur faire perdre de vue leur objectif : le virus bleu ? Un non-sens. Les âmes-sœurs ? Une vaste plaisanterie. Deux filles qui s'aimaient après trois jours à papoter via un nouveau mode de communication ? L'insouciance stupide et joyeuse de l'adolescence.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux emmener votre fille dans nos bureaux de police. Qu'elle découvre à quel point les gens sont idiots et dangereux depuis l'arrivée de ce virus bleu. Elle pourra ainsi comprendre que rien n'est logique dans cette affaire et qu'elle doit penser avant tout à ses études et à sa vie. Poursuivre l'autre fille en justice ne fera que vous rapprocher d'elle et leur donnera même l'occasion de rentrer en contact avec votre fille. Laissez-la dans son coin, oubliez cette idée. Confiez-moi Ashley et elle comprendra sa bêtise.

Les parents avaient acceptés.

Maggie Sawyer avait réussi un tour de force et en sortant de la villa, elle souriait niaisement.

C'était ridicule.

Elle avait juste réussi à les calmer et la 'punition' d'Ashley allait être un bon prétexte pour son plan. Maggie la romantique Sawyer avait tout prévu. Enfin non, elle avait laissé l'adolescente en elle prendre le dessus. Mais en voyant les parents d'Ashley, elle avait revu ses propres parents qui l'avaient fichue à la porte. Sans sa tante, la jeune Maggie Sawyer aurait été à la rue.

Elle allait donc pouvoir présenter deux jeunes âmes sœurs bleues. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu et cela allait probablement à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait conseillé à Eileen. Cela allait être délicat mais elle espérait ainsi venger toutes les romances naissantes qui avaient été piétinées au nom de principes moraux d'un autre temps.

En espérant, bien entendu, que tout ne lui explose pas au visage, ce qui était peu probable.

De retour dans la soirée chez elle, son salon était toujours aussi tranquille et elle bouillonnait littéralement. Son bras la démangeait. Elle n'avait pas jeté un œil sous sa manche de toute la journée, refusant d'exposer aux yeux d'autrui ce qui était à elle et à elle seule.

Elle trépignait presque, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Le moment était venu. Elle avala une gorgée de bière et ignora l'appel de Darla sur son téléphone.

Maggie : Je te téléphone demain, migraine en cours.

Elle craignait que cela se produise… Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien. Son bras était nu. Comme si ce qui s'était passé au cours de la nuit précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Maggie se força à ne pas être déçue. Sa correspondante bleue avait sûrement eu une journée chargée et elle n'avait pas… Ou elle était vexée d'avoir été traitée d'intello. Non, elle n'allait pas spéculer sur les raisons de l'absence de marques bleues sur son bras. C'était son âme-sœur qui avait initié cette conversation. La brunette se raisonna. Elle n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu.

Après un nouvel appel qu'elle ignora, elle reçut un message de Darla.

Darla : Tu délaisses le bar pour un mal de tête ? Peur de te faire encore battre au billard ou tu dragues ton âme-sœur ?

Maggie : La ferme, Darla, occupe-toi de tes fesses. Je souffre vraiment…

Darla : Soigne-toi, vieille chose.

Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit. Prendre une douche était une excellente idée.

En se déshabillant, elle remarqua qu'elle avait des bleus sur le corps. Pas n'importe quels bleus, ceux d'un bleu surnaturel. Son âme sœur avait dû faire une fameuse chute pour avoir de telles marques. Son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas normal. Personne n'attrapait de tels bleus sans raison. Qu'elle avait pu être agressée ou pire être en couple avec une personne violente… Son travail la rendait parfois paranoïaque mais elle connaissait les statistiques.

N'écoutant que son instinct, elle inscrivit le numéro de la ligne contre les violences conjugales sur son bras. Puis, elle rajouta des conseils de crèmes anti-bleus et un petit 'prompt rétablissement'. Elle aurait voulu rajouter bien plus. Lui dire de rester en sécurité et d'être saine et sauve. De fuir sa maison si cela était nécessaire…

A la place, elle attendit un signe. Un signe bleu sur sa peau qui lui dirait que celle à qui elle était liée allait bien.

Installées dans le canapé de l'appartement de Kara, les deux sœurs Danvers se chamaillaient gaiement.

\- Tu sais quoi, je pense que ce film serait parfait pour notre soirée entre filles.

Elle agitait pour la énième fois une comédie romantique avec Julia Roberts.

\- Kara ! Pas encore. Nous l'avons vu au moins cent fois !

\- C'est un classique.

\- Trouves en un autre. Pitié.

Kara leva les yeux au ciel et consentit à changer de film. Elle farfouilla dans l'armoire où elle entreposait ses DVD préférés.

\- D'accord. Mais sache que Lucy arrive dans quinze minutes et qu'elle va réclamer une vraie romance.

\- Lucy ? Tu as invité Lucy Lane ?

\- Oui. Elle devient folle avec ses chansons sur la peau. Pour le moment, c'est exclusivement des génériques de dessins animés. Je lui ai proposé de venir pour lui changer les idées. Et m'aider à veiller sur toi. Elle veut surtout t'enguirlander pour ton côté irréfléchi 'je me jette dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, je fais des vols panés parce que c'est fun et j'espère en sortir vivante'.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et grommela une explication. Explication qui n'avait ni queue ni tête et qui fit soupirer sa cadette.

\- Je vais vite prendre une douche, essaie de rester en vie, d'accord ? Tu penses y arriver ? Ne t'éloigne pas de ce canapé.

\- Kara !

Le coussin n'atteignit pas sa cible – sa sœur était trop rapide et trop alien. Profitant de son premier moment de solitude de la soirée, Alex releva sa manche et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi…

\- Oh.

\- Alex, tout va bien ? demanda Kara en revenant dans la pièce en un instant, alertée par ce 'oh' désabusé. Tu t'es blessée ?

\- Je…

\- Oh ! Tu as écrit ?! Et il a répondu ? Montre…

Kara sembla elle aussi dubitative en attrapant le bras de sa sœur. Alex fit une rapide recherche sur internet et comprit immédiatement ce que ce numéro de téléphone signifiait.

\- Il a vu mes bleus. Mes bleus agissent comme de l'encre sur ma peau, je suppose. C'est donc visible pour lui.

\- Et il s'inquiète que ce soit des violences conjugales ? demanda Kara.

\- Il semblerait…

\- Waouw. C'est… adorable. Voilà une âme-sœur qui s'inquiète de ta sécurité, Alex. C'est un gentleman. Et j'irai t'acheter cette crème demain, je ne connaissais pas, mais si cela vient de ton âme-sœur, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, non ?

\- Tu crois réellement que… Alex hésita. Que c'est une véritable âme-sœur ?

\- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être. Sur Krypton, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. C'est difficile de savoir.

L'arrivée de Lucy Lana fut l'occasion pour Kara de leur proposer des films. Après cinq minutes, les deux filles jugèrent Alex totalement incompétente en la matière et continuèrent leur sélection seules. Alex voulait rassurer son âme-sœur avant de passer la soirée à somnoler devant une énième comédie romantique. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas parler de son travail top secret. Elle trouva une excuse qui dévoilait ses goûts et était assez plausible à son sens.

' _Juste une chute idiote à moto, je ne me suis vraiment pas ratée. Merci pour les conseils. Je testerai la crème demain._ '

Le bleu sur son épaule était douloureux et elle n'arrivait pas à tenir correctement son stylo en main. Son écriture ne ressemblait donc à rien.

Attendre une réponse aussi grave n'était pas de tout repos pour l'inspectrice de police. Elle était déjà bien assez secouée par les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient depuis sa rencontre avec la famille d'Ashley. La perspective que son âme sœur soit en danger lui tordait le ventre.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire à part attendre ? Elle n'allait pas pouvoir dormir tant qu'elle ne serait pas informée.

Maggie soupira de soulagement en lisant les mots qui se dessinaient lentement sur son bras. Elle présuma que sa correspondante bleue ne lui mentait pas. Qu'elle était réellement en sécurité. Elle allait suivre de près l'évolution des bleus et des marques sur son corps. L'avantage d'être reliée directement avec son âme sœur était clair. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir sur ce sujet-là. Dissimuler des bleus n'était pas envisageable. Maggie décida tout de même qu'elle devrait elle aussi faire attention. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son double en attrapant des blessures au travail, surtout avec les problèmes auxquels une inspectrice de police faisait face. Elle allait veiller à ne pas se faire tirer dessus prochainement.

Mais donc, son inconnue bleue faisait de la moto. C'était un point qu'elles avaient en commun et c'était quelque chose qui était très sexy aux yeux de l'inspectrice. Mais elle ne pouvait pas indiquer cela sur son bras. Elle choisit donc l'humour.

'La moto va bien ? ^^ '

Maggie eut envie d'effacer son message à la seconde où elle l'avait écrit. C'était cependant trop tard, la réponse arriva presque directement. Maggie ferma les yeux à la seconde où elle vit un peu de bleu apparaître sur sa peau. Elle attendit un peu, inspira et les rouvrit.

Alex avait un sourire idiot sur le visage quand elle répondit à son âme bleue par un simple 'Oui ^^ Elle survivra'.

Lucy et Kara la fixaient avec attention, un peu éberluée par la vision.

\- Ta sœur vient de rire bêtement ou je rêve ? Tu es certaine que c'est bien Alex je fiche la trouille à mes collaborateurs masculins Danvers ?

\- Nope, c'est bien elle... Elle est chou, non ?

\- Impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air aussi ravi.

\- C'est rare mais c'est ce qui la rend unique en son genre.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bientôt fini ? Allez, mettez nous cet horrible film. Plus vite nous en serons débarrassées, mieux ce sera.

Ce qu'Alex ignorait alors, c'est qu'elle ne prêterait aucune attention au film. Enfin, elle s'en doutait un peu tout de même, elle n'avait jamais aimé les comédies romantiques. Ce qui était en revanche beaucoup plus inquiétant, c'est que ni elle ni Kara ne le regardaient du tout.

Et tout ça à cause de Lucy Lane et ses paroles de chanson qui défilaient sur sa peau. Dans son cou, sur ses mains et même sur la fine bande de peau visible sur ses chevilles, à la limite de son pantalon.

\- Arrêtez de me fixer, j'essaie de suivre le film, moi, grogna Lucy.

Les sœurs Danvers échangèrent un regard puis regardèrent Lucy qui était coincée entre elles deux.

\- Impossible. C'est psychédélique, fit Alex qui se demandait, par pur intérêt scientifique comment c'était possible. Tu es reliée aux pensées musicales d'une autre personne. C'est presque irréel. Et finalement, c'est assez varié…

\- C'est trop mignon, fit la pragmatique Kara.

\- Oh, du Queen ! Ajouta Alex.

\- Pitié, arrêtez ça de suite. Danvers, tu n'as toujours pas de remède ?

Lucy était en train de devenir chèvre. Tout le monde passait son temps à la regarder, elle et ses messages musicaux, et à son grand dam, même son grade de Major et son air le plus revêche ne parvenaient pas à maintenir le calme. C'était purement et simplement la chose la plus agaçante au monde.

\- Non. Désolée. Nous faisons des tests pour savoir si c'est une mutation génétique permanente et si elle sera transmissible aux générations suivantes. Rien de concluant jusqu'à présent.

\- Vous savez que Loïs est infectée ? Et elle vient de découvrir que son cher Clark l'est aussi et qu'ils sont donc des âmes sœurs ? Elle ne va jamais arrêter de se pavaner avec ça. Et Général Lane trouve ça, tenez-vous bien parce que ça arrive une fois par millénaire, assez mignon. MI. GNON.

Alex était ébahie. Le général Lane ? Le type qui était prêt à tout pour débarrasser la terre des aliens et protéger la population avait dit le mot 'mignon' ? Elle éclata de rire. Kara pouffait littéralement. Le jour où le général découvrirait que sa fille ainée était en couple avec Superman, il allait en faire une jaunisse au minimum.

\- Une idée si c'est une fille ou un mec ? Fit Kara pour revenir à un sujet qui l'intéressait déjà plus.

\- Aucune idée. Je suis tranquille la journée et après, ça n'arrête plus. Mon inconnu a donc un travail de jour et la nuit aime le karaoké ? Bon, les filles, je vous aime bien, mais là, j'exige un plaid pour me rouler dedans et que l'on ne voie plus rien.

Kara avait cela en stock et Alex se dépêcha de ramener une bouteille de whisky pour détendre l'atmosphère. Kara sortit également pour elle et Alex des plaids décorés par des lapins avec la tenue de Superman. Le calme se fit doucement dans la pièce et elles regardèrent un peu le film.

\- Alex, si tu fixes mon visage encore une seconde de plus, je te jure que je m'arrange pour te coffrer au DEO dans une cellule à vie.

\- Noté.

\- Et arrêtez de ricaner, les Danvers !

C'était bien là une affaire peine perdue.

Quarante-sept minutes. Cela faisait exactement quarante-sept minutes qu'ils étaient en réunion de crise et Maggie Sawyer allait tirer sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un si elle devait rester une seconde de plus. Un chargé de communication était venu les briefer sur l'affaire du virus bleu et sur les suites à y apporter. Aucun reporter ne devait avoir d'information en dehors des conférences de presse officielles. Et pour leur annoncer cela, ils passaient en revue toutes les manières pour refouler gentiment un reporter.

Encore une nouvelle technique et elle allait faire un malheur.

Un stylo passa sous son nez.

Elle haussa un sourcil en regardant Murphy. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre de manière non verbale la question 'tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?'. Il leva les yeux au ciel, semblant implorer un dieu de lui venir en aide. Il répondit alors en agitant sa main. Cette dernière était couverte de gribouillis. Maggie lui fit les gros yeux. Elle n'allait quand même pas écrire devant tout le monde à son âme-sœur bleue…

Murphy avait découvert que sa douce et tendre était également sa douce et tendre version bleue. Depuis il en profitait allègrement. Un peu comme maintenant où il se détournait de cette réunion ô combien enquiquinante en écrivant sur sa main.

Maggie n'était pas vraiment jalouse de lui, non. Disons qu'elle avait parfois juste envie d'inscrire un lieu de rendez-vous, une date et une heure juste pour rencontrer son inconnue. Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas. Bien entendu. Maggie était inspectrice de police, son boulot était de sauver les citoyens d'eux-mêmes et de maintenir l'ordre. Elle passait déjà trop de temps à travailler, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de sa vie amoureuse…

D'accord, elle voulait bien l'avouer, elle avait la trouille. La trouille de tomber amoureuse et d'avoir encore une fois le cœur brisé. Elle avait peur que toute cette affaire de virus bleu ne soit qu'un canular. Même si les preuves en faveur des couples bleus tendaient à prouver le contraire, elle ne voulait pas être déçue. Et elle allait devoir gérer deux adolescentes amoureuses qui allaient lui donner une quantité de travail non négligeable.

Eileen et Ashley devaient se rencontrer la semaine suivante. C'était un bon début.

\- Et dans le cas d'un reporter particulièrement casse-pieds…

D'accord, il n'y avait rien à faire, ce type allait la rendre dingue. Dessiner allait la réconforter. Ô que oui.

Alex soupira. Cette réunion était ennuyeuse à mourir. Tout ça parce qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune attaque en ville. Pas un meurtre. Pas un vol. Pas d'armement illégal. Rien. Il ne se passait rien à part quelques idioties liées au virus bleu qui étaient gérées par la police. Depuis le club de rencontre qui servait d'alibi pour manger des humains, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui se produisait en ville.

Elle rêvait d'un bon vieux meurtre à l'ancienne. Un truc simple à résoudre avec une victime, un meurtrier, un mobile. Tout plutôt que d'assister à cette réunion sans fin sur les couples qui se formaient désormais partout en Amérique du Nord et du Sud. L'Europe commençait à avoir quelques cas.

\- Toujours aucune évolution dans l'analyse sanguine ?

\- Non. Nous sommes face à une mutation simple qui ne semble causer aucun dommage. J'ai envoyé à ma mère des échantillons pour qu'elle les teste à son tour mais jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons rien de concluant.

C'était au tour de Vasquez et de Winn de traiter la menace du virus bleu au sein des communautés internet et cybernétiques et Alex soupira doucement.

L'ennui était réel. Profond. Insurmontable.

\- Joli canard.

\- Hein ?

Kara souriait tout en murmurant à nouveau.

\- Joli canard. Et jolie… euh… loutre ?

Baissant les yeux sur sa main, Alex découvrit des petits dessins sur sa main gauche. Il y avait effectivement un canard, une loutre et le début du dessin suivant semblait être…

\- Un poisson.

C'était tellement incongru. Mais c'était l'occupation la plus saine pour survivre à cette réunion interminable.

\- Ton âme sœur a un don pour les dessins. Je dois dire que je suis jalouse, mes mémos sont de plus en plus terre à terre.

Alex attrapa un stylo sur la table et releva un peu sa manche. Si son correspondant voulait s'amuser sur sa main, elle allait s'amuser sur son poignet.

Puisque la thématique des dessins tournait autour de l'eau et des animaux, elle commença par un ornithorynque.

\- Ton âme sœur est une intello de première. L'ornithorynque n'est ni simple à dessiner, ni mignon. C'est une crâneuse qui se la ramène.

Murphy était en train d'admirer les écrits de sa copine sur sa main. Et il dessinait désormais des fleurs.

\- Je trouve ça super classe en fait. Je l'imagine bien avec une paire de lunettes lui donnant un air sexy et… commença Maggie.

\- Grand dieu, Sawyer s'est vraiment entichée d'une intello. On est fichus.

Devant eux, le chargé de communication détaillait spécifiquement les informations qu'ils étaient autorisés à divulguer au commun des mortels – colonne 1 du tableau – celles pour les reporters – colonne 2 – et bien entendu, les informations à ne pas divulguer – colonne 3. Maggie avait envie de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas très malin de leur donner une photocopie des trois colonnes mais elle était bien trop occupée à faire une grenouille sur une feuille de nénuphar. Humf, c'était moyennement ressemblant.

\- Tu crois que ce soir vous allez dessiner une grille de scrabble sur vos cuisses histoire de faire plus ample connaissance ?

Maggie éclata de rire et s'attira les foudres de son supérieur.

\- Je ne verrai plus jamais le scrabble de la même manière grâce à toi. Je ne te remercie pas.

\- Je viens de m'auto-traumatiser avec cette idée de scrabble.

\- Oh oui, du scrabble, toute la nuit. Toute. La. Nuit, fit Maggie avec un clin d'œil.


	4. Chapter 4

Oui, vu que l'avent qui n'en fini pas a débordé après Noël, je ne savais plus trop quand poster ce chapitre de Virus. Du coup, je trouve que le 27 décembre est la date appropriée ! On se retrouve en janvier ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alex était sur un des balcons qui surplombaient la salle de contrôle du DEO. Elle venait de terminer son entraînement journalier et il fallait bien dire que ces séances d'exercices intenses devenaient de plus en plus nécessaires. Cela lui permettait de contrôler un minimum sa nervosité. Le sport lui permettait de se défouler et d'éviter les questions sur l'avancée de ses recherches.

Les jours passaient et la situation du virus bleu semblait s'apaiser, du moins, en apparence. La propagation du virus était toujours en cours au niveau mondial et les conséquences étaient toujours imprévisibles. Le constat était implacable : les habitants de National City semblaient désormais s'être habitués à la situation, l'Europe et l'Asie avaient pourtant bien plus de difficultés pour gérer la situation.

La jeune femme attrapa son sac pour y trouver de quoi manger un peu. Elle avait besoin de restaurer son taux de sucre avant de pouvoir adresser quelques mots à un autre être vivant.

Installés en contrebas, Lucy et Winn cherchaient une solution à leur problème d'âme sœur pendant la pause de midi. Ils étaient tous les deux attablés devant une quantité absolument astronomique de sushis et dissertaient en éclatant de rire à intervalles réguliers. Ils s'étaient isolés près d'un grand bureau mais n'étaient en aucun cas discrets. Les voir converser était très étrange de loin.

\- Tentative d'espionnage, Alex ? demanda Kara en arrivant derrière elle.

\- Nope.

Kara rigola doucement en observant le duo en contrebas, au grand dam de sa sœur.

\- Tu sais que je n'entends rien, Kara...

Sa sœur leva un sourcil mesquinement et s'expliqua en protestant gentiment :

\- Tu détestes quand j'espionne les gens. Alors je les espionne juste de mon côté sans t'en faire part, tout simplement…

Alex savait que poser la moindre question était le meilleur moyen pour que Kara lui explique qu'au fond, elles étaient pareilles et que la curiosité était de famille. Mais pouvait-elle réellement se passer d'une information simple et sans conséquence sur ce qui se tramait entre Lane et Schott ? Non. Ils pouvaient avoir encore trouvé une idée stupide à mettre en place pour découvrir leur âme sœur et les connaissant, ils pouvaient réellement se mettre en danger.

L'excuse était un peu capillotractée… mais elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre sa curiosité. À contre cœur, elle demanda.

\- Ils mijotent quoi ?

Kara avait un sourire victorieux et s'autorisa même une petite danse de la joie. Sa grande sœur résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et croqua dans sa barre chocolatée.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Tu es certaine ? Je suis, je te rappelle, interdite d'espionnage - tes mots, pas les miens.

Alex avala rapidement pour pouvoir défendre un minimum son honneur.

\- Winn va se mettre dans le pétrin. Je le sais. Autant être au courant tout de suite, non ?

\- C'est pas faux. Disons qu'il a un don certain pour les catastrophes.

\- Dès lors, j'écoute, il trafique quoi avec mini Lane ?

\- Rien. Kara rit, espionnant probablement encore le duo en contrebas. Il se demande juste quel animal est visible sur la peau de son âme sœur. Lucy a émis l'hypothèse que c'est un mignon petit koala et il clame que ce n'est pas son style de dormir autant qu'un koala. Ohhhhhh, c'est chou. Il doute qu'il est mignon du coup il lui a demandé confirmation.

Ah c'était donc pour cela que Winn venait de se ramasser un coup de coude dans le bras.

\- Impayables, ces deux-là, commenta Alex.

Sa sœur hocha la tête puis soupira en regardant sa main, peut-être en espérant un nouveau message bleu.

\- J'avoue qu'ils sont uniques dans leur genre. Lucy m'a donné une idée par contre. Envoyer des titres de chansons à mon âme sœur bleue. Je dois faire attention à ne pas révéler mon secret. Au moins, le problème des coups et blessures ne sera jamais dans mes préoccupations à cause de mes pouvoirs. Mais j'ai envie de lui faire partager mon amour pour la musique.

\- Oh.

Alex se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas commenter.

\- Ne dis rien, la menaça Kara.

\- J'ai rien dit.

Alex leva les bras en signe de reddition.

\- Tu le penses tellement fort que je l'entends. N-Sync est parfait.

\- Oui oui. Si tu le dis, Kara, c'est que cela doit être vrai.

\- Envoie lui une sélection tirée de ta phase punk en musique, on verra bien ce qu'il en dit. Je suis toujours très perturbée par cette affaire-là, fit Kara d'un air un peu dégoûté.

Maggie avait besoin de décompresser. Eileen commençait ses travaux d'intérêt général dans deux jours et l'inspectrice de police espérait que toute cette affaire ne tournerait pas à la catastrophe. Elle avait déjà imaginé dix scénarios, plus horribles les uns que les autres…

L'inspectrice donna le mot de passe et entra dans le bar alien. Quelques habitués la saluèrent et elle agita la main pour les saluer en retour. Bon, elle restait une heure au maximum. C'était promis.

Darla et M'gann étaient en pleine discussion lorsqu'elles avisèrent Maggie.

\- Mais regardez donc, ne serait-ce pas une ancienne habituée ? fit M'gann en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

\- Margaret Sawyer nous fait l'honneur de ramener son magnifique fessier dans notre humble institution ?! Je suis toute émotion, renchérit Darla.

Maggie croisa les bras tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là étaient impossibles. Elle s'installa néanmoins au bar, sur un haut tabouret. Les deux serveuses avaient un sourire en coin et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

\- Tu vas vraiment rester là sans rien dire, Maggie ?

Un hochement de tête enthousiaste leur répondit. Maggie n'allait pas faire le plaisir de raconter toute sa vie à ces deux mégères.

\- Ton âme sœur dit quoi ? Elle parle de quoi ? Elle est sympa ? Nymphomane ? Elle habite où ?

\- Vous êtes une bande de…

Elle décida de ne pas finir sa phrase, elle était là pour se détendre, pas pour se prendre la tête avec ces deux andouilles qu'elle considérait comme ses amies proches.

\- Une bande d'aliens en manque de romantisme, voilà ce que nous sommes. Enfin non, nous avons chacune un lien avec notre âme sœur mais nous rêvons de savoir si toi, tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui te traite correctement. Ta dernière ex était… tout sauf faite pour toi et passablement fêlée. Dans le mauvais sens du terme. Alors si le destin t'envoie ton âme sœur… Nous, on voudrait bien le savoir.

Se taire était-il encore possible à ce stade ?

La jeune latino soupira avant de relever la manche de sa chemise à carreaux. Elle avait vérifié avant d'entrer – elle ne pouvait pas résister à sa curiosité quand il s'agissait des messages bleus sur sa peau – et il n'y avait strictement rien. Les filles allaient donc être déçues.

Pourtant, là, sur son bras, il y avait des titres de chansons. Et cela continuait d'apparaître. Maggie sentit un pincement dans son estomac à cette vue. Mince, cette fille lui faisait de l'effet.

\- J'adore son écriture, fit son amie en soupirant.

Maggie réprima un sentiment de jalousie. C'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait autant de texte sur sa peau. Et Darla semblait apprécier un peu trop cette écriture qui était à elle.

Elle était ridicule, non ?

Oui. Totalement ridicule.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

C'était… c'était son inconnue à elle.

\- Je prends mon ordinateur, décréta M'gann. Nous allons créer une playlist avec tout ça. Tout en tapant les titres, la martienne commentait. Elle a bon goût même si c'est très varié. Oh ! Barenaked Ladies ! Tu n'es pas archi fan, Maggie ?

Elle l'était. Et c'était adorable de voir tous les titres sur sa peau. Certains étaient inconnus mais grâce à l'aide substantielle de M'gann, ses oreilles découvrirent bientôt sa playlist personnalisée.

\- Je t'ai envoyé ça par mail, si jamais. Juste au cas où. Tu veux un stylo ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, Maggie refusa l'offre. Maggie décida de répondre après être rentrée chez elle. L'inspectrice se disait que ce n'était pas une chose à faire en public et surtout, elle voulait répondre à son inconnue sans avoir les commentaires de ses deux amies en bruit de fond.

Bien qu'elle ait pris la bonne décision de ne rester qu'une heure, elle profita de sa soirée – battant à plate couture aux fléchettes deux ou trois habitués du bar - et il était tard lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans son lit.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle savait qu'elle s'emballait très certainement pour rien. Avoir une liste de chansons n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça. Des dizaines de personnes publiaient en ligne des listes de leurs chansons préférées. En quoi était-ce différent ?

Mais c'était ELLE. C'était elle qui avait passé du temps à écrire tous ces titres de chansons. Pour que Maggie les découvre. Les écoute. Son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle récupéra les chansons que les filles lui avaient transmises.

Elle ouvrit un nouveau dossier et transféra toutes les chansons dedans.

Elle fit un clic gauche pour renommer le fichier et elle hésita longtemps. Comment devait-elle le nommer ? Après une hésitation, Maggie choisit la facilité. 'Elle'. C'était simple et cela disait tout. Elle avait pourtant ajouté un cœur juste derrière le 'elle' et avait éteint son ordinateur pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Prendre une dernière bière ne lui avait pas réussi.

Elle devait éviter de lui écrire maintenant… Elle était trop spontanée. Cette pensée fut rapidement reléguée aux oubliettes. Elle ne pouvait pas réfréner son envie de lui écrire. Son stylo en main, elle s'amusa à ajouter des petits cœurs et des smileys à coté de ses chansons favorites. Une fois qu'elle en fut satisfaite, elle se coucha.

Le sommeil était une chose agréable. Si on arrivait à le trouver. Maggie se tourna, se retourna, se massa les jambes pour se détendre. Elle marcha un peu. Elle lut quelques pages d'un livre d'Agatha Christie et finit par le lire en entier. Rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pas le moins du monde.

Résignée, elle décida que le plafond était vraiment passionnant à regarder.

Il n'y avait que cette explication qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle découvrit qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas. Il était tard. Ou très tôt. Tout dépendait du point de vue. La brunette allait être épuisée au travail. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre meurtre en vue.

Elle s'ennuyait en fait. Et son esprit était ailleurs. Loin. Auprès d'une inconnue qu'un étrange hasard avait placée sur sa peau.

D'accord.

Elle n'allait clairement pas s'endormir si elle ne s'occupait pas un peu l'esprit. Elle choisit alors de lui réécrire.

Un stylo en main, elle se mit au travail. Son inconnue initiait souvent les sujets et les marques bleues… Il était temps que Maggie se mette au travail à son tour.

En sortant de sa douche, l'aînée des Danvers essuya du revers de la main la condensation sur son miroir. Son bras était propre et lavé de toute l'encre qu'elle y avait mise pour écrire les chansons. Elle espérait que son âme sœur avait pris soin de tout noter avant… Ce qui était rassurant, c'était qu'il y avait encore tous les petits cœurs qui signifiaient selon toute vraisemblance son amour pour les chansons proposées. Alex soliloqua dans sa salle de bain :

\- Suis-je la première levée de nous deux ? Ou la première lavée ? Ou il a congé aujourd'hui, le veinard…

Son regard perçut une couleur bleue sur son reflet et tournant son regard, elle découvrit à la jonction entre son épaule gauche et sa clavicule que son âme sœur avait dessiné une fleur. Le dessin n'était pas très grand, deux ou trois centimètres, tout au plus.

\- Alors, ça…

Une goutte d'eau tomba de ses cheveux sur son tatouage d'un jour et elle l'essuya. Elle se sécha rapidement, enfila des sous-vêtements et commença son exploration. Sur son épaule, c'était très clairement un petit hibiscus. Alex découvrit qu'elle avait une fleur de lys sur son bas ventre, à la limite de l'os de son bassin. Sa cheville droite était désormais ornée d'une petite marguerite. Ou bien était-ce un gerbera ?

Pour ne pas arriver en retard, elle devait partir dans le quart d'heure de son appartement. C'était largement assez pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle s'habilla en vitesse sans faire plus attention à ses choix vestimentaires et s'installa à table avec son ordinateur. Une recherche rapide lui permit de récolter les informations qu'elle désirait.

C'était le minimum des choses pour déterminer avec certitude ou presque les fleurs dont il était question et elle avait pris en photo. C'était juste au cas où une douche ou un bain matinal de son âme sœur les ferait disparaître.

Elle prit sa moto et traversa la ville en essayant de ne pas penser au langage des fleurs. Une entreprise perdue d'avance. Comment allait-elle seulement oublier ce qui était sur sa peau ?

Dans un soupir, elle se gara et secoua ses cheveux pour leur donner une forme potable. Peine perdue, une fois encore, elle avait sacrifié sa coiffure pour des recherches internet sur les fleurs et se retrouvait avec des épis. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et vivaient pleinement leur vie. Même Winn avait ri en la voyant et pourtant, il avait peur d'elle…

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche mais l'agent du DEO fit d'abord le tour de ses équipes pour voir si la nuit avait été calme. Elle salua J'onn qui discutait désormais avec Winn et se réfugia dans son laboratoire pour lire les messages de sa sœur.

Kara : Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! James a enfin eu des 'nouvelles' de son âme-sœur…

Alex : Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il a eu comme message ou tu vas ménager le suspense encore longtemps ?

Kara : Je ménage le suspens.

Alex : …

Kara : Je le ménage toujours autant, je trouve ça comique. Et j'imagine très bien ton air agacé. C'est très chouette.

Kara : Tu boudes ?

Kara : Oui, je confirme, tu boudes, c'est du propre !

Kara : Bon d'accord, je te dis tout.

Alex : … Tu es tellement prévisible.

Kara : Je ne t'écoute même pas, enfin si, je te lis, mais je ne fais pas attention à tes horribles insinuations. C'est drôle, pour James. Je t'assure.

Alex : Eeeeeeeet ?

Kara : C'est un codage. Littéralement. Cela passe du binaire pur aux hiéroglyphes et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il y a aussi du grec. Voir du cunéiforme, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est du cunéiforme, Winn a promis de me l'expliquer.

Alex : C'est une première. Je veux son sang. Enfin, je veux… Disons que ça m'aiderait pour mes analyses. Les tatouages dynamiques sont encore plus énigmatiques et j'avoue que l'on tourne en rond avec les analyses. Dis-lui de me rendre visite.

Pour une fois, elle prit sa sœur par les sentiments et rajouta trois smiley souriants. Kara en utilisait tout le temps et en très grande quantité.

Kara : Si tu promets de lui offrir un bonbon, il sera d'accord.

Kara avait répondu immédiatement après avec une centaine d'émoticônes qu'Alex ne prit même pas la peine de traduire. Sa sœur avait un talent pour traduire ses idées en dessins mais son aînée n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les traduire en langage compréhensible.

L'agent Vasquez lui apporta quelques dossiers à étudier et le langage des fleurs revint au centre de ses préoccupations une fois qu'elle fut au calme.

Elle ouvrit internet et commença sa recherche précise. Bien entendu, elle ne se contenta pas d'une simple recherche sur un seul et unique site, non. Elle en consulta au moins quatre et compara les résultats.

Bon sang, comment allait-elle oublier les significations de ces fleurs ?

Comment allait-elle oublier que sa cheville clamait littéralement 'Que faire pour arriver à te séduire?'. Bien qu'il y ait aussi la possibilité que cela soit 'Je ne vois que toi', une autre signification de la marguerite. Par acquis de conscience, hésitant entre marguerite et gerbera, elle avait vérifié sa signification. Bien mal lui avait pris. C'était 'Tu illumines ma vie'.

Rougissante, elle avait hésité à rechercher ce que voulait dire le lys et l'hibiscus.

Non, c'était idiot de faire un lien entre un simple dessin et une signification un peu obscure inventée des siècles auparavant pour occuper les jeunes gens à se courtiser galamment.

Mais la perspective de savoir que son âme sœur pouvait avoir fait ces croquis en tout état de cause l'avait convaincue de faire ces deux recherches rapidement.

L'hibiscus était autrement plus… intense. Pour ne pas dire totalement époustouflant. 'Mon amour est dévoré par le désir ardent' ou 'Si seulement je pouvais oser vous déclarer mon amour'. Alex avait préféré oublier cette partie.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparée au lys.

Sa hanche lui envoyait un message troublant.

'Ose m'aimer'.

C'était tout ce qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de tomber amoureuse et d'en oublier tout ce qui était autour. Alex n'aimait pas les rendez-vous galants. Ses dernières relations s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisant parce que justement, son cœur n'était jamais séduit. Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas l'intimité et la promiscuité.

Et malgré tout, même en s'efforçant de faire de son mieux, elle n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui fasse la cour. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle avait pourtant réussi à séduire des hommes et à vivre quelque chose avec eux, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Néanmoins, lire ces trois mots…

Cela avait remué quelque chose en elle. Une envie étrange qui lui tenait au corps et au cœur.

Les raisons pouvaient être multiples. Peut-être parce que cela venait de de son 'âme sœur bleue' ou parce que cela ressemblait vraiment à un défi ? Mais cela lui avait donné envie d'essayer. Pouvait-elle seulement oser l'aimer ?

Non.

C'était absurde.

Elle ne pouvait pas craquer pour quelques discussions écrites sur sa peau, pour quelques dessins à naissant sur sa peau au fil des jours et des heures.

Pourtant…

Pourtant Vasquez et son épouse étaient reliées l'une à l'autre. Des âmes sœurs bleues se trouvaient régulièrement depuis le début de l'épidémie, ils se trouvaient malgré la distance et les obstacles. Et leurs couples semblaient devenir solides, contre toute attente.

Non.

Cela ne pouvait pas…

Cela n'était pas…

Elle n'allait berner personne aujourd'hui et surtout pas se berner elle-même. Elle avait envie de relever le défi. C'était grisant et effrayant à la fois. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Pas de cette manière-là du moins.

Et si elle osait ?

\- Tu es carrément passée au langage des fleurs pour draguer ton intello, Sawyer ? Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, tu as vraiment des qualités indubitables pour draguer.

Maggie leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Que diable Murphy voulait-il dire ? Elle agita les mains pour lui signifier qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il tentait de lui dire.

\- Sawyer, l'amour te rend bête, mais tu es charmante.

Son collègue lui expliqua gentiment qu'il désignait sa modeste personne et sa peau de latino mal réveillée avec un sourire niais.

Maggie essayait sincèrement de comprendre, elle n'avait pas de fleur dans son bureau et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il… Oh.

À moins que... son débardeur enfilé à la va-vite ce matin en arrivant au poste n'était pas franchement si couvrant que ça ? Elle avait réussi à rester dans son bureau toute la journée, évitant ainsi les commentaires sur sa tenue légère. Malheureusement pour elle, Murphy aimait débarquer à l'improviste quand il avait envie de fuir les officiers de police un peu trop bruyants.

C'était bien sa 'veine' d'être en débardeur à vrai dire. Une voiture avait roulé droit dans une flaque d'eau ce matin en face du poste de police et elle avait dû se changer avec ce qui était dans son sac de sport. C'est-à-dire un short et un débardeur noir un peu moulant. Très moulant à vrai dire, ce qui expliquait son acharnement à rester dans son bureau à l'abri des regards.

Sur son épaule, elle aperçut très clairement l'hibiscus qu'elle avait dessiné pour son âme sœur.

\- C'est juste un simple dessin. Juste pour…

La faire sourire. L'intriguer. Lui donner envie de parler. Voilà ce que Maggie pensait.

Fort heureusement pour elle, la fleur sur son bas ventre était bien cachée de la vue de Murphy. Maggie se demanda un instant si ses vêtements trempés n'avaient pas abîmé le dessin – elle aurait été déçue car elle en était assez fière – mais sa cheville était saine et sauve, elle avait pensé à le vérifier.

Tant qu'elle restait assise derrière son bureau, tout irait pour le mieux et son collègue ne verrait pas un autre dessin sur sa peau.

\- C'est un quoi ?

\- Pardon ? fit la jeune inspectrice.

\- Ton truc, là, ta fleur, c'est quoi ? Sur ton épaule.

\- Un hibiscus…

\- Hibiscus dis-tu. D'accord. Alors, alors, suspense, roulements de tambours, l'hibiscus signifie…

Il avait pris son téléphone pour faire une recherche rapide et Maggie arrêta de respirer un instant sous le choc…

\- Mais je n'ai pas fait en fonction de ça, aucune signification, je te le dis, Murphy. Laisse tomber, cela n'a rien à voir.

Ce n'était pas beau de mentir, elle en convenait, mais elle avait tout fait de mémoire et elle avait bien trop peur de découvrir qu'elle avait envoyé un message de haine à son âme sœur.

\- Mon amour est dévoré par le désir ardent, annonça Murphy en souriant niaisement.

Maggie ouvrit la bouche, ébahie. Non. Non ? Elle n'avait quand même pas envoyé… Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mon amour est dévoré par le désir ardent, tu lui as envoyé une fleur qui signifie mon amour est dévoré par le désir ardent. Invite-la au restaurant avant de la ficher dans ton lit, Sawyer. Une âme sœur mérite le meilleur. À moins de vouloir la convaincre illico de venir chez toi en lui promettant de lui faire l'amour passionnément toute la nuit comme tu sembles le suggérer avec cet hibicus…

Maggie sentait qu'elle allait regretter son côté spontané de cette nuit. Donc, elle déclarait sa flamme, une flamme ardente par-dessus le marché, sans le savoir. Elle n'osait penser à la signification du lys ou de la marguerite…

Et elle n'allait certainement pas vérifier cela au travail. Il y avait de la paperasse à faire. Des tonnes de paperasse.

Elle se concentra sur son travail.

En rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, elle n'attendit pas avant de faire une recherche rapide. Elle l'aurait bien fait au travail mais toutes ses recherches étaient surveillées par ses supérieurs et elle avait dû déposer son téléphone dans un bol de riz suite à la rencontre avec la flaque d'eau.

Internet était formel et Maggie se demanda si allait oser réécrire à son âme sœur.

'Que faire pour arriver à te séduire?'

'Ose m'aimer'

Maggie fixait ces quelques mots sur son écran d'ordinateur et elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

C'était… intense. L'hibiscus avait d'autres significations mais associé avec la marguerite et le lys, il était évident que ces dessins innocents pouvaient avoir une signification particulièrement explicite.

Elle avait juste eu envie, il fallait bien l'avouer, d'envoyer un message du genre 'j'aimerais vous courtiser si vous êtes d'accord'. Sa mémoire était réellement défaillante ou son subconscient avait décidé d'œuvrer dans l'ombre.

Depuis le début de cette affaire de virus bleu, les messages étaient simples, sans réelle implication personnelle. Il n'y avait pas eu d'échange de noms, d'adresse ou de téléphone. Elle avait soigneusement évité les discussions personnelles sur la vie amoureuse de sa correspondante, sur ses envies, ses projets.

Elle était pourtant curieuse.

Réellement curieuse de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, si elle était plus grande qu'elle – une chose que Maggie adorait avec ses conquêtes – ou encore quel était son prénom. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'impliquer sa correspondante dans sa vie d'inspectrice de police accro au travail. Ses précédentes relations s'étaient toutes terminées de façon chaotique. Et ses ex rejetaient toutes les fautes sur Maggie et son travail.

Ce qu'elle avait fait sur sa peau était un dessin aussi anodin que les animaux de la semaine précédente. Malgré tout, si Murphy avait raison, son 'intello' pouvait avoir fait la même recherche. Et avoir compris un message que Maggie n'avait pas vraiment envisagé en premier lieu.

Une fois le choc passé, Maggie se surprit à sourire. Cela lui plaisait, même si cela n'avait pas été totalement intentionnel.

Elle avait envie la courtiser. De lui parler.

Du moins, si elle en avait aussi envie…

Et peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourrait lui redessiner ces fleurs sur sa peau, en le pensant totalement.

Kara fronça les sourcils en voyant sa sœur perdue dans ses pensées. Sa future victoire écrasante était en train de perdre tout son intérêt si Alex ne participait pas.

\- Tu es en train de me laisser gagner au Monopoly.

\- Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Alex cligna des yeux, agita la tête pour réfuter l'assertion puis soupira. À quoi bon mentir ? C'était Kara. Sa petite sœur alien tombée des étoiles. Lui mentir ne servirait à rien et lui parler pourrait peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair dans cette affaire.

\- Mon âme sœur m'a envoyé quelque chose ce matin. Et j'y réfléchis un peu trop. Au point d'en oublier le jeu. Mais je vais quand même te botter les fesses. Rêve si tu crois gagner cette partie.

\- Rêve seulement, Alex. Après une hésitation, elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et pencha la tête pour tenter de regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Quoique. Je vais te montrer quelque chose et tu vas me dire comment tu vois ça. Si ça signifie quelque chose à tes yeux ou pas. Bref.

Elle fit un sourire un peu contraint puis tira le col de son T-shirt. L'hibiscus bleu était toujours bien visible sur sa peau. Elle sentit ses joues d'empourprer. C'était gênant. Parce qu'elle connaissait la signification possible de cette fleur. Mais elle devait s'emballer pour rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Un regard en direction de Kara fut suffisant pour l'inquiéter définitivement. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le regard brillant avec juste un dessin d'hibiscus ?

\- C'est adorable ! Tu as vérifié ce que cela signifiait ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis certaine d'avoir un livre là-dessus.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, sa blondinette de sœur avait déjà parcouru son appartement de long en large à la vitesse de l'éclair pour apporter le livre en question. Ouvert à la bonne page, par-dessus le marché, Kara n'avait pas de demi-mesure.

\- Oh. Oh ben dis donc, joli l'hibiscus…

Kara siffla avec admiration en lisant les explications.

\- Ouais. Donc à tes yeux, ça signifie quelque chose, ce n'est pas juste un fan d'hibiscus ?

\- Eh bien… non ? Au pire, c'est un message inconscient. Sexy l'inconscient. Il y en d'autres ? de fleurs s'entend.

Kara souriait toujours. Alex en rougit une nouvelle fois, incapable de se réfréner.

\- Une marguerite.

Les pages furent tournées.

\- C'est trop mignon !

Autant tout avouer.

\- Et un lys.

Des pages bruissèrent en étant manipulées à la vitesse surhumaine de Kara.

\- Connaissant ton goût pour les challenges et les défis, ce lys était fait pour toi en fait. Mais tu n'as pas l'air ravie par ces dessins, je me trompe ?

Un nouveau soupir accompagna cette affirmation. Alex savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça.

\- Tu… Je… Je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Pour me faire des amis ou pour flirter ou pour sortir avec quelqu'un.

\- Alex.

Kara voulait réellement la gronder alors Alex reprit rapidement la parole.

\- Non, je le sais, Kara. Ce n'est pas de l'auto apitoiement. Promis. C'est juste que… en quoi cela va-t-il être différent ? Je n'apprécie même pas…

L'intimité. Se souvenant qu'elle parlait avec sa petite sœur, elle ne voulut pas approfondir l'idée d'intimité dans un couple. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fallait étaler en public. Les reproches qui lui avaient été formulés dans le passé n'étaient pas opportuns non plus dans cette conversation. Même si Alex avait largement de quoi dire sur le sujet. Elle reprit pourtant, voyant que Kara avait envie de l'écouter.

\- C'est un virus. Nous ne connaissons rien de lui. Est-il mortel, toxique, ou a-t-il été créé pour faire du mal aux gens ? Je suis connectée avec un autre être dans ce monde. Un être dont je ne connais rien et qui m'envoie des messages sur ma peau. 'Ose m'aimer'. Je pourrais aussi bien lui écrire ça aussi. Ose aimer un agent secret luttant pour protéger le monde des aliens avec sa petite sœur qui vient de Krypton.

\- Et qui manie les armes avec talent, insista sa petite sœur avant de continuer. Et qui est dure à cuire et canon. Ça rentre aussi dans ton descriptif ce genre de choses. Bon tu n'as aucun talent culinaire mais c'est un détail.

\- Tu me dragues ?

Un rire lui échappa. Kara lui tira la langue.

\- Alex, parle-lui. Comment savoir tout ça si tu ne lui parles pas ?

\- Tu le fais, toi ?

\- Oui. Ses mémos sont désormais bien dissimulés sur son avant-bras. Je ne lui ai pas expliqué que c'était parce que j'étais Supergirl mais parce qu'à mon travail, mes boss me voulaient tirée à quatre épingles. Elle a avoué être la directrice de sa propre entreprise et qu'elle ne se souciait pas de telles choses mais qu'elle allait néanmoins faire un effort.

\- C'est une fille.

\- Oui. C'est étrange parce que je n'ai jamais considéré la question de genre. J'ai plutôt tendance à apprécier les gens pour ce qu'ils sont, pas pour leur sexe. Mais oui, c'est une fille, définitivement.

\- Non. Aucun problème. C'est… juste… je ne sais pas. En voyant ces fleurs ce matin, je me suis dit que mon correspondant était peut-être… une fille.

C'était la première fois qu'elle osait formuler cette idée et elle se sentait idiote et sexiste et absolument stupide. Elle s'empressa de rectifier son affirmation.

\- Non. C'est idiot et basé sur, eh bien, des préjugés. Voilà. Un homme pourrait très bien dessiner des animaux, ou des fleurs. Pourquoi irais-je imaginer quelque chose de plus et je n'ai jamais été attirée par une fille et...

Le taux de nervosité de sa grande sœur inquiéta Kara. Alex semblait vraiment secouée par cette idée. Pire encore, elle semblait réellement dépassée par ça. Sa grande sœur était toujours forte, elle portait le monde sur ses épaules et le sauvait régulièrement. C'était elle l'héroïne derrière Supergirl.

Et si elle pouvait gérer la possibilité d'une âme sœur bleue féminine, pourquoi Alex semblait-elle si bouleversée ?

\- Alex, si tu as besoin de parler ou juste… tu m'appelles. Je débarque dans la seconde. Mais tant que je suis là, je vais te botter les fesses en beauté, je vais gagner ce jeu.

Elle relança les dés, préférant post poser cette discussion.

La rouquine réajusta sa veste et enleva une petite peluche de son épaule. Le commissariat était calme ce matin-là. Il était très tôt et ses horaires avaient été adaptés en fonction de ses cours à l'université. Et elle espérait vraiment que ces travaux obligatoires seraient positifs comme Maggie l'avait promis.

Matilda passa les portes et fut accueillie par la vision d'une Eileen tirée à quatre épingles et passablement stressée.

\- Bonjour Eileen.

\- Hey. Salut. Bonjour. Euh, j'ai apporté du café. Et des petites crèmes et plein de sucre. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu, ce que vous prenez pour le petit déjeuner alors, j'ai rusé.

\- Respire. C'est très gentil à toi. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Je t'explique ce que tu vas faire pour le mois à venir ?

Eileen agita la tête de bas en haut. Elle était tellement nerveuse.

En arrivant, Maggie fut surprise de constater que le hall d'entrée était bien plus calme. Il y avait toujours autant de personnes dans la salle mais ils semblaient étrangement tranquilles. Les deux filles à l'accueil semblaient elles aussi calmes et détendues.

\- Matilda, Eileen, vous leur avez fait quoi exactement à ces pauvres gens ? Vous les avez drogués ?

Elle ne rigolait qu'à moitié. C'était stupéfiant.

\- Non, nous avons appliqué la technique de la boucherie. Ils entrent, prennent un numéro en catégorisant leur visite pour que l'on détermine leur ordre de priorité et on les répartit en fonction.

\- Eh bien. Waouw. Et ils ont accepté ? Et personne ne moufte ?!

Maggie Sawyer admira les effets de la technique puis se tourna vers les filles et ajouta un ' Impressionnant'.

Ashley, l'âme bleue d'Eileen, était en cours régulièrement pour finir son année, mais Maggie avait réussi à convaincre la jeune fille – ou plus exactement, elle avait réussi à convaincre ses parents – qu'un stage découverte pouvait être du plus bel effet sur ses candidatures pour l'université. Elle aurait ainsi deux demi-journées par semaine au poste de police. Elle devait arriver bientôt au poste de police.

\- Bon travail. Je file, on a enfin un meurtre ! fit Maggie guillerette et enthousiaste.

En se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle entendit la rouquine demander s'il était normal de se réjouir autant d'un meurtre. C'était une belle journée qui commençait.

Surtout avec ce qu'elle avait découvert sur son poignet au réveil. Le dessin n'était pas forcément des plus ressemblants mais son intello de correspondante avait inscrit la fleur et sa couleur le long de la tige qu'elle avait dessinée.

Une tulipe orange.

Une simple et douce tulipe orange.

La précision de la couleur exprimait tout ce que Maggie avait supposé. Sa correspondante avait recherché la signification de ses trois dessins. Et elle répondait par le même langage.

Maggie s'était précipitée pour vérifier ce qui était sous-entendu sur son téléphone qui avait survécu à l'eau et cela avait fini avec un sourire un peu niais sur le visage.

Cette tulipe était l'expression du désir de séduire la personne. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour entamer son projet 'séduction de l'âme-sœur bleue'.

Enfin dans son bureau, elle s'installa pour ouvrir un nouveau dossier. Ce meurtre allait être un changement bienvenu dans ce monde qui tournait en bleu.

Sans pour autant se mettre au travail réellement, avec précision, elle indiqua la date du jour juste à la jonction de son coude, elle précisa ensuite une heure, un film d'action avec de jolies filles pour les rôles principaux et bien entendu, une suggestion de desserts à grignoter devant.

Une sorte de rendez-vous, chacune dans son appartement mais partageant en même temps leur vie. Elle hésita un instant puis décida de suivre son instinct qui ne la trompait que rarement. Elle ajouta de sa belle écriture un peu ronde : 'n'oublie pas de porter un T-shirt à manches courtes'.

Elle agrémenta son texte d'un petit smiley qui faisait un clin d'œil.

Son pyjama était mis, elle avait des desserts à profusion dont un roulé à la cannelle qui sentait divinement bon et le DVD était dans le lecteur. Elle attendit l'heure indiquée et mit en route le lecteur. Alex était dans l'expectative. Fidèle à ses habitudes, elle n'avait pas lu le résumé – se spoiler les trois quarts du film n'avait strictement aucun intérêt à ses yeux, profiter d'un bon film c'était se laisser submerger par l'histoire et se faire surprendre.

L'histoire était simple : une enquête policière menée par deux acteurs qui ne tombaient pas amoureux au premier regard – Alex avait envie d'embrasser son âme-sœur pour ce choix grandiose de film – et il y avait de l'humour.

Une couleur bleue attira son regard après vingt minutes de film. C'était une réplique avec un gros cœur juste après. Alex confirma qu'elle l'avait appréciée également en mettant elle aussi un cœur. Puis, avisant un détail à l'écran, elle paria une bouchée de roulé à la cannelle que le coupable présumé était innocent à cause de l'heure du crime. C'était clairement une déformation professionnelle mais elle espéra qu'elle passerait juste comme étant une fanatique de films policiers.

'Je ne peux pas parier, je l'ai déjà vu. Bien vu. Impressionnant.'

Alex soupira de soulagement – ou bien était-ce de la déception ? – en voyant le 'impressionnant'. Elle avait espéré – redouté ? – avoir un indice sur le sexe de son âme-sœur. Un 'je suis impressionné(e)' aurait été le bienvenu. Cette pensée ne la quittait plus. Sa discussion avec sa sœur avait réveillé la curiosité de savoir si son âme-sœur était un homme ou une femme. Ce qui ne changerait rien, strictement rien à sa vie. Elle voulait juste savoir ce que ce virus alien avait choisi chez cette personne pour les relier ensemble. Un simple hasard ou un calcul savant ?

Voilà, elle avait loupé un moment essentiel et elle ne savait pas pourquoi le tueur était censé être mort.

Fort heureusement, la réponse était sur son bras.

'Si tous les abandons de vêtements près d'un pont signifiaient un suicide, la police serait débordée en permanence ^^'

Alex fut prise dans le film quand le rythme s'accéléra. Il était vraiment excellent. Elle en délaissa son bras et ses pâtisseries jusqu'au dénouement final.

Elle découvrit des commentaires divers sur son bras. Des remarques sur le film, mais aussi des commentaires sur son manque de réponses. 'Trop prise par le suspens, hein ?' Question à laquelle elle répondit. 'C'était juste passionnant. Suite épaule'. Elles avaient écrit bien trop sur l'avant-bras et le manque de place se faisait sentir.

'Merci pour la découverte. Je bosse tôt demain. On se refait ça vite ? *croise les doigts*'

'*clin d'œil* Bien entendu. Tu choisis le prochain film ou une série ?'

'D'accord. Tu aimes donc le risque ^^'

'Pas de comédies romantiques crétines ? Pitié ? *sourire gentil*'

'Ceci est une promesse' écrivit Alex.

'Nenuit'

'Bonne nuit'

En se glissant sous sa couette, elle se promit de bien laver sa peau pour avoir de l'espace pour lui écrire le lendemain.

Et de consulter des traités de graphologies. Pour tenter de déterminer le sexe de son inconnu. Très clairement, elle n'oserait jamais lui demander directement. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ou plutôt, cette soirée lui avait apporté son lot de révélations. Elle l'appréciait vraiment. Et ses goûts cinématographiques étaient intéressants tout comme ses choix de pâtisseries à bien y réfléchir.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici pour vos petits yeux ébahis, la suite des aventures de Virus ! Pour le moment, j'arrive à tenir le cap d'un chapitre par mois, croisons les doigts ! Et mini spoiler, il y aura du Sanvers à lire pour la Saint-Valentin cette année.

Bonne lecture en tout cas et merci de suite cette histoire

* * *

Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait pu envisager – et cela représentait vraiment pour Maggie un tas de scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres – l'arrivée d'Ashley se passa relativement bien aux yeux de l'équipe du commissariat.

Pour Maggie par contre, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle était d'une nervosité à toute épreuve. C'était son idée, elle en était bien consciente, mais faire face à la situation était une toute autre perspective. Qu'avait-elle eu comme projet pharaonique et suicidaire ? Allait-elle y survivre ou y laisser des plumes ?

Lorsqu'un couple suivi d'une adolescente entra, un vent de panique la submergea. Mais elle était courageuse et au pire, elle pouvait les mettre au cachot si c'était nécessaire. Sans être légale, la perspective la réconforta un peu. Assez que pour oser faire trois pas en avant et assumer ses actes.

Maggie se força à sourire en accueillant la famille d'Ashley et c'était là un exploit. Les parents de la demoiselle étaient toujours aussi condescendants et critiques à l'égard de cette affaire de virus bleu. Maggie interpréta leurs griefs comme étant directement dirigés contre l'amour peu commun que portait leur fille à une autre jeune fille.

Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de réfréner une envie pressante de les enfermer et de jeter la clé à Supergirl pour qu'elle la détruise d'un regard.

Matilda semblait hautement perturbée par ce qu'elle entendait derrière son comptoir. Elle profita d'un instant où le commissaire accueillait le nouveau trio pour murmurer discrètement à l'oreille de sa collègue :

\- Ils savent que tu es… Matilda lui fit un clin d'œil qui était tout sauf discret. Du côté obscur de la force ?

Matilda connaissait parfaitement son orientation et avait assez de tact pour ne pas le crier sur les toits. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, bien évidemment. Enfin, pour presque personne, se fit elle la réflexion en voyant les parents d'Ashley faire un nouveau commentaire inapproprié.

\- Nope, murmura-t-elle en retour. Pas le moins du monde, tu t'en doutes bien.

\- Et tu ne comptes pas les tuer ici maintenant là tout de suite ? demanda sa jolie collègue en jetant un regard noir au couple qui se surpassait en matière de préjugés.

\- Nope, confirma Maggie dans un soupir triste.

Avec un enthousiasme qui faisait un peu peur mais qui était également très rassurant, Matilda affirma :

\- Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux. Je connais des méthodes efficaces.

\- Non plus, je ne veux pas risquer de te voir aller en prison alors que tu tenterais juste de sauver l'humanité. Quoique si on devait mettre tous les homophobes en prison, ça en ferait du monde.

Dans un soupir, sa collègue lui demanda en s'affalant un peu sur son comptoir.

\- Dis-moi au moins que tu vas leur pourrir la vie, Mags.

\- Toujours pas, ma ptite dame. J'essaie de rester neutre dans un but très noble.

Matilda fronça les sourcils tout en plissant son joli nez d'un air dégoûté.

\- Noble ? Un but TRÈS noble ? Genre ? Pourquoi tu les tolères ces… microbes ? Non, c'est méchant pour les microbes. Mais tu as compris l'idée.

\- C'est Ashley, prononça lentement Maggie, espérant que sa collègue comprenne le sous-entendu.

\- Oui, elle s'est présentée, je sais.

\- Je te dis, c'est Ashley… insista Maggie avec un sourire forcé.

\- Comment ça c'est Ash… Attend, c'est la Ashley de NOTRE Eileen ? Elle avait les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Tu plaisantes ?!

\- Hin hin, pas du tout. Et personne n'est au courant alors fais un grand sourire comme si tout était normal. C'est mon plan le plus foireux pour la bonne cause de l'année. Non, du siècle.

Matilda obéit par réflexe. À bien y réfléchir, c'était certainement ce grand sourire niais collégial des deux femmes qui intrigua Ashley qui supposa qu'une de ces deux horribles mégères devait être la cause de tous ses problèmes. Ses parents la laissèrent entre de bonnes mains, ou du moins ils le croyaient dur comme fer.

Ashley fit le tour des services pour être présentée et elle se comporta de manière admirable pour une jeune fille qui avait été forcée par ses parents d'intégrer un poste de police.

Tout le monde au commissariat s'entendait sur le fait que la jeune fille était agréable, serviable et aimable. En plus, comme il y avait moins de citoyens qui venaient hurler au scandale pour les conséquences du virus bleu, la vie au poste de police était devenue un peu moins rude. Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Quoique à en croire les statistiques tenues par Matilda, ils s'étaient probablement habitués à ce flux permanent d'allers et retours dans la salle d'attente, ils enregistraient toujours autant de plaintes et de recours.

L'ensemble de ces choses faisait en sorte que l'ambiance était pour le moins détendue en ce lundi matin.

Ashley par contre n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Elle digérait pour ainsi dire assez mal le fait d'avoir été propulsée dans cet environnement par ses parents qui lui avaient promis qu'elle oublierait bien vite 'sa phase délirante'. Dès qu'elle le put, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à confronter Matilda et Maggie. Puis, elle se souvint que ses parents avaient salué avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme la jeune latino et elle comprit que c'était certainement elle la responsable de tous ses problèmes actuels ou presque.

\- C'était votre idée, n'est-ce pas ? Que je travaille ici, proche des problèmes et horreurs véhiculées par les âmes bleues pour me faire comprendre à quel point je suis en train de me faire fourvoyer par une inconnue…

\- Oui, c'est mon idée, mais tu dois m'écouter parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Ashl…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et brandit son index dans une menace non dissimulée.

\- Non. Vous, vous allez m'écouter. Vous n'allez pas me convaincre que mon âme sœur ne vaut rien, vous n'allez pas non plus me convaincre qu'elle est une pauvre fille complètement malade et que je ne devrais pas y croire. Mes parents ont essayé et le résultat est un échec total. Je l'aime. Elle m'aime. Et rien, et surtout pas vous, n'allez me faire penser le contraire. Aimer les filles n'est pas un crime !

Elle n'avait pas hurlé, non, elle était d'un calme olympien. Menaçante mais très calme. Un sourire échappa à Maggie et elle eut en retour un regard noir et furieux. Ashley avait du répondant, il n'y avait rien à redire à ça.

\- Ça vous fait rire en plus ?!

Outrée, la jeune fille était probablement prête à sauter à la gorge de l'inspectrice Sawyer qui lui faisait face. Sa colère était en plus décuplée par le fait que ses parents semblaient l'apprécier plus que de raison.

\- Non. Ashley, je ne veux pas rire. Je… écoute, je suis comme toi. Littéralement comme toi.

Ashley fronça les sourcils et pencha un peu la tête de côté. Maggie lui fit une grimace pour qu'elle essaie de comprendre ce qu'elle lui insinuait.

\- Quoi ?

Bon, la grimace était manifestement un échec total. Dans un murmure, Maggie lui expliqua en allant droit au but :

\- J'aime les filles. Et il se peut vaguement que j'aie organisé ta venue ici parce qu'Eileen bosse aussi ici sous mes recommandations et, Maggie agita un index menaçant en constatant qu'Ashley avait la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc de cette révélation, ne hurle pas je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, pas de scandale, mon but est réellement très gay friendly.

La nouvelle stagiaire semblait choquée au-delà de toute considération. Elle agitait frénétiquement de droite à gauche sa tête, s'attendant à ce que l'inspectrice lui explique que c'était la blague la plus cruelle de l'année. Mais non, elle restait là, plantée devant elle, lui expliquant l'inimaginable. Elle allait pouvoir voir Eileen ? Pour de vrai ?

Elle inspira profondément pour calmer ses nerfs mis à vif.

\- Mes parents n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se trame ici ?

\- Non.

D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être aussi directe. Ashley allait bientôt tomber dans les pommes. Elle palissait à vue d'œil.

\- C'est du suicide. On va se faire prendre. Ils vont m'assassiner et cacher mon corps dans la rivière la plus proche en le lestant avec du béton armé. Ou pire. Ils vont me donner en pâture à des lions comme dans la Rome antique. Ou m'abandonner dans les bois, la nuit, à la merci de toutes les bêtes sauvages…

\- Possible, c'est possible, oui. Mais ils iraient en prison pour un tel crime. Je peux te l'assurer et ma collègue Matilda confirmera. On est dans la police, on est douées pour coffrer les gens pour ce genre de crime. Mais ça vaut le coup, non ? De tenter une aventure suicidaire, aidée par une inspectrice et une future inspectrice de police, demanda Maggie en incluant Matilda dans son plan diabolique.

Ashley ne prit même pas le temps de la réflexion avant de s'exclamer.

\- Grave. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- Dis-toi seulement que j'aurais aimé que l'on m'aide à une époque.

Ashley avait un sourire accompagné de larmes.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vue en vrai.

\- Je sais. Tu pourras la voir dans trois jours. Ici elle est en examen.

\- Vous êtes la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. De l'univers même. Et même au-delà. Jamais un être aussi merveilleux n'a foulé l'univers et les environs.

Maggie rougit et tenta la seule parade possible selon elle. Elle n'était jamais à l'aise face à de tels compliments totalement surfaits.

\- Mensonge. Supergirl existe.

\- Elle ne vous arrive même pas à la cheville, commenta la jeune fille avec aplomb.

\- Je suis d'accord avec la gamine, commenta Matilda.

La jeune fille y croyait vraiment, Matilda aussi.

000

Alex venait de passer des heures atroces. Son corps était endolori et possiblement blessée, enfin… il était très certainement blessé. Elle avait forcé tous ses subalternes à se faire ausculter avant elle et elle commençait à le sentir passer. Le moindre mouvement se révélait désormais être une corvée.

Était-ce seulement humain ?! Elle avait passé plus de trente-trois heures de veille à la suite après une attaque des bâtiments du DEO. Il était presque cinq heures du matin lorsque les agents du DEO furent renvoyés chez eux après un check-up complet. Ils avaient tenus à attendre que l'agent Danvers soit également soignée avant de rentrer et de profiter d'un repos forcé à domicile. Alex fut pourtant sans pitié pour ses subalternes, les dégâts étaient importants et ils étaient tous priés de prendre deux jours de repos au minimum. C'étaient ses ordres et elle allait veiller à ce qu'ils soient respectés. Quitte à les renvoyer à coups de pieds aux fesses si cela était nécessaire.

D'un air absent, elle contemplait l'étendue du désastre dans la salle de contrôle. Il y avait des blessés légers qui assuraient l'intérim, fort heureusement. Certaines salles étaient en très piteux état et seraient inutilisable pour un moment. Winn essayait d'évaluer à quel point cela allait être compliqué à sécuriser le temps des travaux.

Toute à son observation, elle frottait machinalement les contours du pansement sur sa cuisse. C'était encore bien douloureux malgré les doses massives de médicaments qu'elle avait ingurgitées pour soulager son corps endolori.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses ordres pleins de bons sens envers ses collaborateurs devinrent les ordres de son propre chef à elle et ils lui étaient directement destinés.

Les mains sur les hanches, il la regardait d'un air à la fois réprobateur et concerné. Comme un père en somme. Et J'onn était fermement décidé à ce qu'elle se repose également et ce, eût-il été contraint de la ligoter et de l'enfermer dans son appartement. Alex ne doutait nullement qu'il n'est soit pas capable. Elle tenta cependant sa chance, dans l'attente d'un miracle.

\- Mais, et le travail, quelqu'un doit bien s'occuper de maintenir cette ville dans le calme, non ?

La jeune femme disait ça en y croyant elle-même à moitié. Il avait juté de la protéger envers et contre tout… même envers elle-même.

\- Vous n'allez jamais pouvoir vous en sortir sans moi !

J'onn leva un sourcil amusé mais une réponse fusa juste après, intransigeante. Supergirl annonçait avec fougue qu'elle allait gérer avec le dernier martien National City pendant que les agents iraient se reposer. Aucun contre ordre ne serait toléré ni d'elle ni de J'onn. Winn ricana en entendant ça. Alex lui lança un regard qui le fit glapir de peur. Bien, même blessée et avec une tête de lendemain de la veille, elle avait encore un minimum de contrôle sur un agent. Enfin, sur Winn… Ce n'était pas vraiment une référence.

L'aînée des Danvers n'était pas ravie de cet arrangement, c'était un euphémisme. Mais à peine arrivée dans son bureau plongé dans l'obscurité – un des générateurs avait rendu l'âme, son besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et d'étendre ses muscles surpassa pour une fois son inquiétude pour sa sœur. Elle était épuisée et courbaturée. Ses blessures se révélaient plus importantes encore que ses prédictions.

\- Tu es certaine que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle encore une nouvelle fois à Kara en étouffant très mal un bâillement.

\- Alex, je te l'ordonne, tu rentres à ton appartement et tu files au lit. Tu soignes tes bleus avec la crème que ton âme sœur a préconisé et qui a fonctionné à merveille la dernière fois, tu rassures cette dernière sur ton état et tu dors, tu dors une journée entière, deux ou trois si besoin, plus encore si tu es motivée. Je m'occupe de ravitailler ton frigo et je t'amène les croissants demain matin. J'ai besoin que tu sois en parfaite santé et ce n'est pas en courant au DEO que cela va se faire. Alex, chérie, je t'aime, tu le sais. Mais avec tout mon amour, je te le dis. Oust. Du balai. Rentre chez toi ou je te botte avec douceur les fesses pleines de bleus que tu te tapes !

Avisant qu'Alex ne bougeait pas d'un poil et qu'elle semblait très tendue, sa cadette comprit que la situation devait être grave. Plus encore que ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Kara fronça les sourcils, réellement inquiète.

\- Tu as mal.

C'était un constat, pas une question.

\- Je vais m'en sortir, tu me connais…

\- Alex.

\- Oui, Kara ?

\- Je te ramène ? Je fais taxi gratuitement cette nuit, juste pour tes beaux yeux. Aucune facture, c'est un bon deal non ?

L'inquiétude de Kara s'accrut lorsqu'Alex accepta sans même rechigner un instant de plus. Avec précaution, elle prit Alex dans ses bras et tenta d'ignorer qu'elle serait les dents à s'en faire mal, sûrement car elle était blessée et souffrante.

La pluie était torrentielle dehors et elles arrivèrent à l'appartement en étant passablement trempées. Alex, à moitié groggy par les médicaments qui faisaient enfin effet, fit remarquer que Kara, même trempée, était toujours parfaite et qu'elle, simple humaine, devait ressembler à un castor dépressif qui vient de manquer de se noyer.

\- Tes comparaisons sont toujours très étranges quand tu es à l'ouest, Alex. C'est perturbant.

Alex se décida à prendre une douche quand son taxi Supergirl repartit protéger la ville. Ce n'était pas du luxe mais elle regretta amèrement le moindre mouvement qui étirait ses plaies. Elle se lava doucement et essaya de faire abstraction de l'eau rosâtre qui coulait. Au moins une de ses plaies était encore ouverte.

Se sécher prit du temps. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu se laisser sécher en restant là à ne rien faire mais l'idée qu'elle puisse attraper froid lui ramena un peu de bon sens. Elle enfila simplement une culotte en dentelle un peu lâche qui traînait dans son tiroir pour tout pyjama et se mit au lit sans demander son reste. Kara avait disposé un stylo-bille sur son oreiller. Ce rappel était tout sauf subtil mais sa cadette n'avait pas forcément tort.

Alex se glissa sous sa couette épaisse et réfléchit un instant à quoi écrire.

Elle souleva son bras pour découvrir que son correspondant avait laissé un mot pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Son médecin du DEO n'avait fait aucune remarque non plus.

Un sourire lui échappa inconsciemment et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de le réprimer une fois qu'elle en fut consciente. Elle était ridicule à 28 ans de réagir à une chose aussi insignifiante, non ?

Mais son correspondant, son âme sœur bleue, se souciait d'elle. C'était grisant. Mais il allait réellement se poser des questions sur sa manière de vivre. Elle était couverte de bleus.

'La pluie est torrentielle et ma moto va toujours bien malgré un très beau vol plané. Un parapluie est requis pour ce matin, je le crains, alors ne l'oublie pas ou sors ton maillot de bain'

Son écriture était tremblante. Sa fatigue était plus importante encore que ce qu'elle croyait. Et le souvenir de son vol plané était encore bien vivace dans son esprit. Il n'impliquait pourtant pas de moto mais des aliens dangereux… Elle allait passer pour une catastrophe ambulante en moto alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un accident. Ce qui était un moindre mal quand la vérité était qu'elle était un agent secret combattant les menaces extraterrestres au côté de Supergirl.

000

Lire le message de son âme sœur après avoir découvert les bleus sur sa peau ne la rassura pas le moins du monde et ce, malgré la petite pointe d'humour finale. Maggie s'était habituée à dormir avec des T-shirt à courtes manches pour lire au saut du lit tout message qu'elle aurait pu recevoir. Mais si l'absence de message avait été intrigante pendant deux jours, découvrir ce message étaient dans un sens bien pire. La chute en moto était en soi assez effrayante et la taille des bleus l'était encore plus. Elle avait passé dix minutes à examiner les dégâts sur sa peau dans le miroir en maugréant.

Elle avait eu envie d'hurler. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun indice qui lui prouvait que son âme sœur n'était pas violentée par un conjoint. L'excuse de la moto était plausible mais son instinct policier avait envie de se rebeller. Elle était rentrée dans la police pour protéger et aider ses concitoyens.

Tout en mangeant, elle s'exhorta au calme. Elle devait la croire. Elle lui affirmait que c'était une chute en moto. Elle allait la croire, elle devait la croire, non ? Maggie se jura pourtant de l'interroger le jour où elles se verraient en face à face. Elle voulait la rencontrer, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Et l'idée lui donnait une étrange sensation dans le ventre.

Le bleu sur l'épaule était impressionnant et devait être très douloureux. Alors celui sur la cuisse devait être une torture. L'idée de mettre une trace de rouge à lèvre en embrassant sa propre épaule pour que son âme sœur le voie lui avait frôlé l'esprit. Une hésitation et un appel pour un possible meurtre avait relégué cette idée aux oubliettes.

Après un début d'enquête sous la pluie – le conseil du parapluie s'était révélé exact - Maggie était de retour au poste. Elle avait, par acquis de conscience, vérifié si un accident de moto avait été rapporté sur National City mais sans succès. Ce qui laissait présager que son âme sœur, avec la chance légendaire qu'elle avait, se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays dans le meilleur des cas.

Ou alors qu'elle lui mentait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vérifier si elle était en sécurité ou non…

\- Non, Margaret Sawyer, arrête tes conneries. Elle va bien. Elle est en sécurité et c'est un banal accident, c'est… un… banal… accident.

Murphy l'avait sauvée de ses sombres pensées en arrivant au pas de course dans son bureau.

\- Sawyer, en route, encore un autre meurtre.

La tranquillité n'était pas une chose facile depuis quelques jours. Les vengeances et crimes liés aux âmes sœurs devenaient monnaie courante. La jalousie était un sentiment puissant et la passion ne valait guère mieux. L'inspectrice Sawyer le découvrit une fois de plus avec cette énième enquête qu'il faudrait gérer avec au minimum quarante autres. Sa journée passa en un clin d'œil.

Épuisée et sur les rotules, elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger d'un millimètre ce soir-là. Elle avait eu peur pour son âme sœur. Était-elle victime d'une jalousie malsaine à cause du virus bleu ? Cette perspective n'était pas engageante, elle écrivit sur son bras.

'Promets-moi que personne ne t'inflige ces blessures intentionnellement sur quelque chose de sacré. S'il te plaît.'

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une réponse apparut doucement sur son bras qu'elle fixait du regard. 'Je suis très maladroite. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je suis spécialiste en arts martiaux. Je sais me défendre. Les bleus et moi, on est très potes. Et c'est une promesse faite sur la tête de ma petite sœur.'

Un soupir lui échappa.

Elle n'était pas sans défense ; du moins, si elle ne mentait pas. Elle savait prendre soin d'elle. Elle était maladroite. Juste maladroite.

Mais Maggie avait envie de faire quelque chose pour Elle.

C'était idiot, elle n'avait pas de quoi l'aider pour ses blessures… Mais elle pouvait peut-être lui apporter du réconfort. Elle voulait lui apporter un peu de Sawyer dans sa vie.

Maggie repensa à sa tante. Au début de leur cohabitation, son malaise était tel qu'elle ne parlait presque pas. Elle se morfondait sur sa famille brisée par ses « sentiments non conventionnels » comme avait formulé sa mère et par les horreurs que son père avait proférées. Tante Anna avait commencé par la consoler avec des petits plats et des desserts. Ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à son cœur brisé en mille et un morceaux, mais cela lui avait redonné le sourire quand elle avait découvert qu'Anna avait une notion toute personnelle des desserts et des mélanges de goûts. Il y avait eu des défaites cuisantes mais aussi des inventions spectaculaires.

Leur fondant au chocolat était leur invention préférée. Elles avaient passé des heures à réinventer cette recette avant de trouver celle qui leur correspondait le mieux. Et il était temps de rajouter un membre dans le club très sélectif des accros du fondant au chocolat Magna.

Maggie retrouva la recette dans sa cuisine entre le pot de sucre vanillé et le curcuma. Le papier était un peu jauni, il y avait des taches de chocolat et de beurre fondu mais c'est ce qui faisait tout le charme de la recette. Elle avait vécu. Il y avait des annotations et des commentaires. Elle nota le tout sur sa cuisse et rajouta que la préparation devait-être enfournée dans un four préchauffé, samedi à 15h52 précise pour huit minutes de cuisson, pas une de plus.

Sur son bras, elle écrivit de sa plus belle écriture 'Une surprise sur la cuisse' sous le commentaire de son âme sœur bleue qui avait un peu perdu de sa couleur et rajouta en vitesse un petit cœur qu'elle effaça aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à la draguer ouvertement, n'est-ce pas ?

Surtout qu'une recette au chocolat n'était pas considérée comme de la drague dans le guide universel du flirt…

Maggie décida que cela le serait désormais.

Il était temps de révolutionner le monde, avec du chocolat.

000

Blottie dans son lit, Alex profitait de son premier jour de repos forcé. Enfin, profiter n'était peut-être pas le terme exact. Endurer semblait plus approprié. L'inactivité n'était clairement pas son fort et elle endurait ce congé avec courage en calculant qu'elle serait bien vite de retour dans son laboratoire adoré. Elle imaginait déjà les tests qu'elle pourrait lancer sur la nouvelle combinaison de tissus qu'elle voulait créer.

Kara soupira bruyamment à côté d'elle.

\- Kara, écoute, je sais que c'est pour mon bien, je le sais, mais juste un peu de travail ne me tuera pas.

\- Arrête de remuer ainsi. Tu dois te reposer et aucunes de tes moues n'aura d'effets sur moi. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

\- Je vais bien, je…

Pointant du doigt l'écriture fine sur le bras de sa grande sœur, la blondinette fut catégorique :

\- Ton âme sœur te croit en danger de mort. Je t'ai vue, de mes propres yeux, frôler la mort une fois encore. Tu ne veux pas lui laisser cette impression. Tu ne dois pas lui laisser cette impression et à moi non plus ! Alex, nous, bleuet et moi, nous tenons à ce que tu te ménages un peu.

\- Je vais bien… je…

\- Ton bras !

Les deux sœurs Danvers observèrent la fine écriture ronde qui annonçait une surprise sur la cuisse d'Alex. Un petit cœur apparut et disparut dans la foulée.

Cette hésitation fit sourire Alex bien malgré elle. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié l'idée d'être en couple ni celle de s'envoyer des petits cœurs dessinés juste pour le plaisir. Mais le voir ainsi tatoué sur sa peau… c'était différent.

C'était… oui, différent. Alex ne voulait pas catégoriser le sentiment qui naissait doucement en elle. Cette impression d'être à la bonne place au bon moment. C'était idiot. C'était un virus extraterrestre qui ne durerait probablement pas. Qui n'aurait probablement aucune valeur une fois disparu.

Mais c'était un lien avec une autre personne, qu'elle le voulait ou non. Et elle allait finir par apprécier cela.

Misère, elle l'appréciait déjà de trop.

Kara la fixait avec un sourire.

\- Quoi ? grogna Alex.

\- Tu étais en train de rêvasser… Tu pensais à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Kara…

\- Montre ta cuisse.

\- Kara !

\- Allez ! Tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui est inscrit là. Moi aussi. Levons le voile pudique de ce plaid et découvrons le monde merveilleux de ton âme sœur.

\- Tu me parlerais de ton âme sœur peut-être ?

\- Pas maintenant, c'est différent et j'essaie encore de découvrir des choses à propos de mon âme sœur sans risquer de dévoiler mon secret. Et ce n'est clairement pas une chose facile… Mon âme sœur est tout aussi prompte à dissimuler son identité… Ce qui signifie que je dois vivre par procuration. Tu es ma procuration, Alex.

\- Même pas en rêve, blondinette.

\- S'il te plaiiiiiiit.

La moue de Kara était une arme de destruction massive pour ses défenses.

\- Je vais le regretter, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en abdiquant.

\- Jamais. Tu m'aimes trop.

Alex leva le plaid et Kara sautilla littéralement de joie. La journée allait-être longue.

 _000_

C'était parfois très simple de faire la cuisine. Maggie le faisait souvent par automatisme mais elle appréciait réellement cette aptitude que lui avait transmise Anna. Un coup de déprime ? Une soudaine envie de chocolat ? Une folle envie d'oublier tout et de se concentrer sur une découpe minutieuse de légumes ou de fruits ? La cuisine était son refuge depuis bien des années.

Mais préparer cette recette en sachant que quelque part dans cette ville, ce pays ou même ailleurs, bien au-delà des frontières, une fille qui pouvait potentiellement être son âme-sœur faisait exactement les mêmes gestes… C'était ajouter une nouvelle dimension dans sa cuisine.

Elle souriait, s'imaginant avec elle. Était-elle grande ? Petite ?

Maladroite comme elle semblait l'être, elle devait être couverte de farine tandis qu'elle arborait un T-shirt noir. Maggie essaya de ne pas se l'imaginer avec juste un boxer noir comme dessous avec une trace de main farineuse sur la fesse. L'idée la fit sourire de plus belle. Elle allait avoir des crampes aux zygomatiques.

Elle devait avoir l'air ridicule dans sa cuisine à ricaner niaisement toute seule. Heureusement que personne ne la voyait.

Deux âmes sœurs, liées par une poudre bleue extraterrestre et par une recette magique. C'était presque digne d'un roman.

Une fois que le chocolat fut fondu avec le beurre, elle ajouta un œuf et le sucre. La farine suivit et les épices. Cela allait être juste divin.

Le four était à bonne température et elle avait cinq minutes d'avance. Parfait.

Elle espéra que son âme sœur s'en sortait comme un chef.

000

Kara étendit la main à la vitesse de l'éclair pour rattraper un œuf qui tombait droit sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

\- Alex, fais un effort s'il te plaît. Tu vas faire un massacre à ce rythme-là.

\- Viens m'aider au lieu de critiquer, rétorqua l'aînée des Danvers en frottant une main farineuse sur son short.

Kara esquissa un sourire. C'était un véritable massacre et c'était splendide de voir Alex se préoccuper d'autre chose que de son travail.

\- Ton âme sœur, ton travail. Débrouille-toi. Moi je fais des photos pour la postérité et je sauve les œufs innocents.

Tout en parlant, Kara s'amusait à prendre de jolis zooms de la figure de sa sœur où une belle trace de chocolat était visible.

Alex lança une poignée de farine sur sa sœur qui était déjà bien loin. La vitesse kryptonienne était vraiment impossible à vivre parfois.

\- Et tu nettoieras tes bêtises après, Alexandra Danvers !

\- Hey ! Continue comme ça et tu ne goûteras pas à ce dessert.

Kara fut dans l'instant sur une chaise, sage comme une image. L'appareil photo toujours dans les mains, elle essayait de se faire discrète.

\- Il y a du bleu sur ta main… fit remarquer la cadette.

\- J'ai vu. A travers la farine et le chocolat.

\- Tu comptes lui répondre ?

Kara était vraiment plus qu'impossible. Extraterrestrement impossible. Alex en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle ajouta l'œuf qui avait survécu à une chute pour finir dans son dessert.

\- Quand ce mélange sera au four et que je pourrai enfin le lire.

Elle avait réussi à mettre les quarante grammes de chocolat avec les vingt de beurre. Ensuite, elle avait fondu le tout délicatement et ajouté un œuf entier, oui, c'était bien ça, vérifia-t-elle sur sa recette par peur de mal faire.

Et ensuite… ah oui ! Elle devait y joindre huit grammes de farine. De nouveau huit grammes de fécule de pomme de terre – ce qui était l'ingrédient le plus étrange à ses yeux mais ce que son âme sœur voulait, Alex le voulait aussi.

Une fois tous les ingrédients ajoutés, elle mélangea énergiquement avant de se rappeler qu'il manquait le sucre. Vingt grammes lui indiqua la recette qu'elle avait photographiée et imprimée.

Bien, elle avait tout mis dedans.

Non.

Il fallait encore ajouter un peu de vanille, du piment de Cayenne. En très légère quantité. Une pointe de couteau précisait la recette. Et également un peu de réglisse.

Elle répartit la pâte dans deux ramequins et vérifia l'heure. Elle avait deux minutes d'avance.

Un sourire lui échappa quand elle lut sur sa main un 'Prête pour le dessert de ta vie ?'.

000

Maggie avait le sourire le plus niais de l'univers.

Elle en était certaine.

Parce que sur sa main, elle avait un splendide 'Prête, mon capitaine, j'enfourne et cap sur le pays des merveilles'. C'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une référence à un Disney, fort heureusement, pas le plus niais. Maggie l'aimait bien mais chaque fois qu'elle les voyait voler dans le ciel, une appréhension la tiraillait. La même que quand elle voyait Supergirl s'envoler dans les airs. Elle avait toujours l'impression que la gravité allait les rattraper et les faire s'écraser comme une crêpe au sol. Elle se souvenait encore avec effroi de l'accident d'avion qui avait été miraculeusement sauvé par Supergirl.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Il était temps d'enfourner pour huit minutes précisément à 170° Celsius. Maggie l'aimait juste cuit à l'extérieur et bien fondant au milieu. Elle espérait que son âme sœur apprécie la cuisson.

Pendant ces huit minutes, elle prépara en vitesse le canapé où elle disposa une multitude de coussins pour être bien installée et un film. Elle allait profiter de sa dégustation. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, elle allait surtout devoir se faire à l'idée que quelque part en ce bas monde, une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, dégusterait en pensant à elle, une recette familiale.

Un jour, peut-être, elles la feraient ensemble.

000

Alex ferma les yeux en goûtant le dessert la première fois. C'était totalement idiot et ridicule. Elle n'avait clairement jamais goûté de chocolat pimenté auparavant. Et si la sensation était déroutante dans un premier temps, ce n'était vraiment pas mauvais. C'était assez agréable en fin de compte, décida-t-elle en replongeant sa cuillère dans le pot.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est divin. J'aime ton âme sœur d'amour vrai et sincère. Oh mon dieu, c'est trop trop cropbon.

Le commentaire de Kara la fit sourire. C'était plus que divin. C'était irréel et paradisiaque. Cette recette allait clairement devenir un classique de la famille Danvers, elle comptait bien s'en emparer vilement.

Kara avait un sourire en coin quand elle s'approcha. Consciente que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur la blondinette, Alex lui frappa la main avec sa cuillère.

\- Garde tes pattes loin de moi, ce ramequin est à moi.

\- Oh, je n'en voulais pas à ton fondant, rassure-toi. Même s'il est juste parfait. Non, je voulais juste avoir accès à ta main.

Alex comprit trop tard le sous-entendu et vu la vitesse surhumaine de sa cadette, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Et sans qu'elle puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva avec un 'Délicieux, je te vénère et j'érigerai une statue à ta gloire ! Épouse-moi à la place de ma sœur' sur la main droite.

\- Kara !

\- Au moins, ton âme-sœur saura que tu as une sœur qui a bon goût. Tu devrais mettre ton avis sur ta main gauche, si vraiment tu veux commenter en personne. Mais oublie la demande en mariage, ton âme sœur est potentiellement à moi là de suite.

Alex lui tira la langue avant de finir son ramequin. D'abord manger, ensuite elle commenterait.

000

Vexer une belle-sœur potentielle n'était pas vraiment recommandé. Mais vexer une âme sœur potentielle l'était encore moins. C'était là, la réflexion qui tournait dans la tête de l'inspectrice de police Sawyer en découvrant l'adorable message qui était apparu d'une écriture étrangère.

Car si elle avait bien ri en voyant le 'Délicieux, je te vénère et j'érigerai une statue à ta gloire ! Épouse-moi à la place de ma sœur', elle avait rougi devant le simple 'merci pour la découverte' qui ornait sa main gauche. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la touchait dans ce simple message, même si, elle devait bien l'avouer, c'était probablement le petit cœur maladroitement dessiné qui faisait tout son charme.

Et maintenant, elle allait devoir passer le reste de sa journée à se dire que si elle avait pu l'embrasser juste après ce petit goûter… elle aurait eu le goût du chocolat et d'un soupçon de piment vanillé. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir ôter cette pensée de son esprit.

Oh non.

Elle était grillée.

Maintenant, elle pouvait se l'imaginer avec un peu de chocolat sur les lèvres et l'envie la démangeait de l'embrasser pour le lui enlever. Et puis elle devait aussi avoir de la farine sur la fesse et il fallait donc mettre à nettoyer ce pauvre boxer fantasmé, ce qui laissait la fille de ses rêves avec très peu sur le dos, laissant présager une suite tout aussi agréable et…

Elle fantasmait beaucoup trop.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette fille et elle était en train de craquer.

Elle passa son week-end entier à lui écrire, oubliant même ses activités habituelles.

000

Le travail était une chose sérieuse au DEO. En principe, du moins. Winn fixait avec attention la grenouille sur son pouce, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Depuis qu'Alex Danvers était en repos forcé comme la plupart des agents, il faisait bon vivre au calme.

La grenouille semblait bouger quand il ne la regardait pas, elle allait se balader. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il la retrouvait toujours à des endroits improbables, comme si elle jouait à cache-cache.

Pourtant, plus il la fixait, plus elle était immobile. C'était presque devenu un défi. Il jouait avec un tatouage vivant.

Dans un soupir, il détourna son regard et lança une boulette de papier qui atterrit à côté de sa cible.

\- Je vois que ça travaille dur.

\- A… Alex. Mais, congé… maladie ! bafouilla-t-il.

\- Je m'ennuyais, que se passe-t-il de beau dans notre ville aujourd'hui ?

J'onn laissa son regard parcourir le hall d'entrée du DEO et avisa Alex. Il grogna un peu. Personne n'avait osé lui faire la remarque qu'elle semblait encore bien secouée par son dernier combat. Lui, par contre, n'allait pas s'en priver. Il l'avait forcée à prendre deux jours de congé et elle ne semblait pas capable d'accepter cet ordre. Il allait lui rappeler qui dirigeait le DEO.

\- Agent Danvers ?

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Mon travail.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Je vais vous ramener chez vous par la force si c'est nécessaire.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas…

Manifestement, elle avait sous-estimé son agacement en la voyant. Il avait réellement eu peur pour elle. Il avait l'habitude de l'enguirlander plus ou moins sévèrement. Elle ne prenait pas assez soin d'elle et avait la fâcheuse manie de mettre les autres avant elle. D'accord. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour faire un truc pareil ?!

Il l'avait fait voler à travers toute la ville.

Toute.

La.

Ville.

Il avait ouvert sa fenêtre avec facilité, comme s'il avait fait ça à de multiples reprises et encore sous le choc de cette révélation, elle se laissa conduire sur son canapé.

\- Je vais vous imposer un jour de congé de plus. Pour apprendre qu'un jour de repos obligatoire est pour votre bien et qu'il est nécessaire d'obéir aux ordres. Et si vous revenez une nouvelle fois pendant la période où je vous aurai imposé un repos, Agent Danvers… je le prolongerai encore, et encore, et encore si ça peut vous convaincre de m'obéir. Est-ce bien clair ?

Elle hocha la tête et se résigna à son sort.

En deux jours, elle avait été ramenée de force chez elle par deux aliens. Elle espérait que l'expression jamais deux sans trois ne se vérifierait pas.

Alex sentait clairement qu'elle allait s'ennuyer à mourir si elle était cloîtrée dans son appartement telle une princesse dans sa tour d'ivoire. À moins peut-être de faire appel à un… ami.

000

Une demande de film. Voilà qui n'était pas banal. Pour ainsi dire, même si les conversations par messages bleus devenaient plus fréquentes, Maggie n'avait jamais envisagé que cela devienne aussi… eh bien aussi agréable. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était question que de conseils cinématographiques… mais c'était aussi une manière de laisser une trace dans la vie de son âme sœur. De s'insinuer en quelque sorte sur sa peau et peut-être également dans son cœur. Et elle avait désormais un défi de taille.

Elle n'avait pas envie de tenter une comédie romantique, ni des thrillers et encore moins des films supposés 'drôles'. Les super-héros… non plus.

Elle voulait lui laisser un indice sur son métier.

Non, c'était stupide, elle n'allait quand même pas…

Si.

Maggie laissa échapper un petit rire, agita la tête de gauche à droite en riant encore pour la forme, puis attrapa un stylo.

Sa main, mue par une volonté propre, griffonna sur sa peau un mot. Zootopie. Comment une charmante petite lapine devenait un membre respecté de la police contre l'avis de tous.

L'histoire de sa vie en somme. Les oreilles pointues et la queue en pompon en moins.

La réponse sur son bras ne tarda pas.

'Toujours ravie de découvrir de nouvelles choses.'

Cette réponse enthousiaste lui donna le sourire et une envie furieuse de trouver cette fille, de l'attraper par sa veste en cuir – elle se l'imaginait toujours sexy en diable avec une veste en cuir – et de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle rêvait de l'embrasser comme ça, spontanément, en se fichant bien du lieu ou de l'heure ou des personnes présentes. Juste l'embrasser et tout oublier.

Peut-être même l'attirer dans un coin sombre, lui faire un sourire encourageant et l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Et elle glisserait sa main doucement vers…

Un soupir lui échappa.

Non, elle devait absolument arrêter ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur une inconnue. Enfin si. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment nier qu'elle fantasmait. Cela durait depuis des jours. Surtout depuis la journée fondant au chocolat. Mais elle n'avait rien à se raccrocher à part peut-être son écriture, son sens de l'humour ou sa maladresse générale.

Et elle s'imaginait ses lèvres douces et envoûtantes et…

Fort heureusement, un message sur son bras lui changea les idées. 'À quelle heure regarderons-nous ce… dessin animé ? ^^'

L'inspectrice Saywer put ainsi proposer une soirée film pour le soir même - elle n'était pas de garde - et confirmer qu'un dessin animé pouvait parfois réserver de belles surprises.

Après quelques recherches dans sa cuisine, elle en profita pour lui envoyer une recette de pâte à crêpes.

Elle lança le film à l'heure dite et tout en dévorant une pile de crêpes d'une taille indécente, écrivit sur son bras ses commentaires. Son âme sœur bleue sembla immédiatement prendre en affection la jeune policière, à son plus grand dam. Pouvait-elle seulement résister à des commentaires pareils ?

'Elle est adorable. Et cette vocation est vraiment chouette.'

Cette fille était parfaite, non ?

Bien après le film, la soirée se prolongea. La discussion dérivait lentement et Maggie avait même prévu une lingette humide pour nettoyer son bras pour faire de la place pour de nouveaux écrits.

Elles parlaient cinéma, musique mais aussi littérature ou de l'actualité. Rien de vraiment personnel en somme. Mais Maggie sentait qu'elle était prête à dériver vers d'autres sujets. Sans trop réfléchir, elle écrivait :

'J'ai envie de'

T'embrasser. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre alors elle prit son temps pour réfléchir à quoi indiquer ensuite.

000

'J'ai envie de'

Sur son bras, parmi toutes ces écritures, il y avait un 'j'ai envie de'. Une crêpe à moitié trop cuite à la main, Alex se figea. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait cette phrase. Cela pouvait être d'ailleurs très innocent comme phrase, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la version disons, réservée pour les adultes. Son âme sœur pouvait avoir envie… d'elle ?

Non.

Elle devait avoir les pieds sur terre et éviter ce genre de pensées. Elle n'avait jamais(?) eu de relations où elle se sentait à l'aise. Pas une. Il y avait toujours cette impression de ne pas être à sa place, de faire comme tous les autres sans en retirer le bénéfice escompté.

Mais là, elle avait envie de nicher son nez dans le cou de son âme sœur. C'était idiot, inconsidéré et probablement irréaliste. Cette envie ne la quittait pourtant pas.

Alex avala le reste de sa crêpe en vitesse.

Alors, les mains libres, sans vraiment y réfléchir – et fort heureusement, sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais fait – elle prit un stylo et écrivit 'moi aussi'.

Ce qui ne voulait rien dire. Le texte bleu sur sa peau était une phrase non finie. Il y avait des centaines et des milliers de raisons pour ne pas finir une phrase. Le téléphone qui sonne, un inconnu qui se présente sur le pas de la porte, une envie pressante de se rendre aux toilettes ou bien un petit creux et une visite dans le frigo…

Alors répondre à quelque chose qui n'était pas fini, c'était…

'Oserais-je dire que je suis ravie ?'

Alex fronça les sourcils, c'était bien un e à la fin du ravi ? Ou était-ce une trace des messages précédents ? Oui, cela devait être d'un message précédent. Alex sourit devant sa méprise. Pendant un instant, son cœur avait manqué un battement ou deux. La perspective de discuter avec une fille était…

Un rire lui échappa de nouveau. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état ? Son cœur battait plus fort, plus vite. Ses paumes étaient moites.

Elle devait se reposer et oublier cette méprise étrange qui semblait la tourmenter plus que de raison. Alex décida qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête tout. Sur le champ.

'Bonne nuit'

Il n'était pas vraiment tard, elle aurait pu rester encore quelques heures à papoter. Elle aurait pu. Si elle n'avait pas cru pendant un instant que son âme sœur était une fille. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Pour délasser ses muscles encore souffrants et oublier un peu.

Non, elle avait mal lu. C'était sûrement ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Une dose de Virus pour bien finir la semaine (ou pour commencer une nouvelle semaine).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un peu interdite, Maggie fixait le 'bonne nuit' qui s'était affiché sur son bras.

C'était abrupt comme fin de conversation. Il fallait bien avouer, Maggie avait connu à bien des reprises des fins plus abruptes, ici, il n'était question que d'un simple bonne nuit…

Malgré tout, il lui semblait que cette discussion n'aurait pas dû se terminer ainsi. Elles en étaient arrivées à parler de choses plus intimes et Maggie avait cru comprendre que c'était du rentre dedans. Oui clairement, c'était du flirt, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités, réalisa-t-elle en relisant leurs écrits. C'était du flirt éhonté. Puis, elle avait répondu spontanément qu'elle était ravie et… là, c'était le drame. Sa réponse avait conduit à un 'bonne nuit'.

Il n'était pas tard. Du moins, pas aussi tard que ça pour mériter un 'bonne nuit' aussi expéditif et sans appel.

\- Sawyer, tu psychotes, arrête immédiatement. Pas de conclusions hâtives !

La conversation allait bon train et elle avait écrit 'j'ai envie de'. Avait-elle choqué son âme sœur bleue ?

Avait-elle provoqué l'apocalypse sans le savoir ?

En étant un peu mélodramatique, c'était bien possible, elle devait bien l'avouer. Mais même en ne dramatisant pas cette fin abrupte, le résultat était le même : la conversation avait pris fin.

Mais elle avait aussi mis 'moi aussi'.

Cela voulait dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela devait dire quelque chose.

Inquiète, Maggie surveilla sa peau un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Son âme sœur n'allait plus écrire maintenant, elle le sentait bien, mais elle espérait et l'espoir est une chose puissante.

\- Encore quelques minutes…

Elle attendait.

Patiemment.

Depuis bien cinq minutes.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires de réflexion, elle s'était décidée que dans soixante secondes, elle allait faire quelque chose d'autre et ne plus fixer son bras comme une imbécile. Cinquante –neuf, cinquante-huit et demi, cinquante-huit, cinquante-sept et demi, cinquante-sept, cinquante-six et demi…

Puis une couleur bleue se propagea. C'était un vrai soulagement de lire un 'à demain, j'espère'.

Maggie soupira. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil pour une inconnue dont elle ne connaissait rien ou presque?

Elle prit son téléphone pour contacter Darla puis se ravisa. En parler, ce serait avouer son crush à une extraterrestre bavarde et enthousiaste donc le tatouage pingouin était visible désormais en permanence dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'il s'agissait de plus en plus d'un beau gros crush pour une inconnue avec qui elle partageait tout sauf des éléments importants. Décidant que le mieux serait de s'occuper un peu, elle attrapa un livre et le dévora. Il était quatre heures du matin et elle se demandait encore, en refermant son livre si son âme sœur avait été choquée, et si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-elle été choquée.

Le plafond était étrangement intéressant. Quitte à ce que le sommeil la fuie, elle s'attarda sur ce plafond blanc. Il était passionnant.

Au matin, elle se réveilla. Avait-elle seulement dormi une heure ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle avait désormais une note sur sa main gauche l'invitant à lire les notes sur ses cuisses. Le' bonne nuit' n'était peut-être pas une manière de finir leurs échanges définitivement et donc, elle ne fuyait pas Maggie. C'était peut-être un véritable 'Bonne nuit, je suis fatiguée, épuisée, je dois absolument dormir de suite mais on se parle très vite'. Cette pensée la rassura.

Maggie sourit devant son attitude idiote.

Cela n'avait aucun sens que cette perspective de ne pas faire fuir son âme sœur bleue la rassure.

Elle n'avait pas eu peur… Pas vraiment.

Enfin…

Si.

Non. Non !

Peut-être.

Un peu.

Beaucoup ?

Certainement en tout cas.

Refusant de réfléchir plus à ses sentiments confus, Maggie fila droit dans sa cuisine pour avaler un café.

C'était une bonne décision. D'abord, un café. Elle aviserait ce qui était inscrit sur ses cuisses après. Quand elle en aurait le courage. Elle allait filer sous la douche en fermant les yeux, très fort.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre et qu'elle arriverait en retard au travail si cela était nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas dormi ou presque, arriver en retard serait dans la même lignée de décisions idiotes.

Elle fila donc dans sa chambre, attrapa une culotte de dentelle rouge et l'enfila à la place de son pantalon de pyjama. Installée sur son lit, elle pouvait enfin découvrir ce qui était proposé. Sur ses cuisses, elle trouva des conseils de lecture. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts même s'il semblait y avoir une majorité d'enquêtes policières. Les Agatha Christie étaient en bonne place, Hercule Poirot avait une fan manifestement. Il y avait aussi des récits de voyage, des livres un peu étranges sur des petits vieux qui changeaient de vie et même des BD dont Maggie n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Pour gagner du temps, Maggie photographia la liste par prudence.

 _000_

Pour son avant dernière journée de congé forcé, Alex Danvers décida qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort pour l'aider dans sa lourde peine. Elle avait dit à Kara de sauver le monde en son absence et comptait bien s'occuper.

De quelle manière ? Elle l'ignorait, mais il ne tenait qu'à elle de le découvrir.

Elle ne voulait pas écrire des choses utiles à son âme-sœur bleue et elle ne voulait pas non plus penser à la possibilité d'un futur à deux. Non merci, elle devait certes être en congé mais elle ne voyait pas du tout l'utilité de se torturer l'esprit avec de telles considérations.

Son téléphone sonna et elle constata qu'elle avait un message de Winn. C'était hautement perturbant de constater que depuis l'apparition du virus bleu, le meilleur ami de sa sœur s'était pris d'affection pour elle.

Pire encore, il ne la craignait plus comme avant.

Un instant plus tard, il lui envoya un nouveau message. Puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Winn : Salut Big Danvers !

Winn : J'ai remarqué que ma grenouille avait changé de tête et je pensais que tu aimerais le savoir.

Winn : J'entends par là qu'elle est toujours une grenouille mais elle n'a plus les mêmes taches. Je pense que c'est un langage de mon tatouage, une sorte de code couleur à transformer en code binaire.

Winn : Le DEO sans les Danvers, c'est un peu trop calme à mon goût.

Alex : Tu es en réunion ?

Winn : Yep.

Alex : Tu travailles dur, je constate…

Winn : C'est une manière de te dire que tu me manques, je suppose. Et que J'onn est particulièrement barbant aujourd'hui.

Alex : Il doit être ravi de l'apprendre.

Winn : Comment pourrait-il l'apprendre ? C'est…

Winn : J'avais un peu zappé le fait qu'il est télépathe.

Winn : Je dois faire mes valises ?

Alex : Non. Ton idée de code binaire caché dans les tatouages m'intrigue. Si jamais J'onn essaie de te mettre à la porte, tu peux lui dire que tu es mon cobaye personnel et qu'il peut t'enfermer dans mon bureau.

Winn : … Espèce de scientifique.

Alex : C'est un compliment, tu t'en rends bien compte ?

Winn : Zut.

Mine de rien, Alex Danvers appréciait ce nouvel aspect de leur drôle d'amitié. Il avait un côté hautement réconfortant.

000

La pause du midi était le moment préféré de Maggie. Elle s'installait dans un endroit totalement improbable du poste de police pour ne pas être découverte facilement et mangeait à son aise.

Pour une fois, elle avait laissé Ashley et Eileen manger seules, les filles avaient pris leurs marques dans le commissariat et elles savaient où se cacher. C'était une simple précaution au cas où les parents d'Ashley débarqueraient sans prévenir. En plus, la fin de leur stage approchait à grands pas et elles tentaient de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

\- Je viens de laisser les filles, annonça Matilda en se glissant discrètement dans la salle où Maggie se cachait, j'ai l'impression qu'elles mijotent quelque chose.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre probablement pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Ce sont des ados éperdument amoureuses. Je pense qu'elles sont capables de tout. Je compte bien les surveiller tant que je peux.

\- Matilda, assis. Mange et respire. Ce sont des ados, je doute qu'elle fasse quelque chose de très répréhensible.

\- On en reparlera.

Maggie lui tira la langue et s'installa mieux dans son fauteuil d'interrogatoire.

\- Tu sais, même si l'on se cache, tu pourrais trouver mieux que cette salle, les chaises sont ultra inconfortables pour une raison.

\- Oui, mais c'est bien pour ça que personne ne se doute que nous sommes.

Murphy se glissa à son tour dans la salle.

\- Sérieusement, les filles, vous devenez un peu trop prévisibles.

\- C'est l'idée de Maggie, pas la mienne !

\- J'me doute, gamine.

\- Vieil homme, que cherches-tu ?

\- Un lieu simple et sans problème pour m'occuper. Je pense demander la main de ma douce et tendre et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Félicitations !

\- Elle n'a pas encore dit oui, fit remarquer Murphy.

\- Exact, mais tu n'as pas encore posé la question non plus. Difficile de dire oui a priori, rétorqua Maggie.

Murphy hocha la tête pour apprécier l'argument à son juste titre.

\- Bien dit. Et vous, ça roule ?

\- Maggie se tracasse pour son âme sœur.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet ! Comment…

\- Ça se voit, tu joues avec des stylos à toute heure mais je ne t'ai jamais vue écrire aujourd'hui. C'est louche.

Maggie soupira. Devait-elle se confier à ses collègues ? Ce serait totalement déplacé, non ? Mais on parlait de Matilda l'optimiste et Murphy le joyeux drille. Okay, elle pouvait faire un petit effort.

\- Elle m'a fait du rentre dedans.

\- Mais c'est très bien ça, fillette ! déclara Murphy avec un grand sourire.

\- Et depuis elle m'évite.

\- Ah… Murphy avait l'air dépité.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a peur de t'avoir choquée toi ? Ou alors elle a eu un empêchement et elle est dépassée par sa propre vie. Ça peut ne rien avoir à voir avec toi, Mags.

\- Pas faux, et en plus, puis-je ajouter qu'elle est peut-être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour venir te draguer en personne et pas par message interposé. Cette fille est peut-être ultra maligne. Elle a quand même réussi à t'envoyer un dessin d'ornithorynque. Pense comme une intello un peu, pour se mettre à sa place.

\- Vous êtes enquiquinant, tous les deux. Vos avis sont un peu trop corrects que pour être honnêtes.

000

\- C'est agréable de faire une grasse matinée.

Alex avait fini par oublier qu'elle était en congé forcé. Ou du moins, elle arrivait presque à s'en convaincre.

Kara par contre en avait laissé tomber son assiette devant son affirmation. Elle essayait de parler mais le choc était bien trop grand.

\- Tu veux dire que tu… que tu apprécies d'être chez toi ? demanda Kara d'un air stupéfait. Alors que tu ne passes jamais plus de quelques petites heures ici ?

Alex hocha la tête pour confirmer. Un sourire lui échappa. Surprendre Kara était toujours aussi amusant.

\- Je suis rarement ici, c'est vrai. C'est finalement assez plaisant. Du moment que c'est temporaire et que je peux rentrer dans mon laboratoire d'ici deux jours. Je n'ai pas envie de créer un laboratoire clandestin dans mon appartement pour continuer mes analyses dans votre dos. Mais en attendant, je m'y fais à ce repos forcé.

Kara fronça les sourcils, elle était en fait un peu inquiète de ce soudain revirement de situation.

\- Tu es en dépression nerveuse ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu dois être fébrile, non ?

Une main fraîche se posa sur le front d'Alex et cette dernière s'empressa de chasser la main importune.

\- Kara ! Je vais bien. Promis.

\- Tu… Certes tu n'as pas de fièvre, mais c'est étrange quand même. Winn ne voudra jamais me croire quand je vais lui raconter ça. Pire, Lucy va se ficher de moi et en beauté, Kara se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et attrapa du papier et un bic avant de se rasseoir près de sa sœur. Pourrais-tu mettre tes déclarations par écrit ? Juste au cas où je devrais prouver mes allégations à ton sujet…

Alex leva les yeux au ciel puis annonça qu'elle avait invité James et Winn à venir passer la soirée.

\- Ici ? Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Confirma à nouveau Alex. J'avais besoin de distraction, les plumer au poker m'a semblé une bonne idée. Ou alors le Monopoly. Je sais combien tu aimes le Monopoly. Plus que ce qui est humainement acceptable.

Un sourire niais venait de naître sur le visage de la cadette, un sourire qui dénaturait totalement ses dénégations :

\- C'est faux, j'apprécie à sa juste valeur un jeu de société. Je suis juste…

\- Tu as au moins dix versions de ce jeu chez toi, rétorqua Alex.

\- Onze en fait, mais certes. On n'est jamais trop prudent au cas où l'un viendrait à disparaître suite à un problème dans mon appartement. Et on varie ainsi les plaisirs en changeant les lieux et les pions et le style du jeu. C'est très sain comme attitude, tu sais.

\- Cause toujours, SuperMonopolyGirl. Tu aimes juste gagner.

000

Maggie avait un sourire niais au travail. Elle le savait parfaitement mais toutes ses tentatives pour rester sérieuse avaient échoué lamentablement. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine à qui l'on vient d'annoncer que Noël sera célébré trois fois cette année et que le père noël triplera les cadeaux.

Non, ce qui la faisait sourire ainsi était de voir tout le personnel arriver en partie ou complètement trempé alors qu'elle avait son parapluie. Beaucoup de policiers s'étaient laissé surprendre par la météo qui ne laissait pas du tout présager un temps de chien.

Maggie, elle, avait son âme sœur pour la sauver de la pluie.

Depuis quelques temps, elle avait le plaisir de voir ce genre de petites attentions le matin au réveil. Son âme sœur adorait se lever tôt. Très, très tôt. Ou alors elle travaillait de nuit ? Dans tous les cas, c'était bien pratique de pouvoir avoir sa Miss Météo personnelle.

Eileen aussi avait un sourire niais mais il était pour une toute autre raison.

\- Tu es amoureuse, dit-elle en s'adressant à Maggie.

\- Quoi ? fit l'inspectrice en se redressant un peu.

\- Tu souris, tu sembles totalement dans la lune et tu n'as pas fait le moins du monde attention à la bagarre qui a éclaté ce matin dans la salle d'attente.

La brunette haussa les épaules et renvoya la jeune fille à ses activités. Elle n'était pas amoureuse.

\- Nie seulement, moi, je connais la vérité.

Non.

Peut-être. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux en discutant par peaux interposées ?

Elle en doutait vraiment.

Même si son cœur avait tendance à se tordre agréablement lorsqu'elle avisait un nouveau message sur sa peau. Ou qu'elle souriait à chaque petit cœur maladroitement dessiné. Ou à rire de bon cœur aux jeux de mots un peu tirés par les cheveux pour commenter les films qu'elles regardaient ensemble.

Ce n'était pas possible de tomber amoureuse ainsi.

Tout simplement.

000

Alex avait presque hurlé de joie en entrant dans son labo. Reprendre le travail était agréable. Non, c'était un vrai délice. Si elle avait été un chat, nul doute qu'elle aurait été en train de ronronner de contentement. C'était vraiment parfait. Et il y avait largement de quoi occuper ses journées.

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'elle reçut une visiteuse très souriante et passablement enthousiaste.

\- De retour, Danvers ?

\- Lucy. Ça faisait un moment…

\- Oui, j'ai été rappelée à Metropolis. Ma sœur se marie. Ou du moins, elle essaie subtilement de faire comprendre à son Clark qu'il doit se bouger les fesses. Parfois, je me demande comment cela est possible que nous soyons sœurs.

\- Oh…

Clark était certes un peu tête en l'air comme Kara, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était peut-être pas si imperméable que ça aux allusions… Quoique. Si, c'était tout à fait possible. Loïs allait finir par le demander en mariage elle-même.

\- Je dois bien dire que j'étais persuadée qu'elle allait le quitter pour filer le parfait amour avec Superman. Commenta Lucy, inconsciente de l'effet que cette phrase aurait sur Alex.

Cette dernière évita de sourire trop franchement mais c'était un peu en vain.

\- Tu t'en sors avec tes musiques ? demanda Alex en ramenant le Virus Bleu sur la table.

Elle n'était parfois pas douée pour changer subtilement de sujet. Mais Lucy était réellement préoccupée par son âme sœur bleue, aussi, elle fonça droit sur le sujet.

\- Non. J'ai arrêté de les fixer jour et nuit. Ça me rend dingue.

\- Tu ne le fais que lorsque tu ne dors pas, c'est ça ?

\- J'essaie du moins. Je me réveille parfois la nuit pour les regarder. J'aurais préféré avoir la grenouille de Winn au moins, ça c'est plus agréable que de devoir lire à la vitesse de l'éclair des paroles de chansons.

\- Je doute qu'il soit de ton avis. Il la fixe jour et nuit cette grenouille, il voudrait la voir se déplacer. Un échec jusqu'à présent, elle semble juste se déplacer lorsqu'il a les yeux loin d'elle en ce moment.

\- D'accord, je retire alors. J'ai envie d'oublier ça, toute cette histoire de virus. Je t'enlève. Lucy attrapa la main d'Alex et la tira vers la sortie du local. Alex eut juste le temps d'attraper sa veste avant d'être entraînée dans le DEO désert. On va boire Danvers. Allons dans un bar pour oublier toutes cette affaire bleue et les théories d'âme sœur. Avons-nous besoin de ça pour trouver chaussure à notre pied ? Non. Certainement pas, nous sommes des femmes fortes et indépendantes et fantastiques, nous avons juste besoin de sortir un peu !

Alex préféra ne rien répondre. Cela valait mieux. Si elle ne répondait rien, elle ne pouvait pas faire une gaffe monumentale et révéler les derniers évènements liés à son âme sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Lane dans les yeux et lui annoncer qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'un inconnu.

000

Attablée devant un verre de vin, Maggie fixait avec attention les dessins sur ses mains. Clairement, elle reconnaissait le style de son âme sœur mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle à ne pas en douter. Quelqu'un qui dessinait sur sa peau. Il y avait un peu de tout, des Ying et Yang, des animaux plus ou moins ressemblant, des fleurs qui la firent rougir au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait elle-même dessiné, il y avait aussi des vaisseaux extraterrestres, une mini représentation de Supergirl les poings sur les hanches, quelques formules scientifiques et même les paroles de la dernière chanson en date d'un groupe de rock.

\- Tu vas les trouer à force de les fixer ainsi.

\- Merci Darla, toujours un plaisir d'avoir un commentaire encourageant, fit Maggie d'un air narquois.

\- Tu comptes lui parler un jour ?

\- Je lui parle souvent, tous les jours pour être exacte.

\- Je te parle de quelque chose de plus concret, de plus… personnel. Parce qu'échanger des recettes de cuisine et des conseils de lecture, c'est bien, j'avoue, c'est une bonne idée, mais ça ne fait en aucun cas une véritable relation.

Maggie ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais elle s'arrêta. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Qu'elle n'osait pas ? Qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir ce qui pouvait advenir de cette histoire ? Darla n'attendait manifestement pas une réponse. Elle avait juste envie de la sermonner.

\- Tu pourrais lui donner ton nom. Je ne te dis pas de la demander en mariage ou de lui expliquer ta vie. Juste… Donne-lui ton prénom.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle semble… occupée.

\- Elle dessine à deux endroits en même temps ? Demanda l'extraterrestre en fixant les dessins en question. Oh. Ils sont deux à dessiner. Tu n'es quand même pas…

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça.

\- Oh mon dieu oui. Tu es jalouse ?! Non. Maggie Sawyer, tu ne vas quand même pas être jalouse que quelqu'un d'autre écrive sur la peau de ton âme sœur ?!

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est ridicule.

Darla ne fit pas remarquer que Maggie rougissait et son amie lui en fut reconnaissante.

La nuit même, en rentrant chez elle, Maggie avait gardé une photographie de tous les dessins mais tout cet amas d'objets ne faisait aucun sens. La fleur ne signifiait rien non plus. C'était du gribouillage sans sens et cela la rendait un peu… chèvre. Du coup, pour couper court à toutes ses réflexions, Maggie se décida à se faire un moelleux au chocolat. Avec un cœur au chocolat blanc, juste pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle n'était pas jalouse.

Du moins…

Non.

Elle n'était – presque pas – jalouse.

000

Alex n'était pas ivre. Non, elle n'était pas du tout ivre. Elle était en fait très, très pompette. Ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose. Lucy Lane était étendue sur son canapé et ronflait légèrement. La soirée avait été longue, riche en explications bafouillantes de la cadette des Lane sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables pendant qu'Alex essayait de faire des dessins pour dire à son âme sœur qu'elle n'était pas loin, et ce même si elle avait eu tendance à l'éviter au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Elle avait réussi à empêcher Lucy de noter plus de détails personnels. Elle avait même élaboré une sorte de rébus complexe pour faire deviner le nom d'Alex Danvers. Non seulement Alex n'avait strictement rien compris à la technique de Lucy en matière de rébus, mais plus encore l'alcool avait fini de saper les efforts de Lane pour paraitre un minimum cohérente pour ce rébus. Las de ce projet et plus imbibée d'alcool qu'un baba au rhum, Lucy s'était endormie sur le comptoir du bar.

Après un trajet en taxi et enfin installée chez elle, Alex ne comprenait toujours rien au rébus en question même en le relisant dans un calme relatif. Pire encore, elle n'avait même pas le courage d'essayer de comprendre l'équation qui avait été inscrite sur sa peau.

Au milieu de toutes ces écritures, il devait y avoir quelques indices sérieux sur son identité. Mais cela était clairement noyé dans tout ce qu'il y avait en plus.

La petite Kara sur son bras souriait. C'était un joli dessin. Un fameux indice mais également un joli dessin.

Elle soupira avant de se déshabiller.

\- Jolie culotte en dentelle, Danvers.

\- Lucy !

La jeune femme qui finalement ne dormait pas sur le canapé haussa les épaules pour se rendre dans la salle de bain d'un pas hésitant.

Alex avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre mais elle n'osait pas se poser la question sur la raison de son emballement. L'alcool, la peur ou… autre chose concernant Lucy et sa tendance à draguer. Décidant que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers des sujets qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas aborder, elle mit son pyjama et fila sous sa couverture. Lucy saurait bien retrouver son chemin dans son appartement.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle dormirait certainement dans la salle de bain.

Dans un soupir, elle se releva. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lucy dans cet état. Kara lui ferait certainement un reproche. Sa sœur n'était que bienveillance. Alex devait suivre la voie de sa cadette.

Elle trouva la cadette Lane dans la salle de bain en train de parler à son miroir. Elle avait vraiment abusé du whisky et du reste. Alex la conduisit jusqu'au canapé et lui posa une couette sur le dos.

\- Ton âme sœur a vraiment de la chance, Danvers.

\- Bonne nuit, Lucy.

\- Toi aussi.

000

Eileen et Ashley étaient toutes les deux à s'occuper de l'accueil ce matin-là et elles étaient tellement souriantes et sympathiques avec les plaignants que la plupart d'entre eux semblaient totalement déconcertés. Maggie n'eut pas le courage de leur rappeler que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de se montrer au grand public sans craindre les parents d'Ashley.

\- Bonjour inspectrice Sawyer !

\- Salut les filles, des nouvelles catastrophes en vue ?

\- Murphy a perdu son parapluie, sinon, le reste des équipes va bien. Matilda est en ce moment même en train de préparer un bon thé à la vanille pour que nous prenions le petit déjeuner ensemble. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Maggie était ravie de la manière dont elle avait pu intercéder pour aider les deux jeunes filles mais elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de tristesse dans le regard quand elle les voyait. Elle avait fait une bonne action. C'était certain. Et elle se demanderait probablement encore longtemps pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu cette chance lorsque ses parents l'avaient chassée sans une autre forme de procès.

Un peu nostalgique, elle soupira.

\- Un souci ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Juste beaucoup de choses en tête, c'est tout, nia Maggie avec aplomb.

\- D'où notre petit-déjeuner des héros. Nous avons des pains au chocolat, des croissants au beurre et même des beignets, tu vas voir, tu vas être bien mieux après ça.

000

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Alex sut que quelque chose clochait. Cela avait certainement un lien avec Lucy Lane couchée à côté d'elle qui avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Depuis quand la jeune femme était là ? C'était incompréhensible. Alex se souvenait l'avoir en quelque sorte bordée dans le canapé et s'être ensuite couchée. Alors, pourquoi se retrouvait-elle avec Lucy dans son lit ?

Sans bouger pour ne pas réveiller Lucy, Alex essaya de sonder sa mémoire. Non, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'arrivée de Lucy dans son lit.

\- Arrête de penser Danvers, plus tu réfléchis, plus tu te crispes et tu fais un très mauvais oreiller à cause de ça.

\- Lane…

\- Hin hin, fit la jeune femme dans un bâillement.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

\- À pied.

\- ...

\- Tu te crispes à nouveau. Bon, vu que tu insistes, je vais te révéler mon horrible petit secret. J'avais un stylo, j'étais pompette et je me suis dit que j'allais finir mon rébus et en fait je me suis juste endormie ici.

Alex n'avait rien à répondre à bien y regarder. Seulement, le seul fait d'avoir Lucy dans son lit faisait remontrer des souvenirs à la surface et ce moment où elle avait cru que son âme sœur bleue était une fille.

Et juste à y repenser, la confusion était toujours bien là.

\- Je vais nous préparer des pancakes ! Annonça Alex avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé.

Appuyée sur son coude dans le lit, Lucy s'exclama :

\- Depuis quand tu cuisines, Danvers ?!

\- Depuis peu, certes, mais j'ai un fournisseur de recettes particulièrement doué en la matière. C'est très utile.

\- Au moins, ton âme sœur est utile.

\- Tu sembles fâchée.

\- Non. Si. Je ne sais pas. Personne n'a la même version des tatouages. Oui, nous sommes interconnectés mais… c'est frustrant. J'aimerais savoir qui c'est.

\- Yep. Ou pas. On ne sait littéralement rien de ce virus, non ? Peut-être que ça ne veut juste rien dire ?

\- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même… Ton âme sœur, qu'elle soit réelle ou pas, est en train de lentement mais sûrement entrer dans ta vie et tu le sais.

Difficile de nier une évidence. Alex se leva du lit et tendit la main vers Lucy.

\- D'abord les pancakes, les réflexions philosophiques après.

000

Elle avait réussi à convaincre Darla de lui accorder une nouvelle chance de tenter de la battre au billard. Maggie s'était entraînée et était certaine de battre l'extraterrestre cette fois ci. Le jeu avait bien commencé et l'ambiance était bon enfant. Une soirée à ne pas parler ou penser à son âme sœur, que demander de plus ?

Pour l'heure, Maggie discutait avec Darla sur ses compétences en matière de billard. L'extraterrestre éclata de rire avant de remettre gravement en cause ses talents. Ce qui était très mesquin aux yeux de la latino, Maggie ne faisait que progresser depuis ses débuts. Elle le savait parfaitement.

\- En partant de nullissime, tu ne pouvais que t'améliorer. Tu dois être au niveau Troll et encore, ça, c'est dans le meilleur des cas.

Maggie ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée. Elle plissa les yeux et pointa un index menaçant sur l'extraterrestre qui lui faisait face.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser découvrir Harry Potter.

Darla lui tira la langue avant de la questionner sur son téléphone qui vibrait sur la table de billard où Maggie l'avait laissé en évidence.

\- Il se passe quoi ? Un rendez-vous galant que tu as oublié ? Ton âme sœur ? Darla semblait étrangement heureuse à cette perspective. Tu aurais enfin fait le premier pas quand je ne te regardais pas, Sawyer ?

L'inspectrice vérifia son téléphone tout en fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Sa soirée tranquille allait virer au grand n'importe quoi.

\- Nope. Eileen et sa copine. Matilda vient de les surprendre en train de discuter du bar lesbien à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle est bloquée au poste par un couple de retraités qui se seraient battus à cause de tatouages bleus et elle ne peut pas demander à d'autres agents de les poursuivre. On ne peut pas les faire coffrer, les parents d'Ashley découvriraient que je les ai royalement entourloupés. Du coup, me voilà partie pour une soirée bar lesbien en tenue de travail.

Darla leva un sourcil circonspect et marmonna un instant dans sa langue maternelle avant de reprendre :

\- Tu sais pertinemment que tu es à tomber dans cette veste en cuir et que ce pantalon est bien trop moulant que pour être honnête au travail. J'ai toujours dit que tu suivais à la lettre la théorie selon laquelle il faut sortir de chez soi comme si l'on allait rencontrer l'amour de sa vie.

Roulant les yeux au ciel mais rougissant un peu sous le compliment, Maggie se décida. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les filles faire des folies en toute impunité. Même si elle était la seule à réellement blâmer dans cette histoire, les filles devaient faire un effort pour rester discrètes. Finir dans un bar n'était pas classifié dans la discrétion. Au contraire. Mais elle se devait de rectifier un détail dans cette affaire.

\- Tu oublies un point essentiel de ma théorie. Il faut être fantastique en toute occasion pour deux raisons potentielles. Soit l'amour de sa vie soit finir aux urgences avec des médecins ou avec des pompiers. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne faut pas se montrer sous son pire jour avec des professionnels de la santé !

\- Tu me rediras ça le jour où ton médecin te verra avec tes plus belles dentelles sur les fesses, tu seras certainement mortifiée.

Le trajet en moto fut rapide car le trafic en ce milieu de nuit était pour ainsi dire inexistant. Le videur lui fit un grand sourire narquois en la voyant arriver à grandes enjambées.

\- Pressée de retrouver l'amour de ta vie, jolie brunette ? Encore un coup du virus bleu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On peut dire ça. Même si cela ne me concerne absolument pas directement, à mon avis.

Elle était un peu décontenancée par le sourire ravi du videur. À croire qu'il était un romantique qui avait postulé à ce job pour protéger les amours naissantes. Ce qui était assez mignon, à bien y regarder, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Elle devait rattraper les filles avant que quelqu'un ne les repère et juge Ashley trop jeune que pour être dans une telle soirée. Comment ce videur avait-il pu la laisser passer ?

Il lui tamponna le cachet du club sur la main moyennant quelques dollars et elle put enfin commencer sa quête. Retrouver les filles allait se révéler un travail de titan. Le bar était bondé et la chaleur dans la pièce était oppressante. Certaines filles se baladaient avec des stylos, des feutres et d'autres moyens pour écrire.

Maggie soupira. La soirée allait être longue.

000

Le cachet d'un bar sur sa main intrigua Alex. Ce n'était pas peu dire. C'était un indice de taille sur la localisation de son âme sœur bleue. Elle pouvait ne pas se renseigner, c'était tout à fait envisageable. Elle pouvait rester dans l'ignorance si elle le voulait.

Mais Alex avait vraiment envie d'avoir une piste et de déterminer coûte que coûte quel était le genre de son âme sœur.

D'arrêter de se retourner sur les hommes qu'elle croisait dans la rue pour savoir s'ils étaient son âme sœur. D'arrêter de se questionner sur le fait d'avoir cru que son âme sœur était une fille.

Avoir une piste c'était… eh bien, c'était un début, non ? Elle saurait au moins si elle risquait de le croiser à National City ou s'il vivait à l'autre bout du monde. Ou si le il était en fait un elle ? Non. C'était absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

Le nom sur le cachet était un peu décentré et l'encre avait bavé mais elle put le déchiffrer en grande partie. Le nom était assez long et assez rare que pour n'avoir que très peu de résultats avec une recherche sur internet. Un des bars qui apparaissait se situait en Australie et le second… à National City.

Une crise de panique l'enveloppa.

National City.

C'était proche. Horriblement proche. La porte à côté pour ainsi dire.

Mais une simple ligne en dessous du nom du bar dans sa recherche attira son attention.

Un bar lesbien.

Son âme sœur bleue était dans un bar lesbien.

À National City.

À l'autre bout de cette ville, dans un bar. Lesbien. C'était la première fois qu'elle apprenait une chose aussi précise sur son âme sœur.

Il était désormais difficile de nier que c'était une fille.

Alex sentit que son rythme cardiaque s'intensifiait. Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Son âme sœur bleue vivait dans la même ville. Elle pouvait l'avoir déjà croisée en allant boire un verre, en allant travailler ou même juste en allant faire un jogging un dimanche matin dans le parc le plus proche.

Alex inspira profondément et bloqua sa respiration un instant.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si désemparée ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette profonde impression de ne plus rien contrôler ? Que tout lui échappait et qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour endiguer la crue.

Elle savait que c'était une fille. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait même si elle n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître au cours des mois passés. Le style d'écriture. Les goûts en matière de films. Les séances de papotages. Les conseils. Les goûts musicaux. Tout indiquait que son âme sœur était une fille. C'était une fille. Qui accordait ses participes passés au féminin, chose qu'Alex avait tenté de nier par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Elle était une fille qui allait dans les bars lesbiens le samedi soir.

Qui allait probablement flirter ce soir.

Qui allait peut-être embrasser une inconnue ce soir.

La ramener chez elle et…

Un soupir tremblant lui échappa à nouveau. Alex perdait pied et ne savait réellement plus si elle voulait en savoir plus ou couper toute communication à vie.

Son âme sœur était une fille. Une femme. Comme elle.

Cela changeait tout.

Cela ne changeait rien. Rien du tout.

Mais absolument tout était en train de voler en éclats dans sa vie.

Alex avait préféré la voir comme une meilleure amie que l'univers lui envoyait. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais pris au sérieux cette idée qu'elle pouvait être une fille… elle avait voulu la voir comme une amitié potentielle, pas… pas un intérêt romantique.

Ou du moins, elle avait refoulé toute autre impression à son égard. Elle n'avait pas le choix, si ? Elle n'avait pas choisi ce virus. Elle n'avait pas choisi de trouver cette fille dans sa vie. Dans sa peau. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'être attirée par une inconnue qui lui parlait en écrivant sur sa peau !

Mais elle y était, sur sa peau. Littéralement.

En voyant le résultat sur le moteur de recherche, elle avait senti une chape de plomb tomber sur ses épaules. C'était comme rencontrer un mur à toute vitesse sans pouvoir freiner. Un accident de la route que l'on ne peut éviter au dernier instant parce que c'est trop près, trop fort, la seule réalisation est que l'on va avoir le choc, sans pouvoir s'y préparer ou l'éviter. Juste la réalisation et l'attente de ce qui était inévitable en cet instant.

Le choc était là, bien présent, elle le vivait sans le ressentir vraiment. Tout n'était que silence et respiration erratique. Demain, elle savait qu'elle serait courbaturée. Que le contre coup allait venir. Qu'il y aurait une preuve physique de ce qu'elle vivait maintenant.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Elle était tellement triste. Tellement perdue. Et c'était injuste de se sentir aussi impuissante. Elle était dans un carcan de plomb. Un carcan qu'elle n'avait jamais eu conscience d'avoir.

Un carcan dont elle ne voulait plus être prisonnière.

Alexandra Danvers devait être parfaite. Protéger sa sœur contre le monde entier et surtout protéger Kara d'elle-même. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour être la parfaite version d'elle-même. Être la meilleure était une obligation, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le choix. Pourtant, elle avait fait de son mieux.

Mais là, à cet instant précis, elle eut l'impression de ne pas se connaître. Elle était une étrangère à elle-même. Et cela commençait par cette folle impression que sa vie venait de changer. Comme si les odeurs, les couleurs et toutes ses sensations étaient nouvelles.

C'était presque insoutenable.

La force de la réalisation était immense.

Elle remettait tout en cause.

Absolument tout.

Parce que sa nouvelle amie pouvait potentiellement devenir une petite-amie. Une confidente, une amante, une épouse peut-être même. Et cela changeait absolument tout pour elle. Parce qu'une infime part d'elle, tout au fond, semblait exaltée à cette perspective.

Elle n'avait jamais eu cette sensation. Et c'était juste… renversant. Elle n'était pas…

Était-elle ?


	7. Chapter 7

Suis je en retard ? Peut-être. Le dernier mois a été rude. Très rude. Mais la résolution est de reprendre l'écriture et de ne plus me laisser envahir par mon boulot qui me mange trop mon âme en ce moment. Challenge en cours !

Bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Et en prime, je vous envoie des bises de courage.

* * *

Les filles étaient sur la piste de danse. Bien entendu. Maggie l'aurait bien parié si quelqu'un avait été assez idiot pour relever le pari en question. Pendant les quelques rares heures où elles étaient ensemble au poste de police, elles pouvaient parler, échanger quelques câlins, peut-être un baiser si elles étaient dans un local seules, mais tout ça n'était que très rapide. Et Ashley n'était là que pour deux semaines. Ses parents ne voulaient pas mettre ses études en danger, ce qui était compréhensible mais aussi très frustrant.

Elles semblaient dans leur bulle. Chacune souriant d'un air niais. Maggie se haïssait réellement d'intervenir mais elles semblaient réellement perdues dans la foule et l'inspectrice se demandait pour la millième fois ce qui leur avait pris. C'était insensé et dangereux. Si elles se faisaient prendre, les parents d'Ashley seraient au courant dans le quart d'heure. Et cela briserait clairement leur petite idylle à la seconde près.

\- Les filles, on rentre, annonça-t-elle en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus de la musique qui pulsait des haut-parleurs.

Les deux amoureuses sursautèrent au ton ferme de sa voix et se dépêchèrent d'acquiescer. Elles s'attendaient à la voir débarquer ? Réellement ? Maggie ne voulait pas paraître déçue mais elle l'était un peu. Elle n'était pas celle qui désirait briser cette romance, bon sang. Tout du contraire. Ashley semblait terrorisée à bien y regarder. Elle bafouilla un maigre :

\- Vous… vous n'allez pas…

Les dénoncer. Voilà ce que Maggie comprit et elle faillit secouer la jeune fille comme un prunier. Elle n'était pas la vilaine de cette histoire. Elle était la fée marraine en cuir et armée contre les homophobes et autres crétins sans cervelle.

\- Certainement pas. J'ai permis que vous vous vous rencontriez, je refuse d'être celle qui gâcherait tout. Jamais. Mais ce n'est certainement pas légal de te voir ici, murmura-t-elle à travers le bruit ambiant. Je vous ramène chez vous. Eileen en premier et ensuite toi. Nous n'aimerions pas que tes parents découvrent avec qui tu étais, n'est-ce pas ?

Un mouvement de tête négatif lui répondit. Maggie se sentait comme une imbécile, à traverser la foule suivie par deux jeunes filles tristes à en mourir.

Elle avait besoin de les aider avec ce qui allait suivre.

OOO

Alex avait passé sa soirée à fixer le cachet sur sa main. C'était idiot. Elle l'avait pris en photo, pour être certaine le lendemain de ne pas l'avoir rêvé. Mais ce qui l'intriguait désormais plus que tout, c'était de s'imaginer la personne qui partageait en quelque sorte sa peau dans un environnement qu'elle pouvait, si elle faisait un effort suffisant, explorer. Elle était à National City, peut-être vivait-elle dans le quartier, dans la rue, dans le même immeuble.

Et c'était totalement insensé. Impossible. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

Elle travaillait dans cette ville depuis des années et aider Kara dans son rôle de Supergirl lui avait permis de croiser des centaines de personnes. Il se pouvait très bien que son âme sœur bleue ait été parmi elles.

Totalement incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'utile, l'aînée des Danvers avait décidé qu'un fondant au chocolat était ce dont elle avait besoin. Parce qu'Elle lui avait envoyé cette recette, cela la rendait spéciale.

\- Tu rêves complet, Alex Danvers. Tu nages dans le plus grand délire… s'auto-blâma-t-elle en ajoutant les ingrédients.

Elle avait triplé les proportions, certaine que cela serait nécessaire. Ce fondant était vraiment trop divin pour son propre bien. Et le chocolat était le meilleur moyen pour oublier ses préoccupations selon l'adage populaire hautement véhiculé par sa petite sœur.

Et tant pis pour l'élégance et le chic, elle allait manger son fondant à même le plat avec une cuillère. Elle n'aurait aucune honte à le faire.

OOO

Maggie observait le hall d'entrée du poste de police. Les citoyens et les policiers allaient et venaient et elle aperçut deux adolescentes souriantes. Depuis leur soirée improvisée au bar, Maggie avait pu constater qu'elles étaient de plus en plus à l'aise et qu'elles ne se cachaient plus en public.

C'était la pire idée de l'univers. Chaque jour, Eileen travaillait au poste de police au côté de Matilda tandis qu'Ashley aidait à l'archivage. Et les filles travaillaient bien. Elles étaient efficaces, aimables et souriantes. Mais Maggie craignait de plus en plus que les parents d'Ashley l'apprennent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'ils débarquent de nulle part et découvrent le subterfuge. Ces deux semaines étaient bien trop courtes pour les filles mais c'était une éternité aux yeux de l'inspectrice Sawyer.

\- Merci.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Eileen s'approcher. Elle regardait Maggie comme si elle était Supergirl. C'était agréable, l'inspectrice n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. Cela en valait la peine. Même si les risques encourus étaient démesurés et pouvaient lui attirer un bon nombre d'ennuis.

Mais en voyant la jeune fille avec son grand sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler et ses mains tremblantes, Maggie savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle leur avait donné une chance. Une chance qu'elle n'avait pas eue. Et tant pis si toute la situation lui explosait à la figure, elle ferait en sorte pour que les filles ne soient pas atteintes à leur tour.

\- Merci pour ? commença-t-elle pour encourager la jeune fille à être plus loquace.

Eileen leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la question était idiote ou la réponse évidente.

\- De ne pas nous avoir dénoncées pour la soirée…

\- Tu veux vraiment en parler ici ? Un rire lui échappa, dévoilant ainsi ses fossettes.

Elle désignait les nombreux policiers qui étaient autour d'elle et son propre badge attaché à sa ceinture. La légalité de leur petite escapade en soirée était très discutable. Cette escapade était carrément illégale à bien des égards…

\- Pas vraiment. Mais merci. Tu… tu nous as sauvées et on voulait faire un geste. C'est de notre part à toutes les deux.

Eileen avait un petit sac en papier en main, c'était un emballage un peu brouillon, fait avec du papier journal, mais le geste toucha l'inspectrice. Maggie prit le présent et commença à l'ouvrir.

\- Des pots de vin. C'est du propre, fit Matilda en les dépassant, une pile de dossiers dans les bras. Vous pouvez m'acheter avec des cookies, si jamais, je dis ça, je ne dis rien…

Ashley qui la suivait également avec des dossiers dans les bras éclata de rire en levant les yeux au ciel et Eileen observa Maggie avec appréhension. Elle se mordillait la lèvre d'un air inquiet, comme si ce présent représentait la clé de l'univers.

À l'intérieur, la brunette trouva un stylo qu'elles avaient fait graver.

\- « Love is love. A+E. » murmura Maggie en découvrant l'inscription. Merci. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le faire même si ça me fait plaisir que vous l'ayez fait.

\- C'est… une sorte de conseil amical. Un cadeau utile, si tu vois où nous voulons en venir… Une manière de te remercier en te mettant sur la bonne voie. C'est pour lui écrire à elle, fit Eileen, décidant que la subtilité était ennuyante à souhait et qu'elle devait s'incruster dans la conversation. Elle désignait sa main ou plutôt, comme le compris Maggie, sa peau. On aimerait bien vous voir tomber amoureuses comme nous deux. Alors, si l'on peut donner un petit coup de pouce, enfin de stylo…

Maggie laissa échapper un rire spontané. C'était positivement la chose la plus adorable qu'on lui ait offert depuis très longtemps. Les deux filles la faisaient souvent tourner en bourrique et la peur que leur petit arrangement soit révélé au grand jour était sa crainte principale, mais les voir heureuses était une récompense bien plus grande que tous les stylos du monde.

\- Je l'inaugurerai ce soir.

\- Dis-lui des mots doux. Et dis-lui qu'elle est importante pour toi. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Ashley. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était parfaite à mes yeux et que je ne pouvais pas vivre ma vie sans elle. Et je lui ai promis des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée, annonça-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Maggie pencha la tête sur le côté, ses fossettes bien visibles à cause de son sourire. Puis, sous un air conspirateur, elle dit :

\- Tu es une incorrigible romantique, Eileen. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu lui as promis. J'ai dans l'idée que ce n'était pas très… disons chaste.

Un clin d'œil vint pourtant étayer son affirmation, aiguillant Eileen sur ses pensées.

\- Perverse ! Eileen rougit et ajouta : Je plaide cependant totalement coupable.

Puis, avisant qu'elle était dans son bon droit, elle reprit d'un ton docte :

\- C'est tout à fait normal et sain de draguer la femme de sa vie, tu ne peux clairement pas me reprocher d'être motivée dans l'art de… la séduction horizontale. Bref. Tu vas lui écrire quoi ?

\- Ça, c'est top secret. Ne crois pas que je vais te donner des idées pour séduire Ashley, tu sembles te débrouiller très bien toute seule. File travailler. C'est une longue journée qui nous attend.

\- Esclavagiste.

Un nouvel éclat de rire lui répondit.

OOO

Les jours avaient défilé sous ses yeux sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Tout simplement, elle était passée en mode automatique. Kara avait bien remarqué son brusque changement d'humeur mais elle n'avait pas réussi à faire avouer Alex ce qui la préoccupait. Fort heureusement. Alex n'aurait jamais su par où commencer.

La réalisation était trop récente et elle ne parvenait pas à lutter contre tous les souvenirs qui venaient la hanter.

Tous ces moments où elle avait nié ses sentiments. Où elle les avait refoulés. Des amies de passage qui avaient aiguisé son intérêt, qui avaient rendu intéressantes ses journées. Avait-elle eu tant de crushs dans sa vie alors qu'elle n'aimait pas les romances, les rendez-vous galants et encore moins l'intimité ?

Était-elle passée à côté de sa vie sentimentale sans même s'en apercevoir ?

Elle n'avait pas écrit à son inconnue en une semaine. Elle avait dessiné un peu mais rien de substantiel. Mais son âme sœur, elle, au contraire, n'avait pas arrêté. Une petite note, une attention, une marque pour signaler qu'elle était là. Chaque jour.

Alex avait souri à chacune de ces attentions. Parce qu'elle était incapable de réfréner cette impression de bien-être qui la prenait au ventre et à la gorge. C'était simple, elle se sentait aussi envoûtée que désemparée face à ces messages sur sa peau.

Il y avait même eu deux nouvelles recettes qu'Alex s'était empressée de réaliser. Il y avait eu quelques pots cassés – littéralement – mais la tentative en cuisine se révéla mangeable.

Une seule chose la taraudait désormais. Une envie de connaître son nom. C'était idiot, du moins à ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais demandé d'informations personnelles.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en donner.

Parce qu'elle avait un travail top secret, que sa vie n'était pas simple, qu'elle était dangereuse.

Parce qu'elle devait protéger Kara et son secret et qu'inclure quelqu'un dans sa vie n'était pas une mince affaire.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir si son prénom était féminin ou masculin.

Mais maintenant, elle le savait. Elle avait la confirmation. C'était une fille.

Et elle rêvait de connaître son nom. Pour le prononcer, s'imaginer dire des choses comme 'tu es mon âme sœur – insertion du nom inconnu – et j'aimerais savoir si je peux tomber amoureuse de toi et faire ma vie avec toi et…'

La panique lui serra le cœur.

Elle n'était pas…

Elle l'était ?

C'était tellement personnel, tellement… réel. Elle ne serait plus une simple inconnue qui pouvait se révéler être son âme-sœur. Non, elle pouvait devenir tellement plus avec un nom. Elle pourrait alors le murmurer. Penser à elle comme quelqu'un de concret et pas un simple concept. Et pire, elle pourrait après s'imaginer à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Elle se l'imaginait jolie. Très jolie.

Alex ne désirait qu'un nom. Pas l'assurance de savoir si elle aimait les filles et voulait une relation sérieuse avec l'une d'elle. Elle voulait juste la confirmation formelle qu'elle était liée en ce moment même à une femme qui vivait dans la même ville qu'elle.

Et elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'exposer à un refus ou pire à sa disparition.

OOO

L'instinct est une chose souvent fort utile. Maggie avait appris à lui faire confiance. Son instinct se trompait rarement. Même si, en matière d'amour, elle se laissait tomber légèrement amoureuse avant de provoquer la fin de la relation par tous les moyens, même les plus discutables. Et cela, juste parce que son instinct lui disait de fuir avant de souffrir. Ceci n'était pas très malin, elle en convenait volontiers.

Et en cette froide journée, elle rejoignit son appartement. Elle ôta sa veste et avant de la poser, eut une hésitation. C'était une impression stupide mais elle ne la quittait pas. Encore ce fichu instinct.

Elle allait devoir aller vérifier sa théorie si elle voulait passer une nuit tranquille. Elle redescendit les escaliers, son casque à la main. Eileen avait intérêt à être chez elle, bien au chaud, en train d'étudier. Tout comme Ashley.

Sa moto fila à toute allure entre les voitures. Elle avait cette sourde impression qui lui disait que les filles avaient quitté le poste de police pour la fin de leur 'stage' avec l'intention de ne pas en rester là.

Ce qui était logique.

Si son premier amour avait été réciproque et que tout s'était mis contre elles, Maggie aurait aussi fait le mur pour la rejoindre et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et tenter de ne plus jamais être séparées.

La vérification ne servait à rien.

Maggie le savait. Son être entier savait qu'elles avaient fait le mur et que les parents d'Ashley allaient bientôt réquisitionner tous les membres de la police pour une disparition inquiétante d'une jeune mineure.

Alors elle bifurqua dans une rue et choisit une nouvelle destination. Elle n'était pas en tenue pour sortir. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de draguer ou de séduire. Elle n'allait là-bas que pour retrouver ses deux protégées.

Son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Même si c'était idiot vu qu'elle ne la connaissait pas et qu'elle ne savait strictement rien d'elle ou presque.

OOO

Au lieu d'agir en adulte responsable et de poser la question qui la taraudait, Alex décida de se faire une soirée tranquille. Elle sortit de son armoire une bouteille de whisky. Vingt ans d'âge. Une rareté. Irlandais.

La musique dans les hauts parleurs parlant d'amours déçues emplissait la pièce et elle chantait à tue-tête. Ses voisins allaient râler mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle avait envie d'oublier qu'elle était en train de fantasmer sur une relation avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle traversa son salon en dansant quelque chose qui ne devait ressembler à rien mais qui la fit sourire. À quoi bon danser bien lorsque l'on pouvait juste s'amuser ?

Alex sortit également un verre et le laissa échapper lorsqu'elle revit le tatouage sur sa main gauche.

Le tatouage qui avait tout changé dans sa vie et qui l'avait laissée à bout de souffle.

Son âme sœur était de retour dans ce bar. Les éclats de verre restèrent au sol alors qu'elle filait droit vers sa chambre. C'était impulsif, ridicule et probablement la chose la plus inconsidérée au monde.

Une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine que ce sigle était apparu sur sa main et avait tout changé dans sa vie. Tout révélé. Elle attrapa une robe qu'elle n'avait mise qu'une ou deux fois. Toujours pour des soirées officielles sous couverture pour le DEO. Elle prit également un ensemble de lingerie que Kara avait insisté qu'elle prenne. Rouge, en dentelle et certainement pas fonctionnel.

Elle prit une douche en quelques minutes, laissa ses cheveux sécher librement, leur donnant une ondulation naturelle qu'elle n'assumait qu'à moitié et se maquilla. Un simple trait d'eye-liner suffisait mais le mascara et le rouge à lèvre discret suivirent.

Elle voulait-être renversante. Elle voulait se fondre dans la foule d'inconnues pour y retrouver son inconnue bleue. Elle voulait se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle, la chercher du regard sans savoir si elle l'avait croisée. Il y aurait sûrement un monde fou. Des centaines de personnes peut-être ? Un samedi soir, le bar devait être bondé.

Alex voulait jouer avec le feu. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, une inconnue dansait peut-être sans savoir que son âme sœur se trouvait dans la même ville qu'elle. Pouvait-on laisser échapper une telle chance de se croiser ? Non. Alex refusait de penser à l'idée de ne pas tenter sa chance.

Elle prit un taxi, sa moto n'était pas pratique avec une robe aussi courte et surtout, elle ne voulait pas risquer de finir à l'hôpital au retour. Elle voulait s'amuser. Profiter. Oublier.

Elle repensa à son verre brisé et à sa bouteille de whisky. Elle aurait pu tout oublier en restant chez elle. Elle aurait pu, elle ne le voulait pas.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle décida qu'elle serait tout sauf raisonnable.

Le videur la dévisagea en constatant qu'elle avait déjà le cachet lui autorisant l'entrée.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne couleur, fit-il distraitement avant de constater que c'était une marque du virus bleu sur sa main. C'est une marque du…

\- Je sais. Je peux entrer ?

Elle agitait un billet sous son nez pour prouver sa bonne foi. Elle ne voulait pas frauder. Elle voulait juste entrer. Entrer, la trouver et la voir et enfin savoir ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir en la voyant.

\- Je suis un romantique.

Alex leva un sourcil sceptique. Que voulait-il dire par cela ?

\- Entrée offerte. Trouve-la et embrasse-la. J'ai besoin de savoir que ce virus bleu est efficace.

Il leva la manche de son uniforme et elle découvrit un petit kangourou sur son poignet.

\- Chercher un kangourou à National City, ce n'est pas franchement facile. Alors, si tu peux me prouver que des histoires finissent bien dans cette ville, fonce.

Elle n'avait pas envie de le contredire même si elle comprenait son dilemme.

L'aînée des Danvers entra dans le bar avec appréhension. Il était effectivement bondé et bien plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. C'était un vrai club à l'intérieur. Un bar longeait tout le mur droit de l'immense pièce. La musique pulsait à ses oreilles et elle avait envie de danser. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie en boîte. C'était lors de ses années terribles, quand elle finissait au poste de police ivre et hargneuse de ne pas être aussi parfaite que ce que désirait sa mère.

Mais d'abord, il lui fallait un verre.

OOO

Maggie s'en était douté. C'était presque évident, non ? Les adieux des deux filles au poste de police avaient été déchirants. Au temps que cela pouvait l'être lorsque deux adolescentes se retrouvent prises au piège par une situation qu'elles n'avaient pas choisie.

La brunette devait se féliciter que cela ne tournait pas en tragédie à la Roméo et Juliette. Ou plutôt à la Juliette et Juliette. Mais elle était de retour au bar et cette fois-ci, elle allait devoir négocier. Le videur était toujours aussi romantique et il s'appliqua à bien tamponner son cachet en vérifiant qu'il était bien visible. Il poussa le vice en rectifiant une lettre au BIC. Juste au cas où précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle ne se sentait pas jolie, elle était fatiguée et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rejoindre son lit. La perspective de croiser son âme sœur bleue était improbable. C'était impossible qu'elle la rencontre ici, dans ce lieu, elle ne se trouvait surement pas là ce soir… Et si elle était présente, la foule était bien trop dense, retrouver son inconnue serait impossible.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle ne trouva pas facilement les filles. Maggie les soupçonna de se cacher pour ne pas être retrouvées. Elle s'agaçait elle-même. Cela ne changerait rien du tout si elle les retrouvait maintenant ou dans dix minutes. Elle devait juste prendre patience et espérer qu'aucune catastrophe ne se dressait devant elles.

Maggie allait accéder à l'une des pistes de danse quand une rouquine se dressa devant elle. Elle avait des cheveux ondulés et un sourire ravageur. Tout en agitant un stylo sous le nez de Maggie, la jeune femme lui demanda si elle voulait découvrir si elle était son âme sœur.

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Et si je suis la femme de ta vie ?

\- Alors on se retrouvera ! Mais j'en doute, tu n'as pas le cachet du bar sur ta main gauche, or moi oui. Désolée. Mais bonne soirée, je te souhaite une recherche fructueuse !

\- Merci…

Maggie fila sans demander son reste. Elle erra dans les étages de la boite. Il y avait plus d'adolescentes que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le videur était réellement un incorrigible romantique et il allait vraiment entendre parler de l'inspectrice Maggie Sawyer dès le lendemain.

Réunir des âmes sœurs, bonne idée. Le faire de manière illégale ? Hors de question !

Soudain, après une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, trois filles qui voulaient tester leur compatibilité romantique bleue et une offre pour un cocktail, elle les avisa sur la piste de danse, riant aux éclats.

Parfois, elle détestait être la personne raisonnable qui devait mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t. Mais ce n'était même pas ça. Elle se haïssait désormais.

Elle aurait préféré mille fois tenter de joindre son âme sœur, de lui écrire en long et en large qu'elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir et que leurs conversations lui manquaient… et surtout, elle voulait s'excuser de l'avoir fait fuir. Car c'était probablement de ça qu'il s'agissait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Maggie avait dit quelque chose qui avait fait fuir son âme sœur bleue.

Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Non.

\- Eileen…

Sa voix était lasse. Eileen elle, réagit au quart de tour, plaidant et suppliant.

\- Elle doit revenir au poste de police pour bosser en tant qu'étudiante. Ou trouver une solution en échange. Ils réglementent déjà son futur accès aux stylos ! Ils veulent l'envoyer au loin. Ils se doutent de quelque chose et je ne peux pas laisser faire une chose pareille. Elle avait la voix brisée. Ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer.

Maggie avait réellement mal au cœur en entendant ça. Mais Ashley n'était pas dans un meilleur état et pleurait en tenant la main de son amoureuse.

\- Je t'entends parfaitement tu sais. Arrête de hurler, on va se faire éjecter si tu continues. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que toute cette affaire s'apprenne, Eileen.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? répliqua Ashley d'un air aigri et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

\- Ce que j'en sais ? Que j'ai été mise à la porte par mes parents à quatorze ans parce que j'étais amoureuse d'une fille. Ça te suffit comme explication ? Ce que vous vivez, je ne le connais que trop bien.

Les regrets sont éternels, les remords aussi. Maggie regretta instantanément cet aveu mais il eut le mérite de faire taire les deux filles. Elles n'avaient probablement jamais envisagé ce cas de figure. Bon, tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était les faire sortir de ce lieu et les ramener chez elles au plus vite.

C'était le point essentiel de cette conversation, non ? Il était hors de question de discuter du traitement des lesbiennes dans la famille Sawyer. Parce que ce n'était ni agréable à entendre, ni à se souvenir et cela ne les mènerait nulle part.

Et puis, Ashley sembla encore plus choquée. Comme si elle réalisait enfin les paroles de son aînée.

• Maggie… Tu… Tu as…

• Oui ? Écoute, je suis désolée de vous avoir dit ça, je ne veux certainement pas te faire peur et mon histoire c'est la mienne, tu n'as pas à prendre ça sur tes épaules.

• Maggie, tu as deux… Bafouilla encore la jeune fille.

• Respire un grand coup et redis-moi.

Elle soupira en constatant qu'Ashley semblait assez secouée que pour la tutoyer avec une facilité déconcertante – chose avec laquelle avait encore un peu de mal, elle devait respirer un bon coup et reprendre le contrôle de la situation si c'était possible.

Ashley désigna du doigt sa main.

• Tu as deux cachets… sur les mains. Tu en as deux…

• Quoi ? Non, c'est…

Maggie agita les deux mains pour prouver ses dires et sentit que son cœur manquait quelques battements.

C'était la stricte vérité.

Elle avait deux cachets sur les mains.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en un rond parfait.

Maggie était stupéfaite car les deux cachets étaient identiques en tout point si on oubliait la couleur un peu surréelle de celui qui lui était transmis par son âme-sœur.

Son âme sœur était ici. Dans ce lieu. Au même moment. Elle était ici et il sembla à Maggie que la musique s'était tue soudainement. Elle n'en revenait pas. Son âme sœur. Ici.

Pire encore, la brunette était en train de réfléchir à toute allure. Il fallait être pragmatique. Pour être ici au même moment, elle calcula que son âme sœur vivait très certainement dans National City. Ce quartier n'était pas non plus un lieu résidentiel, cela voulait donc dire que son âme sœur avait parcouru le trajet à la vitesse de l'éclair – probablement en traversant la ville sur une moto, Maggie en était certaine après toutes les chutes que son âme sœur avait faites avec sa moto.

Et tout cela, c'était pour la… rejoindre ? Elle était donc dans cette ville ? Si près que ça. Dans la même ville et elle avait fait le trajet pour la retrouver.

La réalisation la secoua plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien l'admettre. Malgré tout, cela ne changeait rien à sa situation présente et à la catastrophe imminente. Elle avait littéralement une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle allait devoir faire un choix draconien.

L'inspectrice Sawyer devait ramener les filles chez elles et éviter un scandale qui pourrait entacher sa réputation ainsi que celle du commissariat et potentiellement sauver deux jeunes filles de la situation impossible qu'elle avait créée.

C'était son devoir.

Mais Maggie, la femme, avait l'envie de parcourir la foule à la recherche de toutes les personnes ayant deux cachets sur la main. C'était la chose la plus tentante. C'était même obsédant. Elle était là, dans la foule, au bar ou sur la piste de danse. Elle était plus proche que jamais et si Maggie faisait cet effort, elle pourrait la voir, la draguer, peut-être même la toucher...

Son regard se posa sur quelques filles à proximité. Deux rousses, une petite brunette qui chantait à tue-tête et trois blondes qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Aucune d'elles n'avait un double cachet. C'était infaisable. Il y avait une foule dense et c'était totalement impossible de trouver son âme-sœur.

Elle avait envie de hurler, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle n'était pas faite pour les incertitudes. Dans son travail, elle posait les bonnes questions au bon moment pour avoir les bonnes déductions et capturer le coupable. C'était facile, méthodique et précis.

Ce n'était pas chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, même si la comparaison était vraiment foireuse. Son âme sœur était là.

Devait-elle attraper un stylo et l'inviter à rejoindre la piste de danse pour qu'elles fassent connaissance ? Parfois, la vie était mal faite mais aujourd'hui, elle dépassait clairement toutes les limites possibles et imaginables.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Il faut trouver un moyen à la fois mignon et qui puisse rester dans vos mémoires. Eileen avait un sourire ravi et ne tenait plus en place.

Maggie sut immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Je vais vous ramener chez vos parents, décida Maggie.

Son devoir était de protéger ses concitoyens et elle n'était venue ici que pour une seule et unique raison. C'était son but de protéger les filles d'elles-mêmes et il passait avant ses propres besoins personnels. Elle avait mis les filles dans cette position délicate, elle allait les en sortir.

\- Quoi ?! Ashley semblait ne pas comprendre, puis elle remarqua le regard déterminé de Maggie. Non ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser seule ici, elle te cherche certainement ! Elle est venue pour toi, Maggie, tu ne peux pas… la laisser seule.

Eileen hochait la tête à chaque mot que prononçait Ashley.

\- Je suis d'accord, tu ne peux pas la laisser ici !

Le tutoiement était vraiment à la mode en ce moment chez Ashley qui bafouillait pourtant souvent en s'adressant à elle. Pas que cela dérangeait Maggie à proprement parler, c'était simplement un fait assez intéressant à étudier lorsque toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers son âme-sœur qui était ici.

Elle était ici… Maggie ferma les yeux pour calmer ses émotions qui bouillonnaient.

Il fallait revenir à du pratico-pratique.

\- Eileen, Ashley silence. Elle se tourna vers Eileen et lui annonça. Je te ramène d'abord et après je ramène Ashley. On trouvera une solution à votre problème, ou du moins on essaiera, mais pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas que cette situation nous explose à la figure. En particulier pour Ashley, nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle soit envoyée très loin d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vous ramène. Et je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour vous aider à gérer la suite.

\- Tu ne peux pas la laisser ici, imagine qu'elle te cherche et tombe sur une autre fille que toi et qu'elle…. Non, elle ne te ferait pas ça. Mais tu ne vas pas la laisser ici déçue et désappointée…

Ashley semblait réellement bouleversée à cette pensée et Maggie préféra ignorer tout ce qu'elle disait et qui faisait un peu trop écho à ses propres pensées.

\- Si, parce que mon devoir est que vous soyez en sécurité. Et je suis celle qui vous a permis de vous rencontrer donc je serais encore plus coupable si vous vous faisiez prendre par tes parents, Ashley. Je me fiche assez bien de mon cas, tu peux me croire, mais pas du vôtre. Personne ne mérite ça.

Tout n'était peut-être pas exact mais cela ferait l'affaire pour qu'elle se convainque du bien-fondé de son action.

\- Tu reviendras après ? Promets-nous que tu reviendras après nous avoir raccompagnées, alors. Tu dois tenter de la voir.

L'inspectrice hésita. Devait-elle revenir ? Quelle heure serait-il alors ? Maggie hésita un instant avant d'emmener les filles à travers la foule. Elle dévisageait chaque fille qu'elle croisait et son regard s'attardait sur leurs mains, à la recherche de deux cachets.

C'était insensé. Être en même temps dans la même ville ? Quelle était la probabilité d'un tel miracle ? C'était une chance inouïe.

Non, elle devait garder la tête froide. Son devoir passait avant tout, elle aurait tout le temps du monde pour aviser ce qu'elle ferait ensuite pour résoudre son petit problème bleu.

OOO

Une fois que l'aînée des Danvers arrêta de se concentrer sur le fait qu'elle était dans un bar lesbien pour la première fois de sa vie et que son âme sœur était probablement dans cette foule, Alex se détendit un peu. Très légèrement. Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Elle se glissa entre des filles qui dansaient en riant, en direction des barmaids.

Elle s'excusa en bousculant malencontreusement une grande blondinette juchée sur des talons aiguilles. Loin de s'en formaliser, la fille lui fit un clin d'œil et ne sachant que faire, Alex murmura une explication inaudible et s'enfuit dans la foule.

Enfin adossée au bar, un verre à la main, Alex se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de venir ainsi sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences.

Elle était entourée par une foule dense qui parlait, riait et s'amusait sans prêter beaucoup d'attention à la jeune femme un peu mal à l'aise au bar. Car elle l'était vraiment. Mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Des réponses ? Une confirmation de l'identité de son âme sœur ?

C'était insensé. Retrouver quelqu'un dans la foule était tout simplement impensable.

Elle ferait mieux de rentrer et d'oublier toute cette affaire.

Alex vida son verre rapidement et le reposa sur le comptoir. Elle avait déjà trop traîné.

\- Nouvelle ici, non ?

La nouvelle arrivante avait de longs cheveux bruns et avait un sourire immense. Alex vérifia qu'elle s'adressait bien à elle. C'était le cas. C'était… étrangement perturbant.

\- Cela se voit tant que ça ?

\- Non. Juste, je repère facilement les nouvelles têtes. Surtout quand elles sont aussi sexy.

\- Je…

Un rire un peu nerveux lui échappa. Elle aurait dû fuir bien avant. Maintenant, elle allait devoir s'expliquer et…

\- Je suis ici pour mon âme sœur bleue, finit-elle par déclarer pour empêcher la jolie brune de lui poser plus de questions.

\- Sérieux ? C'est adorable. Illogique et probablement une pure perte de temps si tu veux mon avis, je ne crois pas à tout ça. Mais je trouve quand même adorable que d'autres tentent l'aventure. Elle doit te rejoindre ici ?

Alex fit une grimace pour signifier sa réponse et rajouta au cas où :

\- Elle ignore que je suis ici.

\- Oh. Ah oui. C'est… osé. Tu as remarqué que tout était bondé ce soir et qu'elles courent toutes après une potentielle âme sœur ? Pas que j'essaie de te dissuader de rester ici…

\- Je crois que j'étais en train de me dissuader moi-même de rester.

\- Oh. Non, aucune chance. Viens au moins danser.

\- Quoi ? Non. Non non non. Je vais y aller, ça vaut mieux que de rester ici en fait.

\- Si. Je suis certaine que tu dois danser comme une déesse. Viens, tu n'attraperas pas ton virus bleu en restant ainsi plantée. Et tu sembles avoir besoin de te changer les idées, jolie inconnue.

\- Je…

Elle était venue non ? Elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête et comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'emballait en pensant à une fille. Elle était aussi venue pour s'amuser et peut-être rencontrer son inconnue.

Alex s'était habillée pour l'occasion et pour se sentir bien. Elle avait envie de danser, d'oublier… Elle n'avait pas besoin de trouver les réponses ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se surprit à répondre à la brunette par l'affirmative.

\- D'accord.

Elle ne précisa rien de plus. Parce qu'elle n'était clairement pas familiarisée avec cette idée d'être reliée à une femme et d'avoir cette drôle d'impression dans le creux du ventre. Cette envie sourde d'embrasser une femme pour la première fois. Juste pour vérifier si c'était possible. Juste possible qu'elle puisse aimer ça.

Mais elle ne désirait pas le faire ainsi avec une inconnue. Ou du moins, pas cette inconnue-là.

Peut-être qu'en dansant, elle croiserait son inconnue.

\- Je m'appelle Maysan.

\- Alex.

\- Enchantée Alex. Bienvenue ici.

OOO

Le trajet avait été éprouvant. Pour les filles qui étaient tristes mais surtout pour Maggie qui trouvait qu'elle avait agi comme la pire des marâtres.

Les filles étaient dans leurs maisons respectives. Maggie avait dû ramener Ashley en moto et Eileen avait finalement pris un taxi. Payé par Maggie, cela allait sans dire. L'inspectrice avait décidé que c'était bien une maigre compensation pour séparer les jeunes filles et leur briser le cœur. Ce qui était idiot, elle en était bien consciente. Elle ne faisait clairement pas ça pour les séparer, juste pour les protéger.

Ashley était rentrée chez elle en expliquant à ses parents que Maggie Sawyer avait accepté de lui apprendre l'une ou l'autre chose utile en matière de self défense. Ses parents, bien qu'inquiets de l'heure très tardive, remercièrent chaleureusement la policière.

S'ils avaient su…

Ashley lui avait fait promettre une seule chose, de tenter de retrouver son inconnue.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était désormais de retour face (?) au bar. Son âme sœur pouvait être à l'intérieur ou déjà repartie chez elle. L'imaginer dans la foule lui donnait une drôle d'impression. Elle était là, c'était possible. À quelques mètres tout au plus.

Et elle avait peur de la rencontrer.

C'était irrépressible.

C'était une peur brute et viscérale. Maggie, si elle avait eu un peu d'humour en cette nuit aurait pu se dire qu'elle en avait une peur bleue. De ne pas être à la hauteur. Que cette fille soit déçue de rencontrer Maggie, qui avait un boulot qui prenait du temps et qui était parfois un peu trop préoccupée par des criminels que par le reste.

Eileen et Ashley avaient eu beau l'encourager, cela ne changeait rien. C'était une âme sœur. Réelle ou non, alien ou non, le fait était que pour beaucoup, ce concept d'âme sœur était une réalité.

Maggie avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer avec elle, à être heureuse avec elle. Elle fantasmait beaucoup sur ce concept et si parler avec elle était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle adorait par peau interposée, elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom ! Pour ainsi dire, elle ne connaissait rien de vraiment personnel de cette fille.

Et surtout, il fallait bien avouer que la perspective était effrayante. Elle était dans la même ville. Elle était dans ce bar. En ce moment même. Peut-être cherchait-elle son âme sœur bleue et donc elle la cherchait elle, Maggie Sawyer. Ou peut-être cherchait-elle un coup d'un soir ?

Non.

Cette fille ne lui devait rien.

Maggie allait s'en mordre les doigts si elle partait. Et cela serait pareil si elle restait et si elle ne la trouvait pas.

Non. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Écrire était facile. La réalité d'une rencontre l'était un peu moins. Elle devait lui écrire, c'était une certitude. Maggie n'osait pas retourner à l'intérieur.

Elle aborda une fille qui sortait du bar. Elle était grande, brunette et avait un sourire à damner un saint. En temps normal, Maggie l'aurait draguée outrageusement. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Excuse-moi, aurais-tu quelque chose pour écrire ?

\- Oui… Bien entendu, fit la fille en fouillant dans le minuscule sac qu'elle portait. Oh. Ton âme sœur est là-dedans ? C'est pour ça que tu veux lui écrire ? La mienne aussi. Mon âme sœur je veux dire. Je suis un peu nerveuse, on ne s'est jamais vues, et quand je stresse, je parle, beaucoup. Pour ainsi dire, je ne savais même pas qu'elle vivait dans cette ville. Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, hein ? C'est une bonne chose ?

\- Oui. Maggie se sentait maintenant encore plus idiote que jamais en entendant cette fille et l'espoir qu'elle portait. Oui, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses.

Maggie accepta le stylo tendu et écrivit sur sa peau avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire.

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi adorable en vrai qu'à l'écrit. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, continua la brunette sans se rendre compte que Maggie semblait un peu triste.

\- Bonne chance. Je te souhaite tout le meilleur pour cette rencontre.

\- Merci. À toi aussi. Elle doit être impatiente de te voir. J'en suis certaine alors, rejoins-la vite.

Maggie lui fit un sourire forcé. Elle était en plein doute et rencontrer son âme sœur dans ces circonstances n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde. Elles auraient bien d'autres occasions, se disait Maggie. Le cœur gros, elle fit demi-tour et reprit la route à travers les rues désertes de National City. Être heureux n'était pas la chose la plus simple au monde. Surtout ce soir quand on se sentait déjà très mal d'avoir brisé le cœur de deux adolescentes.

OOO

Alex avait eu la soirée la plus riche et la plus drôle depuis un long moment. Elle avait fini par rire aux éclats devant Maysan. La brunette se fichait bien de ce qu'on pensait d'elle. Elle dansait comme si personne n'était là pour la voir et cela valait tous les spectacles du monde. Alex avait fini par la rejoindre.

C'était tellement simple, sans prise de tête… Ce qui lui rappelait des soirées qu'elle avait vécues bien des années plus tôt avant de rentrer au DEO et de trouver sa voie.

La sérieuse agent Danvers avait laissé la party girl qui sommeillait en elle prendre le dessus. Une danse en entraîna une autre, un verre en entraîna un autre et bien vite, elle se retrouva épuisée mais heureuse. Elle trouva une table pour s'installer et Maysan la suivit. La jeune femme avait un grand sourire et était passablement pompette.

\- Si je dois être honnête, je dois bien avouer que je pensais que tu me dirais non et que tu resterais droite comme un i à sursauter à la moindre occasion, annonça Maysan.

\- Je serais partie bien avant si tu n'avais pas... débarqué, choisit de dire Alex à défaut de meilleur terme.

Maysan la fixait désormais. C'était hautement perturbant de se sentir dévisagée de la sorte. Danser, c'était oublier où elle était et pourquoi elle était ici. Parler demandait de la concentration et une certaine conscience de soi.

\- Tu l'as lu ? demanda son vis-à-vis.

\- Quoi donc ? Qu'aurais-je dû lire ?

\- Le mot sur ta main… Maysan lui prit la main délicatement et Alex se tendit un peu. C'est mignon ce 'j'ai une urgence, une autre fois peut-être ?' Elle t'a posé un lapin et c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit oui ?

Alex fut déçue. Une urgence. Son âme sœur avait littéralement fui la scène de crime. Voilà qui était hautement encourageant. Cette fille avait préféré quitter la scène quand Alex était arrivée.

Alex chassa cette pensée, c'était bien plus facile ainsi.

\- Je… non. Je suis venue sur un coup de tête en voyant le cachet, j'avoue. Je n'avais jamais… je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un bar comme celui-ci à vrai dire…

\- Première fois ? Tu n'es jamais allée dans un bar lesbien…

\- Non. Je ne suis même pas sûre de… de ce que je suis. Je crois que je m'en doutais, peut-être. C'est juste qu'en découvrant qu'elle venait ici, mon âme sœur s'entend… j'ai eu comme un drôle de déclic.

\- Tu serais nouvelle du côté obscur de la force ? Réellement ?

Alex avait avalé de travers son cocktail en entendant la référence à Star Wars. Maysan la regardait avec curiosité et une certaine sympathie.

\- Désolée, j'adore cette expression pour désigner les filles qui aiment les filles. Je ne t'ai pas choquée, dis-moi ?

Maysan lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'éclater de rire. Contre son gré, Alex rougit.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas si je suis… si j'aime les filles ou non. C'est juste ça qui me choque, tu vois ?

\- Personne ne te demande de le savoir maintenant et tout de suite. Pour tout te dire, je me fiche pas mal des labels. Je suis ce que je suis, j'aime les personnes que j'aime. Fin de l'histoire. Je t'aurais bien proposé de t'aider à tester mais quelque chose me dit que ça serait plutôt une affaire pour elle.

Alex secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec véhémence. La simple perspective de parler ouvertement à une inconnue la terrorisait. Mais le dire à quelqu'un qu'elle avait appris à apprécier par conversation surnaturelle ? C'était bien au-delà de ses capacités.

\- Je n'oserais pas. Je ne connais même pas son nom. Parler de telles choses avec elle, ce serait totalement terrifiant… Non. Non.

\- D'accord, je ne te force pas. Respire. Mais je te laisse tranquille à une condition. Non, deux conditions.

\- J'écoute. Je ne te promets rien avant tout, je ne voudrais pas vendre mon âme au côté obscur de la force sans savoir si vous avez des cookies.

Maysan éclata de rire.

\- J'aurais adoré être ton âme sœur, Alex. Mais non, du coup, voilà ma proposition. Danse avec moi, et promets-moi qu'un jour, tu lui diras. Avant que ce truc bleu disparaisse définitivement au pire moment. Rien n'est éternel. Il faut profiter du moment présent. Carpe diem.

Alex accepta. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour arrêter la discussion, pour arrêter de penser ou juste pour éluder cette idée d'écriture. Parler à son inconnue de ses doutes ? Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Alors elle se leva et recommença à danser. Maysan la prit dans ses bras à un moment et Alex ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son âme sœur. Elle était dans d'autres bras, contre une autre fille. Et elle se sentait bien, ainsi entourée.

\- Si j'osais, je te volerais bien un baiser.

Alex sourit à l'affirmation de sa nouvelle amie ? Connaissance ?

Puis elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe aujourd'hui. Pas comme ça, pas en étant déçue d'avoir fait fuir son âme sœur. Encore moins en ayant l'impression qu'elle découvrait un tout nouveau monde. Alors elle sourit à Maysan et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle l'enlaça tout en dansant, et là les yeux dans les yeux, elle n'avait plus aussi peur de la proximité d'un autre être humain.

\- Merci pour cette soirée.

\- Merci pour être une compagne de danse particulièrement enthousiaste, Alex.

Alex lui demanda son numéro de téléphone.

\- Tu abandonnes l'idée de connaître ton âme sœur ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que tu ne me juges pas et que je pense que ce soir, je serai fixée sur un point qui me terrorise vraiment. Du coup, je me demande si tu accepterais mon amitié et mes questions ?

\- Avec plaisir, jeune padawan.

OOO

Maggie était dans son lit, un simple drap la recouvrait et elle pestait en fixant le plafond. Elle était partie. Elle était partie pour accomplir son devoir. Son devoir. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'endormir ?

Elle se redressa, tapota distraitement son oreiller et se recoucha. Elle était parfaitement réveillée. Et elle n'allait pas s'endormir de sitôt. C'était hors de sa portée.

Elle était là.

Dans le même bar.

Au même moment.

Et Maggie avait fui.

Littéralement.

Parce que la perspective de la rencontrer était presque aussi inquiétante que de ne jamais la rencontrer. Ce qui ne faisait pas sens, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était la dernière des imbéciles de craindre de rencontrer la personne que l'univers, sous la forme d'un alien bleu aimant la valse aérienne, lui avait envoyé comme âme sœur.

Mais était-ce une bénédiction ou une malédiction ?

Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'empara d'un livre. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit si elle ne voulait pas devenir dingue. Sur son bras, une simple question.

'Tu es une fille ?'

Maggie resta un instant ébahie devant une telle question puis envisagea les possibilités. Cette question était surprenante à bien des égards mais elle pouvait aussi expliquer pourquoi son âme sœur bleue semblait la fuir depuis qu'elle avait été pour la première fois récupérer les filles au bar. Elle attrapa le fameux stylo qui lui avait été offert.

'oui'.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle attendit. Elle allait peut-être attendre indéfiniment. Il était très tard ou bien très tôt. Tout dépendait du point de vue.

'Moi aussi'.

La réponse n'avait pas pris trop de temps, en fin de compte. Même si elle le savait déjà qu'elle était une fille. C'était… une évidence, non ? Mais le voir écrit sur sa peau dans ces teintes de bleu lui semblait important. Comme si tout se jouait en ce moment-même. Pourquoi cela était-il si important à dire ?

Maggie envisageait mille et une réponses. Fort heureusement, son âme sœur avait des choses à dire et elle se contenta de lire.

'Et cela est… Je ne pensais pas être comme ça. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Ou plutôt, je suis en train de découvrir des choses sur moi. Des choses qui sont vraies. Qui sont importantes. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire exactement.'

C'était la phrase la plus longue et la plus personnelle qu'elles aient jamais échangée. C'était pourtant la plus douloureuse à lire. Maggie savait quels étaient ses penchants. Elle avait appris à vivre avec ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle malgré les coups durs et le rejet.

Découvrir ce genre de choses via un lien extraterrestre ? Maggie n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela devait faire comme effet. Mais elle aurait parié que cela devait être dévastateur.

'Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolée que tu aies découvert ça de cette manière'

Maggie ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Ou alors elle avait trop d'idées à ce sujet. Elle voulait lui dire que tout irait bien. Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de décider maintenant ou de paniquer à cette simple idée. Qu'elle voulait bien disparaître de sa peau si cela pouvait l'aider.

Cependant, son âme sœur n'avait pas la même idée en tête.

'Tu aimes les filles, correct ?'

Un sourire lui échappa. Elle préférait poser des questions franches et directes avant d'affirmer quoi que ce soit.

'Correct'

Maggie n'allait plus dormir, c'était clair et net. Mais c'était pour une tout autre raison.

'Tant mieux'.

Un haussement de sourcils accueillit cette affirmation. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Trop d'interprétations étaient possibles. Trop. Son âme sœur était bavarde cette nuit. Avait-elle bu plus que de raison ? Avait-elle embrassé une inconnue et décidé que Maggie serait peut-être une option acceptable ? Avait-elle envisagé de manière plus directe si elle aimait elle aussi les femmes ?

Mais la question qui la taraudait vraiment, c'était de savoir si son âme sœur aurait pu l'embrasser elle si elle était restée à cette soirée au lieu de fuir en ramenant Eileen et Ashley chez elles.

Cette pensée l'obsédait. C'était d'ailleurs sa seule pensée. Celle qui la tenait éveillée depuis des heures. Alors Maggie décida d'être honnête.

'Si j'étais restée et que je t'avais trouvée, je t'aurais embrassée pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit'

Son âme sœur devait porter du rouge à lèvre. Parce qu'il y eut ensuite une trace de lèvres sur sa peau. Juste sur son poignet. C'était sûrement une manière de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Maggie posa ses lèvres sur cette trace. Elle avait tellement envie de retourner dans le temps et de changer les choses. De rester, de la trouver, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'elle était parfaite comme elle était et qu'aimer les filles ne changeait rien du tout à sa vie, qu'elle serait heureuse. Et qu'elle était prête à l'aider et à répondre à toutes ses questions.


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai retrouvé mon écriture spontanée ! Je suis joie et bonheur.

Du coup, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.

* * *

La soirée des sœurs Danvers était une franche réussite. Après avoir dévoré trois énormes pizzas et avoir râlé sur leurs boulots respectifs pendant une bonne heure et demie, les deux jeunes femmes étaient enfin relaxées. Kara était assise sur le canapé à côté d'Alex et elle s'efforçait de la convaincre de regarder un film – une comédie romantique bien entendu.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à la conversation. Alex soupira puis se tourna vers sa sœur avec la ferme intention de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle savait sur son âme sœur bleue et surtout ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore à son sujet.

\- Kara, je crois qu'avant de lancer un horrible film, on devrait parler de ce virus… Je…

\- Moi aussi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je pense que j'aurais du t'en parler avant mais avec toute cette histoire, Supergirl qui doit sauver le monde bien plus souvent que nécessaire depuis l'arrivée du Virus… J'ai pas osé t'en parler.

La blondinette eu un mouvement rapide de la main pour indiquer à sa sœur qu'elle devait la laisser parler sans s'énerver. Kara semblait tellement angoissée qu'Alex la laissa faire. La kryptonienne semblait particulièrement gênée, elle releva ses lunettes pour se donner plus de tenue.

\- Il y a une toute petite chose, un détail vraiment dont je dois te parler, Alex. Je ne sais clairement pas comment le faire mais... bon, allez, disons le simplement. Lena Luthor a débarqué à Catco un matin pour me parler. Kara inspira profondément pour gagner du temps avant de continuer dans un petit rire forcé. En fait, tu vas rire, je t'assure, c'est juste hilarant. En fait, Lena pense que Supergirl est son âme sœur bleue.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, elle croit que je peux l'aider, moi, à rentrer en contact avec elle vu que j'ai fait quelques articles sur la super-héroïne. Et que dès lors, selon Lena, je pourrais eh bien comment dire, je pourrais en fait savoir comment contacter Supergirl.

Alex ne savait clairement pas quoi répondre à cette affirmation, elle haussa les sourcils et fixa Kara dans l'attente de plus d'informations. Kara, elle, était toute penaude et tentait maladroitement de positionner correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Je… Lena Luthor pense que Supergirl est son âme sœur bleue ?

\- Oui.

\- Je… je suis… je…

Ne pouvant plus se retenir devant la vision qui se formait dans son esprit, Alex commença à rire. Elle se retenait vraiment pour ne pas rire aux éclats parce que le moment n'était pas propice, c'était malheureusement plus fort qu'elle. Lena Luthor pensait qu'une super était son âme sœur ? C'était inouï. Elle sentit une larme se former sur sa joue et l'essuya prestement pour la sécher.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Alex ! fit Kara en retenant à peine un sourire.

\- Je sais, je promets, je le sais. Je suis désolée.

Alex se concentra pour ne plus rire. Une fois qu'elle y arriva, elle reprit :

\- Mon éternel regret sera quand même que cette scène n'a pas été immortalisée. J'aurais adoré voir la vidéo. Juste ta tête devait valoir son pesant de cacahuète. Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

\- Que c'était très peu probable que j'arrive à la contacter à cause de tous les problèmes qu'elle doit résoudre à cause du Virus…

Un silence emplit la pièce. Kara était vraiment très silencieuse, trop pour ainsi dire, elle n'expliquait rien de plus. Alex aurait bien voulu la secouer comme un prunier. Pourquoi sa bavarde de petite sœur devenait elle mutique ?

\- Mais encore, Kara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je lui ai ensuite dit que je me renseignerai, mais que je trouvais ça vraiment très, très peu probable…

\- Tu me caches quelque chose. Je le sens, s'inquiéta Alex.

\- Aleeeeeeeeeeex, bien sûr que nooooon.

Alex avait désormais la conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ne mens pas, je te connais.

\- Je…. Kara prit une profonde inspiration tremblotante qui prouvait clairement son malaise. Elle a une photo de Supergirl avec un peu de bleu sur la main, elle a compilé des autographes de Supergirl pour comparer avec ce qui était écrit sur son bras et elle a photographié les messages sur sa peau…

\- Et ? insista Alex.

Kara détourna un peu le regard.

\- C'est mon écriture. C'est l'écriture de Supergirl je veux dire. C'est notre écriture à toutes les deux, vu que je suis Supergirl. C'est un miracle que Lena n'ait pas encore fait le lien entre nos deux écritures !

Alex en resta bouche bée. C'était… C'était un moment important et Kara semblait tellement fragile et tellement incertaine, sa grande sœur lui fit un sourire conquérant.

\- Tu t'inquiètes de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre au sujet de Supergirl… Kara, réfléchis un instant veux-tu ? Tu es l'âme sœur de Lena Luthor, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, tu l'as trouvée. Je ne l'imaginais pas faire des listes interminables de choses à faire à même sa peau, je dois dire. Mais c'est incroyable, tu l'as trouvée.

Kara balaya l'argument de sa sœur d'un geste de la main.

\- On parle de mon plus gros secret.

\- Je sais, fit gentiment Alex.

\- Je la connais à peine.

\- Tu l'as interviewé une fois, ça compte non ? répondit en rigolant Alex.

\- Exactement, c'est une très vague connaissance, même pas une amie et encore moins une petite amie.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de l'épouser dans l'heure, tu sais. Vous pouvez sortir au restaurant pour parler d'abord… faire connaissance, tout ça…

Sa petite sœur lui tira la langue.

\- Ton âme sœur est Lena Luthor. C'est… stupéfiant.

\- Moi non plus, je n'en reviens pas. Et je n'avais pas envisagé que mon âme sœur soit une fille non plus, mais je pense que là de suite, c'est le fait que l'on parle de Lena Luthor qui me secoue. Je l'ai interviewée une fois, croisée peut-être deux fois, comment puis-je…

Kara n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Alex blagua un peu :

\- Clark va adorer l'apprendre en tout cas. Il va te charrier jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu peux me laisser lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?

Pour seule réponse, Kara lui envoya un coussin à la figure.

\- Vas-tu arrêter de plaisanter, Alexandra Danvers ?

\- Oui. Promis, juste…

\- Oui ? fit Kara, toujours un peu vexée.

Parler vite et bien. Droit au but, Alex se disait que ça serait comme un pansement, plus vite il serait enlevé et plus vite la peur et la douleur seraient loin. Du moins, en théorie. Elle devait être franche à son tour.

\- Je plaisante parce que j'ai peur de te parler. Aussi stupide que cela puisse être, j'ai peur pour la première fois de te dire la vérité. Mon âme sœur est aussi une fille. Pas Lena Luthor, tenta de blaguer Alex à nouveau, je te rassure bien entendu, juste… une fille qui vit à National City.

Kara semblait sonnée par la vision de sa sœur en larmes. Alex rougissait de plus en plus et pourtant elle avait surtout très peur. Ce qui était stupide vu que Kara venait de lui annoncer la même chose à peu de choses près. Sa petite sœur dut sentir ses doutes car elle la prit dans ses bras immédiatement. Après un long câlin, elle lui demanda doucement.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai été choquée en l'apprenant,… bouleversée en fait pour ne pas mentir et je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça signifiait vraiment. Je n'étais pas… tu sais. Et puis, lentement, j'ai trouvé un sens. Tout prenait sens, absolument tout. Et ça m'a tellement fait peur et envie… Pour te dire à quel point ça a été la folie dernièrement, j'ai fini dans un bar gay.

Kara en laissa tomber le morceau de pizza dont elle venait de s'emparer.

\- Ah oui carrément…

\- Voilà, et j'ai adoré et j'ai même une nouvelle amie. Pas une petite amie hein, juste une amie. Elle se nomme Maysan.

\- Okay. Bien. Je n'en suis pas encore là, je pense. Je ne sais clairement pas quoi en penser parce que… c'est dangereux pour moi de m'approcher de cette manière de Lena. Tu ne me sembles pas du tout, toi, en danger. Je suis avec toi à mille pour cent. Mais Lena Luthor ne peut plus me voir écrire, jamais. Si elle a pu remonter à Supergirl en vivant loin d'ici… si quelqu'un découvre que je suis Supergirl à cause du Virus…

\- Respire Kara, Lena est venue à toi, maintenant, tu as les cartes en main en fait. Tu peux l'aider dans sa quête en… la découvrant je suppose.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si c'est ton âme sœur, je veux dire… Tu pourrais la découvrir, lui parler, apprendre à la connaître et devenir amie avec elle… Juste, ne deviens pas sa correspondante si ce n'est pas par mail, fit Alex en riant.

Ces quelques révélations entraînèrent des dizaines de questions qui ne concernaient en rien une remise en question de leur sexualité ou de leurs sentiments. C'était simplement des questions curieuses sur les maigres éléments qu'elles avaient concernant leurs âmes sœurs. Et cela leur fit du bien. Parce qu'elles ne se jugeaient pas. Parce qu'elles étaient intéressées par les réponses et que de partager ce moment était important pour elles.

Kara avait sorti son calepin de notes journalistiques et crayonnait les réponses de sa sœur avec attention.

\- Tu l'apprécies, cette fille ?

\- Je ne la connais pas, Kara. Je… peut-être. Elle est une inconnue. Une vraie inconnue.

\- Tu vas te décider à lui parler vraiment alors ? Pour mieux la connaître ?

\- Non. Oui. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas soulever ma manche et lui poser un million de question…

\- Mon seul conseil ? Être heureuse. Juste ça. Être heureuse.

Alex rit à travers de nouvelles larmes. Sa sœur était là. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait demander en ce moment.

\- Tu permets que je lui écrive un mot ? À ton âme sœur ?

\- Kara, tu… Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Tu verras. Fais-moi confiance veux-tu, fit Kara en lui tirant la langue.

\- Tu l'as déjà demandée en mariage, je te rappelle. J'ai le droit d'être suspicieuse.

\- Oh, jalouuuuuse, j'adore ! Le sourire de Kara était lumineux et bien trop grand. J'aime beaucoup beaucoup. Alex Danvers jalouse, c'est une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde. Je trouve ça… renversant. Tu imagines, depuis le temps que l'on se connaît… c'est une première mondiale !

Alex lui fit une moue mais un très léger sourire trahissait sa gêne.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Je n'oserais pas.

Son sourire démentait totalement son affirmation et Alex ne s'y trompa pas. Elle se laissa faire quand sa petite sœur lui prit la main – elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter contre la force kryptonienne de cette dernière.

\- Tant mieux, sinon je serais capable d'écrire à Lena…

\- Alex ! Je me vengerai.

Alex lisait au fur et à mesure de l'écriture de Kara : 'Ici la petite sœur de la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. Tu as mon autorisation et ma bénédiction la plus totale pour la draguer outrageusement. Oui, tu as bien lu : outrageusement ! Amicalement.'

\- Kara !

\- Tu m'as menacée de parler à Lena. Et puis, avoue que tu n'aurais pas dit à cette fille que tu étais intéressée. Ni qu'elle avait l'autorisation de te séduire. Tu l'aurais laissée se demander quoi faire et comme elle aurait été prévenante, elle n'aurait rien tenté sans ton accord. Parce qu'elle est prévenante, nous l'avons bien vu depuis le début de cette affaire de virus. Alors, je t'ai épargné bien des jours d'aléas et de réflexions.

Alex devait bien avouer que la logique de Kara se tenait. Sans être parfaite, elle se tenait. Mais plus que tout, l'aînée des Danvers avait juste envie de lire la réaction de son âme sœur sur sa peau.

\- Et puis, dis-toi que tu peux lui parler pour de vrai. Winn est coincé avec une grenouille, je discute avec Lena Luthor qui a compris que j'étais Supergirl mais pas que j'étais aussi Kara Danvers la journaliste qu'elle a rencontré il y a des mois, Lucy et J'onn ont des paroles de chanson sur la peau et ils chantent très faux tous les deux…

\- J'onn a enfin avoué l'effet de son virus ?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, jeune fille. Profite. Parle-lui. Et si tu sens que tu l'apprécies… fonce. Toi, plus que quiconque en cette planète, tu mérites d'être heureuse.

\- Parole de Supergirl ?

Kara fronça le nez en éclatant de rire.

\- Parole de Supergirl, confirma-t-elle. Et au pire, Maysan, elle est canon ?

\- Kara !

OoO

Assise sur son bureau, Maggie écoutait attentivement son supérieur. Il n'était pas vraiment ravi, la nuit avait été courte et les problèmes s'étaient enchaînés au point qu'elle avait été rappelée pour donner un coup de main à l'équipe de nuit.

Il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de vivre avec le Virus bleu. Les conséquences sur les êtres humains étaient de plus en plus catastrophiques. Les cas de dépression se comptaient par dizaine et les tentatives de suicide étaient fréquentes. À quoi bon vivre sans âme sœur ?

La théorie d'une seule âme sœur faisait peur à bien des personnes. Chacun voulait trouver sa chacune ou son chacun dans l'heure ou tombait dans un abysse noir de pensées négatives. C'était presque ridicule à voir, mais c'était aussi compréhensible.

Fort heureusement, le travail lui permettait de tenir le coup. Elle avait aussi ses messages bleus. Elle aimait les lire, les compiler dans un journal pour en récolter quelques informations utiles. Maggie se doutait que son âme sœur lui cachait des choses.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait de la paperasse à remplir – le pire aspect de son boulot – et un criminel en salle d'audition. Le criminel en question avait profité de son âme sœur de la pire des manières. Il avait tout fait pour l'éloigner de son appartement, sous prétexte d'une soirée au restaurant, et il avait cambriolé dans l'heure son habitation…

\- Sawyer, je peux compter sur vous pour envoyer les informations au procureur au plus vite ? La jeune fille est toujours sous le choc, je l'ai envoyée à l'hôpital pour qu'ils prennent soin d'elle quelques jours. Elle ne fera plus jamais confiance à quelqu'un après un évènement pareil. Si ce type est réellement son âme sœur… Je la plains sincèrement.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Vous êtes un bon élément, je tâcherai, si j'étais vous, de faire encore mieux. Vous pourriez avoir une promotion très rapidement avec ce Virus bleu. Vous pourriez obtenir un excellent poste dans une ville voisine, si vous vous en donnez les moyens.

Maggie hocha la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et d'être réprimandée par ses parents. Ce qui n'était pas une impression qui était très agréable. Penser à eux avait un effet dévastateur sur ses nerfs. Aussi, elle tentait de ne jamais y penser. Et puis, depuis qu'elle se savait dans la même ville que son âme sœur, elle ne voulait clairement pas quitter National City.

\- Je vous laisse à votre travail.

\- Oui. Merci monsieur.

Il sortit et elle se détendit enfin.

Elle avait découvert la veille le message de la sœur de son âme sœur et elle ne savait pas du tout quoi en faire. Ou plutôt, elle avait trop d'options en tête. Draguer outrageusement. C'était un peu extrême comme proposition. Pas que Maggie n'en était pas capable. Elle en était parfaitement capable et l'avait déjà prouvé à de multiples reprises. Draguer outrageusement était facile, si on laissait sa timidité au placard.

Mais voulait-elle réellement la draguer de manière dure et forte ? Non. Certainement pas. Ce flirt incertain était tellement plus agréable et plus… sexy.

Elle souleva la manche de sa chemise à carreaux et découvrit un message bleu.

'Envie d'une soirée film ?'

Si cette relation ou plutôt ce début de relation avait été 'classique', Maggie s'imaginait bien sur un canapé, couvrant le cou de son âme sœur de baisers avec application en ne prêtant aucune attention au film…

Seulement, il fallait désormais compter avec les messages à même la peau.

'Totalement d'accord'

'Ou alors on pourrait juste oublier le film et parler ?'

La réponse était rapide, ce qui n'arrivait jamais en journée habituellement. Maggie sourit. C'était réellement plaisant. Très plaisant.

'Tout ce que tu voudras'

Elle voulait rajouter un petit smiley tirant la langue, mais ça allait être ridicule, non ?

'Je pourrais te prendre au mot, tu es certaine de vouloir faire tout ce que je voudrai ?' écrivit son âme sœur.

Maggie eut un sourire carnassier, finalement, son âme sœur avait quelques talents en drague outrageuse.

'J'ai beaucoup d'imagination' continua son âme sœur bleue, titillant encore plus Maggie.

D'accord, si elle continuait comme ça, elle n'allait jamais finir ce qu'elle devait faire pour finir sa paperasse et elle allait juste rester là à écrire sur sa peau. Oublier le monde, la police et les criminels. Juste… profiter.

Ce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire.

Elle prit son stylo et réfléchis un instant. Lui dire qu'elle devait travailler serait trop brutal pour finir ce flirt qui n'en était peut-être pas un à bien y réfléchir… enfin si, clairement, c'était du flirt, Maggie refusait de penser le contraire. Dès lors, elle devait trouver une manière délicate mais drôle de clôturer ce délicieux entretien.

'Tu me détournes du droit chemin'

'Toi encore plus, beaucoup plus'

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux. Maggie avait permis à une inconnue de faire son coming-out. C'était… c'était un grand pas dans la vie. Elle allait devoir lui en parler. Ce soir. Maintenant, elle devait travailler.

Ou pas, se dit elle en découvrant que son âme sœur était indécise devant le manque de rapidité de ses réponses.

'Je te choque ?'

'Non, pas du tout, j'adore te lire, j'adore tes dessins, tes étoiles, tout'

Fort heureusement, elle fut sauvée car son âme sœur, elle aussi, devait travailler.

'Bon travail et à ce soir'

OoO

Une soirée avec son âme sœur, Alex en rêvait. Cependant, elle n'était certainement pas prête à laisser échapper des informations sur son identité. Mais il y avait tellement plus de sujet à aborder avec sa belle…

Elle avait tout prévu.

Une lumière tamisée, une nuisette sexy, un peu de rouge à lèvres et une pile de stylos et de lingettes pour nettoyer sa peau au fur et à mesure du besoin de place sur la peau pour écrire.

Son mug de chocolat chaud était également prêt.

'Penser à toi m'empêche de bien travailler. J'ai un retard monstre dans ma paperasse'.

Alex sursauta en voyant une telle entrée en matière. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Qu'elle n'écrirait plus jamais de jour ou qu'elle n'écrirait plus jamais sans son consentement ? Elle aurait bien voulu avoir l'avis de Kara là tout de suite. Pas que sa petite sœur était plus douée en matière de flirt, à deux, elles avaient un peu plus de logique.

'Surtout, détourne moi du droit chemin, continue, ça fait beaucoup de bien d'être libre'.

'Oh. J'ai cru que j'avais… gaffé.'

'Nope. Tu es une distraction plus que bienvenue'

OoO

Maggie était avachie sur son canapé. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se faire à manger, elle était sortie bien trop tard du commissariat et elle n'avait aucune envie de rater sa soirée avec son âme sœur bleue.

Elle avait un énorme assortiment de nems et de beignets de légumes pour survivre tout en écrivant joyeusement sur sa peau. Elle avait mis le chauffage à fond et se baladait en bikini. Elle pria un instant les dieux ne pas brûler son immeuble et de ne pas le faire évacuer.

'Tu m'as manqué en fait' avoua-t-elle sur sa peau.

'Vraiment ?'

'Oui, même si nous devions certainement travailler toutes les deux, je dois bien avouer que j'aurais préféré te parler'

'Moi aussi'

Elle avait l'impression d'être une ado écervelée. Elle souriait niaisement en lisant ce message.

'Tu as fait des rencontres au bar, la dernière fois ?' osa-t-elle enfin demander.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir la réponse, loin de là, mais elle préférait savoir si son âme sœur expérimentait ses nouveaux sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

'Une connaissance, tout au plus, je te cherchais en fait…'

'Elle est jolie ?' demanda Maggie en dépit du bon sens.

'Elle n'est pas toi'

D'accord, c'était officiel, cette fille savait draguer. Oh que oui.

OoO

Fatiguée par une soirée entière de discussion avec son âme sœur bleue, l'agent Danvers pénétra dans son bureau plus tardivement qu'à son habitude. Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures… Winn était penché sur son bureau et Alex ne résista pas à l'envie de le faire sursauter.

\- Un problème, agent ?

Il sursauta comme prévu et cerise sur le gâteau, il se cogna contre le bureau.

\- Ah, Alex, fit-il en se massant le poignet. Tu vas bien ?

Elle aurait pu lui répondre que sa vie prenait un tour très intriguant et surprenant, mais ce n'était vraiment ni le lieu ni l'heure pour parler de ça. Et surtout, elle n'allait pas le révéler à Winn aussi spontanément et ouvertement. Aussi, elle se contenta d'un vague :

\- Hin hin. Un souci ?

\- Non. Non, pas vraiment, juste… Il frottait toujours son poignet mais fixait son pouce d'un air absent. Juste une grenouille. Une agaçante petite grenouille.

Alex comprit immédiatement son dilemme. Lui aussi cherchait à comprendre.

\- Que tu ne sais pas décoder.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il confirma.

\- Exactement ! C'est exactement ça !

\- Je compatis, tu peux me croire. Ne pas savoir ce qui nous relie… Elle fit une moue. C'est le plus perturbant. Mais cela fait étrangement son charme aussi, non ?

\- Oh non, je ne suis pas perturbé, pas plus que d'habitude. C'est juste que je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle a de moi. Imagine un peu quel animal je lui renvoie ? Et si j'étais un horrible poisson des abysses ou bien… ou bien… un truc encore plus moche. Et quand je me demande ce qu'elle en pense, alors là. Là…

Il sembla songeur un instant puis reprit :

\- Si elle comprend la signification de cet animal bleu sur sa peau ou si elle en a quelque chose à faire. Ce genre de choses. Mais je suis certain que toi, Alex Danvers, tu trouveras la réponse, que tu comprendras ce que c'est et comment nous sommes reliés les uns aux autres et enfin je pourrai la trouver…

Il agitait son poing comme un candidat à la présidentielle faisant mille et un projets sur la comète.

\- Et que je te donnerai une formule simple pour localiser ta dulcinée ou simplement que je te donnerai ses coordonnées GPS ?

Winn leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant le sarcasme à peine dissimulé par l'aînée des Danvers. Elle était vraiment enquiquinante.

\- Un homme a le droit de rêver, non ? Ceci dit, les coordonnées géographiques ou son adresse seraient parfaites. Si tu dois choisir, prends plutôt cette solution. Il leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant hausser un sourcil sarcastique. Fiche-toi de moi, Danvers.

\- Avec plaisir, Winn, toujours avec un immense plaisir.

OoO

Maggie avait fait un saut à l'université de National City. C'était idiot mais elle voulait être certaine qu'Eileen n'avait pas gaffé et enlevé son amoureuse pour filer se marier au loin. Ce qui aurait été incroyablement stupide et romantique à la fois.

Il était assez étonnant de constater que si Eileen avait agi de la sorte, Maggie n'aurait pas su si elle devait la féliciter ou l'engueuler. Dans le doute, probablement les deux.

Après avoir récupéré l'horaire de cours de la jeune fille, elle essaya de la retrouver dans la foule.

Elle la vit à la sortie de son auditoire. Elle était seule et ses traits semblaient tirés. La jeune étudiante la repéra immédiatement et Maggie lui fit un signe de la main avant de la caler dans la poche de son jeans.

\- De retour aux études, Maggie ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Eileen.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais là et non, je ne harcèle pas Ashley. Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis un moment. Elle m'a demandé un peu de temps pour… Eileen secoua la tête avant de continuer après un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle veut réfléchir.

\- Oh, fit Maggie en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

Sa réaction ne devait pas être celle attendue car l'étudiante sembla se crisper d'avantage.

\- Je ne le voyais pas de manière négative avant de voir ta tête à cette affirmation. Rassurant. Je crois que je vais pouvoir me rajouter à la longue liste des cœurs brisés. C'est tellement… Stupide. Je suis stupide d'avoir cru que…

Eileen avait un sourire désabusé. Elle jouait avec les franges de son sac à main comme pour occuper son esprit. Maggie avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Qu'elle avait grimacé parce qu'elle avait connu trop de filles qui lui avaient demandé du temps, mais qu'Ashley serait différente parce qu'elle l'aimait. Mais Eileen était forte, têtue et horriblement consciente que l'inspectrice Sawyer était une incorrigible romantique parfois.

Eileen constata que Maggie avait un horaire de cours dans la poche de sa chemise.

\- Tu as vraiment réussi à avoir des infos sur mon horaire en posant des questions au secrétariat ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas dû les menacer ou les torturer pour l'obtenir ?

\- Pas du tout, je suis dans les forces de l'ordre, j'évite les tortures… Pas forcément les menaces, je le concède, mais je te promets que j'ai obtenu ces informations de manière légale.

\- Merci mon dieu, tu vas venir avec moi alors, j'ai besoin de renseignements sur mon horaire du prochain trimestre et ces secrétaires diaboliques ne veulent jamais me répondre, tu seras mon héroïne Sawyer si tu leur extorques l'information.

\- Eileen…

\- Dis-moi oui et je promets de ne poser que quelques questions sur ton âme sœur au lieu de l'interrogatoire complet que j'ai en tête. À prendre ou à laisser.

\- D'accord.

OoO

Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester concentrée sur son travail, Alex Danvers n'arrivait à rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à se fixer un simple objectif tel que par exemple travailler une heure durant sans regarder s'il n'y avait pas une inscription bleue sur sa peau. C'était hautement agaçant. Elle n'arrivait même pas à tenir plus de quinze malheureuses petites minutes.

C'était agaçant d'être aussi dispersée… et agaçant de ne pas avoir de message. Elle luttait réellement pour ne pas attraper un stylo et écrire en premier pour lui souhaiter bonjour. Ce qui était totalement ridicule, elle pouvait parfaitement attendre qu'elle fasse le premier écrit...

Elle était une adulte responsable.

Elle était solide.

Qui possédait son propre appartement.

Qui savait parfaitement survivre à toute situation catastrophique.

Et qui pouvait résister à des dizaines de formes de torture différentes.

Qui savait se battre contre une centaine de formes d'aliens différents qui plus est !

Toutes ces compétences étaient essentielles, certes, mais inutiles dans ce cas précis.

Le monde de la drague et du romantisme était quelque chose qui allait bien au-delà de toutes ses connaissances. Même si elle faisait des efforts pour être spontanée et pour draguer 'outrageusement' sur les conseils de sa petite sœur.

Elle avait envie de lire ses petits mots sur sa peau. De rire avec elle. De lui parler. De l'embrasser.

Dans un soupir, Alex se força à retourner dans ses analyses. La journée allait-être longue. Très longue.

OoO

Eileen était retournée en cours après avoir réussi à lui soutirer les informations qu'elle désirait en plus de son horaire prochain complet. Ou du moins, elle avait obtenu les quelques informations que Maggie avait eu envie de lui avouer sur son âme sœur.

La jeune femme avait repris un peu de poil de la bête et semblait moins mélancolique en rejoignant son cours de philosophie. Ashley voulait du temps, possiblement pour tenir enfin tête à ses parents. Maggie se doutait que l'adolescente devait être pétrifiée à l'idée que ses parents la chassent de leur maison. Elle regrettait son aveu. Elle avait peut-être bouleversé la blondinette.

Maggie avait envie d'avouer à son âme sœur que parfois, elle se demandait si cela n'aurait pas été plus simple d'être comme tout le monde. D'aimer un garçon, de sortir avec lui, de l'épouser et d'avoir deux enfants et demi, une maison en banlieue et la petite barrière blanche autour… Mais elle aimait sa vie, réellement. Elle ne voulait pas l'échanger. Même si elle aurait voulu que les choses changent. Toutes ces choses, bonnes comme mauvaises, avaient fait d'elle… eh bien, elle. Elle était Maggie Sawyer et elle s'aimait comme elle était. Et c'était bien plus que la plupart du commun des mortels.

Elle se doutait que son âme sœur devait être un peu bouleversée par tout ça. Découvrir sa sexualité à cause d'un virus alien ? Ce n'était pas franchement banal.

Espérant que tout irait pour le mieux, Maggie retourna au commissariat.

OoO

'Est-ce grave d'avouer que te lire me donne un sourire niais ?'

Alex regrettait déjà d'avoir écrit une telle affirmation. Elle ressemblait plus à une adolescente qu'à une adulte responsable voulant séduire une fille pour la première fois de sa vie. Et pourtant, une infime part d'elle avait envie de rire et trépignait à l'idée de voir la réponse. C'était totalement improbable. C'était comme si quelque chose en elle s'était libéré. Elle avait envie de lui plaire. De lui plaire vraiment.

Elle devait occuper son esprit pour ne pas attendre la réponse comme une désespérée. S'emparant du dernier magazine que Kara avait acheté et laissé dans son appartement, Alex s'installa dans le canapé et commença les mots croisés qui étaient à la page 27. Alors, première définition…

1 horizontal : Comédie romantique.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et regarda une autre définition.

1 vertical : Amoureuse de Zeus.

D'accord, elle percevait un thème global dans ces mots croisés.

2 horizontal : Fête en février.

10 vertical : Voyage qui suit les noces.

Elle allait lui laisser une dernière chance de rattraper le coup, sinon, elle jetterait sans regret ce magazine par la fenêtre.

18 vertical : Tendre sentiment.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda-t-elle aux mots croisés sans attendre de réponse.

Son bras changea de couleur et elle oublia tout.

'Non. Rien n'est grave quand tu souris. Même si je dois te croire sur parole…'

Alex se mordilla la lèvre.

Tout était simple avec elle. C'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Même si elle doutait toujours de ce qu'elle répondait. Et si son âme sœur bleue la trouvait idiote ?

'C'est une très belle qualité, la confiance'

'Dans mon boulot, c'est rare de faire confiance aveuglément. Voire carrément impossible en fait. Mais tu as de bons arguments'

C'était un terrain un peu étrange. Elles n'avaient jamais parlé de leur travail et poser des questions franches et directes sur le sujet ? Alex n'y voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt là de suite. Ou plutôt, parler de son propre travail était assez délicat et elle ne préférait pas s'aventurer sur cette pente savonneuse.

'Quels arguments ? ^^ Tu m'intéresses'

La réponse suivit dans la minute et Alex en eut des papillons dans le ventre. Elle devenait ridicule. C'était un fait désormais plus qu'établi.

OoO

Maggie sourit devant la question. Cette fille était peut-être une débutante en question amoureuse mais elle était diablement douée pour amener les bons sujets. Pour la faire rire et pour juste lui donner envie de la trouver et refaire le monde avec elle autour d'un verre.

'Quels arguments ?' Eh bien, ton écriture, tes idées… me dire que tu souris en me lisant. Me faire sourire en me disant que tu souris en me lisant'

Elle lui donnait aussi d'autres envies, mais Maggie ne souhaitait pas forcément les lui révéler de manière directe et par peaux interposées. Non, ses envies étaient plutôt des choses à révéler lentement mais sûrement, avec moult sourires et pirouettes. Ses envies étaient plus du genre à impliquer son nez niché dans le cou de son âme sœur et de laisser une traînée de baisers brûlants à cet endroit. Ou de lui embrasser le bout du nez. Ou juste la dévorer du regard jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui l'embrasse langoureusement.

Quoique, c'était plutôt improbable. Une fille qui venait à peine de faire son coming-out ne devait certainement pas avoir le cœur assez vaillant que pour se lancer dans le vide et embrasser une inconnue pour la première fois.

Maggie n'était vraiment pas contre l'idée de lui apprendre l'une ou l'autre chose avec beaucoup de patience et beaucoup de pratique aussi…

OoO

Tout en écrivant, Alex se forçait à ne pas réfléchir à deux fois. Ce qui était heureux et aussi malheureux. Elle rougissait énormément de son audace.

'Ton effet va bien au-delà du sourire…' annonça-t-elle à son âme sœur sans le moindre détour.

Alex rougit comme prévu devant sa propre audace, mais regretta un instant de ne pas pouvoir éteindre la communication sur son bras comme on éteignait un téléphone pour ne pas voir le message suivant. La peur du rejet était parfois un peu trop forte… ou bien était-ce la peur que son âme sœur rentre dans son jeu ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour réfréner son sourire.

Elle reprit son stylo en vitesse et écrivit 'imagine moi, rouge comme une pivoine, gênée de te révéler ça et terriblement angoissée à l'idée de lire ta réponse'.

Il fallait être honnête en amour, non ? Enfin, du moins, en flirt, même si elle aimait vraiment beaucoup ces conversations.

OoO

Maggie rougissait.

C'était la réaction la plus spontanée de l'année, mais juste lire qu'elle lui plaisait avait un effet dévastateur sur ses nerfs. C'était pourtant assez clair depuis quelques temps, leurs conversations étaient vraiment un flirt éhonté.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, Maggie avait l'impression de retrouver les sensations de son premier crush. Les sensations des premiers sentiments naissants, de cette envie idiote de voir la personne en permanence et de la faire sourire, de lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi, juste pour avoir le plaisir de lui parler. De la frôler l'air de rien, de l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour et garder ce frôlement en mémoire toute la journée. Ou du moins, de lui écrire dans le cas présent.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit sur son décolleté un magnifique 'imagine moi, rouge comme une pivoine, gênée de te révéler ça et terriblement angoissée à l'idée de lire ta réponse', Maggie ne put que dessiner un petit cœur en dessous du texte et griffonna un 'moi aussi'.

OoO

Kara sortait des bureaux de Catco. Il était tard mais la pluie avait enfin fini de tomber. Le fond de l'air restait cependant humide. Elle fit quelques pas dans la rue, hésitant à rejoindre sa sœur pour une soirée improvisée – au risque de la retrouver en petite tenue en pleine discussion écrite avec son âme sœur – ou passer au restaurant pour ne pas rentrer trop vite chez elle. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et se retourna pour voir Lena Luthor dans un magnifique manteau rouge assorti à son rouge à lèvres. La première idée qui traversa l'esprit de Kara fut qu'elle semblait ne porter qu'un simple manteau et être totalement nue en dessous.

Puis elle avisa l'énorme flaque d'eau derrière la jeune femme et le camion qui filait à toute vitesse sur la route. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se transformer en Supergirl pour empêcher la catastrophe.

\- Lena ! Attention !

L'instant d'après une immense vague boueuse s'abattait sur le malheureux manteau et la non moins malheureuse Lena.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda un peu inutilement Kara en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs pour s'essuyer un minimum.

\- J'ai connu mieux. J'écrirai dès demain à la commune pour faire réparer la voirie.

\- Je… J'habite à deux pas d'ici. Il est hors de question que vous tombiez malade.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Oui, je peux. Tu rentres avec moi. Une bonne douche et il n'y paraîtra plus. Pour le manteau par contre… On verra.

Lena accepta. Tout en marchant, elles discutaient de tout et de rien et Kara lui prêta son écharpe pour la protéger un peu du froid. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire en arrivant. Non, deux. Mettre Lena sous la douche, et nettoyer son appartement de toute écriture.

Simple et efficace. Elle était Kara Danvers – Supergirl. Rien n'était impossible. Du moins, elle l'espérait.


	9. Chapter 9

Le confinement m'a permis de retrouver mon écriture, hourra !

Reprise de Virus :) Je remercie grandement tous ceux qui découvrent cette fic et qui prennent le temps de laisser un message, vous m'avez encouragée à la reprendre. Et merci à tous ceux qui tiennent un oeil sur Virus, vous êtes vous aussi ma motivation merci à ma beta qui a corrigé ça cette nuit dans la foulée pour que vous l'ayez vite ;)

Bonne lecture et au plaisir de voir vos réactions.

* * *

Kara avait commandé quelques plats au traiteur asiatique du coin et elle avait disposé des assiettes et des baguettes en bambou sur la table. Elle avait réalisé des cygnes en origami avec les serviettes, car elle était angoissée à l'idée d'avoir son âme sœur dans son humble demeure.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que cela arrivait.

Pour ainsi dire, c'était une grande première.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, Lena n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Kara ne put que lui faire un sourire contrit quand elle la vit. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides suite à sa douche et elle portait des vêtements que Kara lui avait prêtés. Lena leva un sourcil étonné quand elle arriva près de la table.

\- Tadaaaaaaaaaa, fit Kara, finalement gênée de son idée. C'était peut-être présomptueux de sa part de commander sans lui demander son avis.

\- C'est une invitation à dîner ? fit Lena avec un sourire, elle semblait enthousiaste et essayait de voir ce que Kara avait commandé. Oh, ça j'adore, et ça aussi, oh des gyozas ! Tu es une crème, Kara Danvers.

Kara fut déstabilisée de voir que Lena Luthor était bien moins stricte et posée dans un cadre moins officiel. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, des minis gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses mèches folles.

\- Je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée, vu l'heure, j'ai supposé que tu n'avais pas besoin de rentrer au bureau. Plus encore, après une telle douche boueuse et la perte d'un si beau manteau, je me disais qu'un lot de consolation ne serait pas du luxe.

\- Je venais justement te voir. Le bureau était vide, j'allais craquer et écrire à Supergirl sur ma peau et j'ai… ça va paraître idiot, mais je ne sais pas comment lui écrire et sembler intéressante.

S'étranglant avec sa gorgée d'eau, Kara toussa un peu.

\- Mais non.

\- Si, je ne suis qu'une Luthor, ma famille est censée détester les Super et clairement, je n'ai jamais croisé Supergirl… Il serait présomptueux de ma part de penser qu'elle puisse me connaî!tre autrement que comme 'super méchante potentielle'.

\- Je ne la connais pas bien, mentit Kara en redressant ses lunettes, seul rempart cachant son identité, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse penser ça d'une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas. Sauf si c'est un monstre qui essaie de la tuer ou de tuer des innocents, ce que tu ne fais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Lena éclata de rire.

\- Non, je ne fais pas ça, fit la brunette en s'installant à table. Et du coup, je voulais juste dire que je venais t'inviter à boire un verre si tu étais libre. Ce camion m'aura permis de ne pas passer ma soirée seule, je commence à l'apprécier. On attaque ?

Kara appréciait de voir Lena dans ses vêtements. Lena allait repartir chez elle avec ces vêtements et un jour ou l'autre, elle voudrait probablement les lui rendre… Kara réfréna un sourire. Ce n'était pas là une tentative de la revoir, enfin, du moins, ce n'était pas son intention première. Mais au-delà de leurs futures rencontres pour parler de l'enquête sur Supergirl la seule et unique âme sœur de Lena Luthor, la kyptonienne voulait apprendre à connaître Lena.

\- On attaque.

OOO

'J'aime tellement mon métier que je ne prends pratiquement jamais de congés'

Alex restait particulièrement vague, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait tenter le diable. Elle avait commencé par lancer des informations à son âme sœur, des choses banales. Qu'elle n'avait qu'une sœur. Qu'elle aimait taquiner un de ses amis et collègue. Son dessert favori…

Juste pour frôler du bout des doigts des informations personnelles. Elle jouait avec le feu et ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle voulait avouer à son âme sœur des choses essentielles comme son prénom ou sa localisation.

Elle continua à écrire.

'Je pense que c'est aussi parce qu'à part quelques amis ou ma sœur, je ne sais pas trop avec qui passer ces congés…' flirta Alex.

Un message arriva sur son portable. C'était Maysan qui lui proposait d'aller boire un verre. En tout bien tout honneur avait-elle précisé avec un smiley.

Est-ce que voir une connaissance était quelque chose qu'Alex voudrait raconter à son âme sœur ? Pas vraiment. Pas qu'elle la trompait avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était idiot, elles n'étaient pas en couple, n'est-ce pas ?

Alex décida d'accepter. Elle pouvait se rendre assez vite en ville et parler avec quelqu'un lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais elle culpabilisait de dire oui.

'La connaissance que j'ai faite au bar en te cherchant m'invite à boire un verre en tout bien tout honneur' écrivit Alex sur son bras avant de le regretter immédiatement. Demandait-elle la permission de la voir ? Ou essayait-elle de rendre son âme sœur jalouse ?

'Désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Je…' continua Alex avant de bloquer.

'Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et je ne sais pas non plus quoi te dire'.

OOO

Maggie fixait son bras. Si son âme sœur ne savait pas quoi dire, elle aussi était perdue. Était-elle jalouse ? De cette inconnue qui invitait de son âme sœur ? Certainement. Parce que cette fille osait demander des choses que Maggie n'osait pas.

Elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

Bien sûr que non.

Ce serait stupide. Mesquin. Idiot même.

Maggie voulait écrire 'viens boire un verre avec moi' mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas presser son âme sœur juste parce qu'elle avait peur que son âme sœur tombe amoureuse d'une autre. Bien sûr que non.

Alors Maggie ferma les yeux, repensa à ce bar, rempli de filles plus jolies les unes que les autres. Elle était là, elle aurait pu la chercher et la trouver…

Elle avait eu peur.

C'était idiot de paniquer à ce point.

Et puis, elle pensa à Eileen et Ashley qui découvrant leur amour et leurs sentiments avaient eu besoin de parler avec elle.

'Tu devrais y aller. Je pense que parler à quelqu'un de vive voix doit te manquer.'

La réponse fut pratiquement instantanée.

'Elle n'est pas toi.'

Et Maggie ne put que sourire et rougir.

OOO

Kara fixait avec attention Lena. Lena fixait avec attention Kara.

La bataille était rude.

La première qui clignait des yeux avait le droit de manger le dernier gyoza. Qui avait eu cette idée idiote ? Kara ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle était trop hypnotisée par les yeux qui la fixaient. Lena était son âme sœur. Et elle l'ignorait.

C'était injuste de ne pas lui dire.

Mais d'un autre côté, lui révéler ce petit détail d'importance, c'était lui dire qu'elle était Supergirl. Et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. C'était bien trop dangereux. Du coup, elle envisageait de voler à sa fenêtre et discuter des heures durant.

Quelle était la solution ?

Y-en-avait-il seulement une ?

Kara n'arrivait pas à se décider et elle cligna des yeux par réflexe.

\- J'ai gagné ! fit Lena avec un gazouillis pour le moins surprenant en s'emparant du gyoza. La prochaine fois, il faudra en commander un nombre pair pour éviter les bagarres, Kara.

OOO

Maysan et elle avaient décidé de se voir en fin de semaine. Alex s'était habillée en y réfléchissant un peu trop. Elle voulait une tenue qui clamerait qu'elle était là pour se faire une amie. Pas pour draguer. Un pantalon noir, une blouse colorée et légèrement décolletée avec des jeux de laçages dans le dos. Maysan, elle, était juste décontractée, en jeans et avec un T-shirt blanc clamant son amour pour Euripide.

\- Je suis trop habillée.

\- Absolument pas, Alex. Tu es magnifique. Si tu étais en robe longue, par contre, je serais forcée de t'emmener au théâtre et pas dans ce petit bar.

\- J'aurais dû…

\- Chut, petit Padawan. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Ah bon ?

L'aînée des Danvers se demandait si elle avait bien fait de venir. La brunette était toujours aussi magnifique, mais elle n'était pas son âme sœur bleue avec qui elle communiquait tous les jours depuis des semaines.

\- Tes cookies.

\- Pardon ? Attends, tu veux dire que tu m'as apporté les cookies du côté obscur de la force ?

\- Exactement. Même pompette, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas oublier. Comme par exemple le fait que tu doutais que le côté obscur de la force avait des cookies. Maintenant, tu pourras faire ton choix. Ou ne pas faire de choix. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux.

Alex croqua dans un cookie.

\- Ils sont divins.

\- Attends de les manger avec un cocktail, c'est encore plus diabolique que ce que tu crois.

Il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer. Maysan faisait attention. Elle ne la draguait pas vraiment. C'était plus un flirt amical. C'était agréable.

\- J'avais peur que tu me dragues, avoua Alex.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je drague comme je respire. C'est inné.

\- Maysaaaan.

\- Je suis honnête. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Moins en panique ?

\- On peut dire ça. Je crois que te parler m'a permis de… de lui avouer que ce virus m'avait révélé plus de choses encore que ce que j'envisageais ? Sur moi, je veux dire.

\- C'est bien, la communication dans un couple, c'est essentiel.

\- On est pas en couple, rectifia Alex rapidement.

Maysan éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas un crime, tu sais. Je vous considère comme un couple parce que manifestement vous flirtez. Et je crois qu'elle essaie de me le faire comprendre de manière peu subtile. Tu as des cœurs sur le poignet.

Alex rougissait.

\- Je…

\- Oui, tu ?

\- Je suis gênée.

\- Mais diablement fière aussi qu'elle te drague l'air de rien pour éloigner les viles prédatrices ?

\- Silence.

\- Je savais bien que tu m'aimais bien, ordonner le silence d'un ami quand il vise droit au but, c'est la première preuve d'amitié.

OOO

Maggie était en train de réfléchir à une réponse aussi sexy que drôle pour éviter d'avouer qu'elle avait dessiné des cœurs pour éloigner la fille avec qui elle buvait un verre.

Elle n'avait pourtant aucune bonne excuse.

C'était juste… puéril.

Elle se décida à se mettre en pyjama et au moment où elle rentrait sous la douche, elle reçut un coup de téléphone du poste de police. Maggie dut prestement sortir, se sécher un peu et attrapa son téléphone. Tous les policiers étaient réquisitionnés, la situation était très grave. Maggie paniqua. Sa première pensée était pour son âme sœur. Elle était dehors, elle était dehors et potentiellement en danger.

Elle écrivit sur sa main un message pour indiquer à son âme sœur de rentrer chez elle et de se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. Elle envoya aussi un message à Eileen et Ashley.

Le cœur battant, elle finit de se sécher à la hâte. Elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de biscuits et un instant plus tard, elle prit sa veste et les clés de sa moto. Elle n'allait pas revoir son appartement avant un moment.

Une fois sur place, Matilda eut vite fait de la briffer sur l'attaque de la ville par une bande de vandales invisibles qui semblaient venus d'ailleurs. Supergirl avait été informée de la situation catastrophique et faisait tout son possible pour protéger la ville, mais seule, elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Tous les postes de police avaient donc été alarmés et avaient rappelé tous leurs effectifs.

Maggie était en train de s'habiller pour le combat et elle vit sur son bras que son message avait été en grande partie effacé, probablement pendant qu'elle se préparait et se séchait en vitesse. Elle craignait que son âme sœur n'ait pas vu son avertissement. Néanmoins, un message écrit à l'encre bleu sur sa peau l'alarma plus encore, si cela était possible.

'Attaque de National City en cours… Je dois y aller. Fuis, par le nord-est si tu peux. Mon boulot c'est de protéger et sauver cette ville, mais égoïstement, je préférerais te savoir en sécurité loin de tout ça. Fais attention à toi'

La jeune latino s'adossa à un casier du poste de police. Elle était en panique.

Elles avaient le même travail.

Maggie en eut le souffle coupé.

Tout prenait sens. C'était de là que venaient ses bleus ? C'était pour ça les mensonges concernant des chutes à moto ?

Elle était en danger. Son âme sœur était en danger. Elle ne pouvait pas… non, elle ne pouvait pas être blessée. Son supérieur hiérarchique arriva dans les vestiaires.

\- Sawyer ? Vous êtes prête ? Je vous envoie dans les quartiers nord. Sécurisez ce qui peut encore l'être et mettez les civils en sécurité.

\- Bien. Bien.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Son commandant la regarda d'un air étrange mais Maggie avait d'autres choses en tête.

\- Oui. Je crois. Je dois l'être. Murphy est déjà sur le terrain ?

\- Oui.

OOO

Une équipe complète du DEO avait été envoyée pour aider Supergirl et la protéger en cas de problèmes. Le reste du bureau était réparti à travers toute la ville.

\- Alex ! À ta droite !

En entendant Kara la prévenir, Alex se retourna brusquement et évita un tir qui lui aurait très certainement causé de gros dégâts.

L'ennemi était en grand nombre et Alex dénombrait au moins six ou sept espèces différentes d'extra-terrestres. Une autre espèce était en plus invisible. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait affaire à autant d'attaques différentes : des tirs de feu, des attaques magnétiques, des électriques... Cela n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires. Il allait y avoir beaucoup de dégâts.

Elle pestait comme rarement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une attaque sans précédent vienne ruiner sa soirée à discuter avec Maysan alors qu'elles en étaient arrivées à discuter de ce flirt sans demi-mesure qu'elle vivait avec son âme sœur bleue et qui avait transformé sa vie en pure félicité ?

Alex sursauta et hurla rageusement en voyant du mouvement à sa droite.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vous protéger en plus de tout ! s'énerva-t-elle en tuant un alien qui tentait de la blesser.

Un groupe de policiers avait fait irruption sur la scène et les sœurs Danvers allaient devoir faire en sorte de les protéger. Et clairement, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Notre job est de protéger. Et vous avez besoin d'aide, ils sont en surnombre et vous le savez.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Alex les aurait renvoyés sur le champ à l'abri. C'était bien trop dangereux. Des agents du DEO surentraînés avaient déjà été envoyés au tapis. L'équipe menée par J'onn à l'autre bout de la ville avait elle aussi subi des pertes importantes. Mais elle avait aussi peur pour Kara. La kryptonienne ne pouvait pas sauver la ville à elle seule, quoi qu'elle en dise.

Supergirl vola droit dans un immeuble suite à une attaque particulièrement vicieuse et Alex eut un instant de panique. La savoir invincible n'amoindrissait en rien sa peur. Sa petite sœur sortit de l'immeuble en volant et elle reprit sa respiration. Kara pouvait le faire, à une seule condition, qu'elle l'aide du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Vous êtes sous mes ordres, est-ce bien clair ? ragea Alex.

\- Oui madame.

Alex voulait que cela se passe au mieux. Elle devait se concentrer. Si seulement elle arrivait à se concentrer avec succès. Voir sa sœur prendre des coups, ses hommes être blessés était une chose déjà bien assez difficile à gérer. Mais la pensée de son âme sœur dans un lieu dangereux l'inquiétait tout autant. Elle avait vu des traces d'un message à moitié effacé et illisible.

Son inquiétude était que son âme sœur n'ait pas vu le message sur son bras lui indiquant de fuir la ville au plus vite. Et si elle était endormie chez elle ? Ou bien, otage de ces aliens fous furieux qui avaient profité d'un moment de calme à National City pour lancer une attaque conjointe ?

Il y avait au minimum vingt extra-terrestres impliqués si elle en croyait les informations que Winn lui envoyait depuis le DEO. Cela rappelait à l'aînée des Danvers l'attaque des kryptonniens quelques mois auparavant.

Elle se répétait en boucle le même mantra. Leur devoir était de sauver la ville et ses habitants. Elle désigna le toit de plusieurs habitations en hauteur, les agents sous ses ordres comprirent son intention et allèrent se mettre en position. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche et ce n'était pas peu dire.

OOO

Maggie était face à un dilemme sans nom. À chaque équipe de police ou d'intervention fédérale, elle tournait la tête pour essayer de reconnaître son âme sœur. Ce qui était parfaitement stupide, elle ne pouvait décemment pas reconnaître une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

La peur au ventre, elle s'attendait à la voir blessée ou pire… Et c'était un sentiment affreux.

Elle attrapa dans ses bras une petite fille en pyjama qui tentait de fuir dans la mauvaise direction.

\- Tu es blessée ?

La gamine, apeurée fut rassurée en constatant qu'elle faisait partie de la police et se blottit contre elle, posant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux. Elle tremblait.

\- Je m'occupe de toi, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais dans quelle direction sont partis tes parents ?

La petite tendit le bras en direction du parc qui n'était qu'à deux pas de leur position. C'était là qu'elle fuyait. S'ils avaient fui dans ce lieu ouvert et sans cachette valable, elle allait devoir confier la gamine à des collègues qui l'emmèneraient en lieu sûr pendant qu'elle irait les récupérer. Elle fit un signe à Matilda qui accourut.

\- Je vais te laisser avec cette dame, elle va te protéger. Je vais chercher tes parents, d'accord ?

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, refusant de la lâcher.

\- Si je dois te protéger, je veux aussi m'assurer que tes parents vont bien. Matilda est une princesse policière, inventa Maggie. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

Une fois libre de ses mouvements, la jeune inspectrice de police n'avait pas fait plus de trois mètres dans le parc lorsqu'un tir l'atteignit dans la cuisse et un autre frôla son épaule gauche. La douleur ne sembla pas importante sur le coup. C'était là sa principale pensée avant que le monde ne commence à vaciller sous son regard et qu'elle s'effondre à même le sol.

OOO

L'attaque avait été longue et intense et les pertes étaient nombreuses, tant humaines, extraterrestres que matérielles. Ils étaient enfin de retour au DEO et Winn supervisait les opérations. Les aliens semblaient satisfaits de leur attaque et avaient disparus de la circulation. C'était incompréhensible.

Kara se posa au sol et relâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur sa sœur. Elle l'avait transportée dans ses bras, contre le gré de son aînée.

\- Passage à l'infirmerie obligatoire, annonça J'onn. Pour ceux qui se sentent encore assez vaillants, nous aurons besoin de volontaires pour veiller sur les hôpitaux et sur leur sécurité. La police a eu de très gros dégâts également. Nous devons nous assurer que cela ne sera pas préjudiciable dans les jours à venir. Nous sommes vulnérables.

\- Je pourrai aider, annonça Kara qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel en rattrapant sa sœur qui s'effondrait au sol et fit en sorte de la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle lui fit traverser le hall du DEO jusqu'à atteindre la salle réservée aux lits de lumière solaire. Elle se sentait elle-même particulièrement courbaturée et elle devrait très certainement faire un check-up complet au matin. Mais Kara passait avant elle.

Une fois sa sœur étendue et passablement endormie, Alex commença à ôter sa tenue de combat pour passer une tenue plus légère et plus adaptée pour veiller sur sa cadette. En enlevant ses sangles qui lui permettaient de tenir ses armes puis son pantalon, elle vit que sa cuisse était d'un bleu inquiétant et pendant un court instant, elle la fixa d'un air interdit. Elle passa sa main dessus, s'attendant à la douleur. Il n'en fut rien.

Interdite, elle fixa sa jambe, oubliant qu'elle était en culotte en dentelle.

Puis, lentement, prudemment, elle comprit ce qui était sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas elle qui était blessée, c'était Elle. Elle était blessée. Elle avait été touchée pendant l'attaque.

Avec fébrilité, elle défit son gilet pare-balle et enleva le reste de ses vêtements pour rester en sous-vêtements. Son épaule présentait elle-aussi des couleurs inquiétantes.

Elle laissa échapper une respiration tremblante.

Les blessures étaient étendues.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être mortel.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être mortel.

Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être mortel.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

Pas maintenant qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées par peaux interposées.

Pas quand Alex commençait à accepter le fait qu'elle tombait certainement amoureuse d'elle. Elle était SON inconnue. Elle devait vivre. Elle le devait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Alex se laissa tomber à terre et des larmes d'épuisement courraient sur ses joues. Elle se fichait bien de ses propres blessures. Elle devait avoir quelques côtes fêlées, une entorse à la cheville et des égratignures diverses. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle avait.

OOO

Une douleur sourde lui vrillait le crâne avec insistance et sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Voilà ce qui lui passa par la tête lorsqu'elle se réveilla à l'hôpital. Maggie tenta de se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses bras et laissa échapper une volée de jurons devant la douleur qui l'étreignait. Ses souvenirs étaient vagues. Elle se rappelait l'attaque des extraterrestres, des civils à protéger et… et de son âme sœur qui lui demandait de fuir.

\- On se réveille enfin, la belle au bois dormant ?

\- Murphy ? grogna Maggie.

\- Oui. Le seul l'unique, le merveilleux, le fantastique…

Murphy souriait de toutes ses dents, mais son regard exprimait clairement son inquiétude. Maggie grimaça en souriant ce qui n'était pas une chose aisée. Même s'il ne parlait pas aussi fort que ça, sa voix était bien trop forte pour la jeune inspectrice.

\- Parle moins fort, pitié.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais adapta immédiatement le ton de sa voix. Il tapota son pied qui était sous les couvertures avec douceur et lui demanda :

\- Alors gamine, ça va ?

\- J'ai connu mieux, je suppose. Pire aussi… Enfin, je pense.

Maggie avait l'impression d'être passée sous un bus.

\- Pire, je ne pense pas. Double opération tout de même et tu dors depuis plus de quarante-huit heures et vingt-deux minutes. Pas que je comptais, bien entendu. Matilda s'en chargeait pendant que je questionnais et menaçais en boucle tes médecins.

\- Depuis tout ce temps ? Réellement ? Je peux avoir un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît ?

Murphy lui prépara un verre d'eau et y ajouta une paille. Il lui tint le verre pendant qu'elle buvait quelques minuscules gorgées.

\- D'après les spécialistes, tout traumatisme est aggravé par la présence du virus bleu. Ou du moins, il ralentit fortement le métabolisme et la guérison prend énormément de temps. Tu nous as fichu la trouille, Sawyer.

\- Désolée.

Maggie se mordit la lèvre. Si elle était endormie depuis deux jours… elle avait pu lui écrire. Ou lui laisser des traces de blessures… Elle voulut se redresser une nouvelle fois, sans succès. Elle hurla.

\- Reste comme tu es gamine. Pardon de te le dire, mais tu es dans un sale état.

\- Ils t'ont parlé de mes traces bleues ? s'enquit-elle pour éviter de le voir aussi triste, elle détestait le voir triste.

Murphy savait qu'elle allait poser la question, mais il ne pouvait pas la rassurer plus que ça. Il ignorait tout de l'état réel de son âme sœur… juste les traces que Maggie avait d'elle sur son corps.

\- Elle a bien morflé aussi. Principalement le ventre et les jambes. Quoique, tu as toujours le bleu qu'elle arbore sur la joue. Ou que tu arbores sur la joue. J'ai du mal de différencier tes blessures des siennes, j'avoue. Et il y en a un paquet à vous deux.

\- Pas d'écriture ?

\- Une pluie d'écritures rapides qui disparaissaient assez vite. Il y a des chances que ce soit simplement un conflit entre le virus et ton organisme qui se concentrait sur ta guérison. Je ne saurais pas te dire ce qui était dit. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de lui écrire que tu vas bien. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

\- Je le ferai.

\- Non. Tu vas le faire, tout de suite, je te donne ton stylo et je vais aller au poste rassurer tous ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi. N'essaie surtout pas de bouger ton épaule, fais juste ton possible d'accord ? Et après, repose-toi. C'est un ordre.

Maggie n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle avait peur de le faire.

OOO

Alex était étendue sur son lit et ouvrit l'œil. Sa sœur était dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un repas bien trop consistant. Des odeurs planaient. Celles du bacon et des pancakes étaient les plus fortes.

\- Tu veux me gaver, l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Oui, confirma Kara avec un sourire ravageur. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Ce virus et tes blessures t'ont mise KO bien trop longtemps. D'accord, tu n'es pas dans le même état que tous les autres, probablement parce que tes blessures étaient pour la plupart superficielles, à part bien entendu tes côtes, mais tout de même. Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état. Tu as besoin de beaucoup d'amour et plus encore… de nourriture.

Une immense assiette se posa devant elle en un éclair.

\- Kara…

\- Non, dis-moi juste merci, c'est un plaisir que de m'occuper de toi.

\- Maman t'a dit de prendre soin de moi ?

\- Aussi. C'est elle qui a suggéré de te veiller.

Alex se redressa malgré la fébrilité générale qui s'était emparée de son corps. Elle vérifia ses bras et constata qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son âme sœur bleue et elle paniquait réellement. Elle avait discuté la veille avec les membres de son laboratoire au DEO et avec Winn. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas rassurantes.

Le virus bleu était problématique dans les cas de traumatisme sévère, mais pour une raison inexplicable, certains liens devenaient plus faibles. La grenouille de Winn était toujours bien présente mais les paroles de chansons de Lucy avaient disparu du jour au lendemain.

Alex était inquiète. Pouvait-elle avoir perdu son âme sœur ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à cette éventualité, mais il n'y avait pas des millions de possibilités pour l'absence de messages. Mais était-ce suite à la disparition du lien bleu ou bien autre chose…

La pire était bien entendu la mort de son âme sœur. Cette perspective lui fit comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre, mais Alex refusait de penser à cette éventualité. Si elle était dans le coma, ou trop blessée pour écrire, par contre… cela faisait bien plus sens.

Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Non. En fait, non. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le tour des hôpitaux en décrivant les traces de blessures peintes en bleu sur sa peau pour la retrouver.

Et puis, elle vérifia qu'elle avait toujours les traces de blessure sur sa peau. Leur lien était toujours là, bien présent. C'était sa seule indication qu'elle devait encore être en vie.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui écrire quelque chose ? demanda gentiment Kara en lui tendant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Alex, j'aimerais juste avoir un signe qu'elle va bien. Et ton âme sœur, enfin, je veux dire, tu es toujours connectée avec Lena ?

\- Non, elle a juste disparu de ma peau. Aucune trace bleue depuis l'attaque. Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais pouvoir encore communiquer anonymement avec elle. Quand elle est avec moi, elle me voit comme Kara. Pas comme Supergirl son âme sœur bleue. Winn pense que les attaquants ont utilisé une arme qui a déconnecté certaines âme-sœurs. Il est dans les rares avec toi au DEO qui a encore un lien bleu.

\- Kara…

\- Non, je vais bien. Je trouverai un moyen. Ou pas. Lena et moi, on s'entend bien. Je trouverai un moyen, mais un autre jour. On a toute la vie devant nous.

Kara avait les larmes aux yeux, quoiqu'elle puisse dire, sa grande sœur comprit que ce changement dans sa vie la bouleversait.

OOO

Matilda avait eu la bonne idée de lire les messages sur le téléphone de Maggie. Cela l'avait distraite un peu au matin, juste avant que la jeune femme retourne au poste de police.

\- Eileen te signale qu'elle a survécu et que tout va bien. Elle rajoute qu'elle espère que les examens seront annulés. Ashley a envoyé juste une série de smiley. Je suppose qu'elle veut dire qu'elle est vivante, qu'elle va bien et qu'elle n'est pas en état de parler. Murphy t'envoie des 'courage gamine'…

\- Tu imites très mal.

\- Silence, Sawyer. Et je vois ici que ta merveilleuse amie et collègue Matilda t'a envoyé un gros bisou.

\- Cette brave chouquette. Tu as vérifié si la petite que je t'avais confiée avant de finir à l'hôpital a retrouvé ses parents ? Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui, et arrête de t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

\- J'essaierai.

Enfin seule dans son lit d'hôpital, le bruit des machines qui contrôlaient ses constantes vitales la berçait doucement, Maggie regardait son bras sans réellement le voir. Il n'y avait pas d'écriture bleue dessus. Juste des traces de blessures ou de bleus.

Elle voulait dessiner quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas discuter parce qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Lui avouer qu'elle avait eu peur pour elle ? Qu'elles faisaient très probablement le même travail ? Qu'elle voulait la rencontrer dans le petit restaurant indien qui était à deux pas du centre-ville et dont tout le monde disait le plus grand bien ? Du moins, s'il n'avait pas été détruit durant l'attaque. Qu'elle voulait la courtiser pour de vrai et non pas par peaux interposées ? Qu'elle voulait voir son sourire et savoir quel parfum elle portait ? Qu'elle voulait l'enlacer doucement et s'endormir dans ses bras ? Ou juste qu'elle voulait connaître son prénom.

Parler était trop fastidieux pour cette nuit.

C'était trop douloureux. Elle avait eu peur. Peur de la perdre.

Alors elle eut l'idée de lui envoyer quelque chose qui lui dirait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qui faisait leur histoire commune qui n'était pas banale et qu'elle voulait la connaître mieux.

Ses gestes étaient lents. Elle grimaçait à cause de la douleur lancinante mais elle parvint à tenir son stylo correctement. Elle dessina plus ou moins correctement et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se demanda si son âme-sœur comprendrait le message.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir très longtemps, l'épuisement et le manque de sommeil réparateur la rattrapèrent rapidement.

OOO

Alex était en train de manger un peu, lorsqu'elle vit sur l'intérieur de son poignet une trace d'un bleu clair familier se dessiner.

Elle faillit en pleurer de soulagement.

Le trait était lent et hésitant mais il était bien là, Alex en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était vivante. Elle écrivait, non, elle dessinait. Un trait, puis l'autre et peu à peu. Alex s'amusait à suivre du bout des doigts le trait fin. Elle avait des gestes lents, elle devait avoir du mal. Tous ces traits révélèrent une petite étoile. Ensuite, vint un lys, à peine plus grand. C'était très certainement, un clin d'œil aux dessins de fleurs qu'elle avait découverts des semaines auparavant. Cela semblait comme un rêve de retrouver ce dessin familier sur sa peau. Elle se revoyait encore en train de rechercher la signification du lys.

'Ose m'aimer'.

Et l'étoile était très semblable à son premier dessin de constellations, lorsqu'elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout pour rentrer en contact avec un inconnu qui lui était relié. Inconnu qui était devenu une inconnue et qui avait révélé bien des choses à Alex.

Cela semblait si familier et si lointain à la fois…

Alex prit un stylo – ou plutôt demanda à Kara qui était en train de ranger l'appartement à la vitesse de l'éclair de lui en apporter un – et voulut dessiner à son tour.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ? demanda sa cadette.

\- Non. Enfin, peut-être. Une fleur. C'est elle qui a commencé cette mode, ce serait un clin d'œil de lui répondre de la même manière.

\- Et tu comptes dessiner ça où ? Vu ses multiples blessures, tu n'as pas vraiment l'embarras du choix, ricana Kara.

\- Kara…

\- Je propose simplement de trouver une zone du corps qui soit visible pour elle qui doit être alitée, tout en étant originale et un peu… olé olé. Avec des blessures au bras et à la jambe et comme tu es toi-même droitière…

\- Tu me dis de dessiner sur sa hanche ?

\- Tu interprètes comme tu veux mes propos, ma chère Alex. Comme tu veux. Fais-toi plaisir. Je te laisse, je vais nettoyer la salle de bain. Si tu te mets à poil, préviens-moi de ne pas sortir trop vite.

\- Karaaaaaa !

Le bruit de la vitesse de Kara parvint à ses oreilles et elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer.

\- Je ne suis déjà plus làààààà, clama Kara derrière la porte.

Alex Danvers n'était pas douée pour le dessin, mais elle avait juste envie de lui faire le même clin d'œil. L'hibiscus était probablement assez faisable et reconnaissable, aussi, elle tenta de faire pour un mieux. Puis, toujours dans le but de lui signifier qu'elle allait bien, elle dessina la lune comme elle était dans le ciel de National City cette nuit. Un fin croissant de lune qui surplombait l'hibiscus. Le dessin était relativement petit mais correct. Du moins, à ses yeux. Elle décida de prendre en photo son poignet. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle remarqua un message sur son téléphone.

Winn : Faire un tatouage de grenouille, bonne ou mauvaise idée ?

Alex : Bonne question. C'est pour avoir une trace du lien, je suppose ?

Winn : Ils disparaissent de plus en plus en ville et dans d'autres pays du monde également. D'autres attaques similaires ont été répertoriées un peu partout. Les armes utilisées sont certainement responsables. Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus longtemps.

Alex : Tu as trouvé le tatoueur qui accepte de faire ça ?

Winn : Oui.

Winn : Pourquoi ?

Alex : J'irai avec toi.

OOO

La blessure sur sa cuisse se résorbait désormais un peu plus vite. Ses médecins l'avaient informée que la disparition du lien bleu en était la cause la plus probable et Maggie avait juste eut la pensée fugace qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas reçu son dessin à temps.

Elle en aurait pleuré de détresse.

Son étoile et son lys étaient toujours visibles sur sa peau, elle avait bien insisté auprès de l'infirmière qui venait l'aider à se laver qu'elle voulait que son dessin reste intact le plus longtemps possible. Mais cela ne servait à rien si le lien bleu n'existait plus. Elle n'avait pas reçu de message en retour, ce qui confirmait probablement la disparition de leur lien unique.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Sawyer.

\- Bonjour Betty.

\- Vous avez une petite mine aujourd'hui, fit l'infirmière en ajustant les oreillers qui soutenaient Maggie.

\- Je vais bien, c'est juste… juste le lien qui disparaît. C'est idiot mais je pense que je m'y étais attachée.

\- Je comprends. Mon lien a disparu hier. J'ai tenté de lui écrire mon adresse… Nous verrons bien s'il débarque un jour ou non.

C'était étrange de se dire qu'ils avaient tous pris leurs habitudes avec ce virus bleu et qu'il disparaissait désormais sans laisser de traces. Maggie savait en plus qu'elle n'avait donné aucune information personnelle avant qu'il disparaisse. Il y avait bien sa playlist préférée, ses films préférés et également quelques-unes de ses recettes préférées entre les mains. Mais elle ne connaissait rien de réellement utile pour la retrouver.

\- Je vais vérifier vos pansements, d'accord ?

Maggie hocha la tête. C'était toujours assez gênant de se retrouver à moitié nue devant une inconnue avec qui elle n'avait aucune affinité amoureuse. Pour ainsi dire, elle aurait préféré avoir un infirmier. Elle n'aurait pas eu cette impression de tromper son âme sœur bleue. Ce qui était une pensée réellement malvenue et dénuée de tout fondement.

\- Oh. Je crois que je dois vous prévenir, commença l'infirmière en un sourire, le lien est toujours là. Je pensais qu'il avait disparu comme le mien… mais je me trompais.

\- Quoi ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Maggie se redressa un peu trop brusquement. Son épaule était toujours douloureuse et elle laissa échapper un cri. Betty lui désigna sa hanche, puis lui dit qu'elle était trop bouleversée, qu'elle enverrait une collègue pour l'aider.

Maggie s'en fichait.

Sur sa hanche, à gauche, il y avait une petite lune et un hibiscus. Aucun doute n'était possible. C'était bien elle, son âme sœur. Maggie crut qu'elle allait pleurer de soulagement, elle était vivante.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle devait lui envoyer un message au plus vite, son nom, son adresse, n'importe quoi. Elle souleva sa manche et vit des traces bleutées sur son bras. Son âme sœur était elle aussi couverte de bleus. Mais leur couleur faiblissait. Ce qui signifiait que leur lien faiblissait aussi à vue d'œil. Elle n'avait plus de temps devant elle.

Elle était en train de la perdre.

Maggie s'empara de son téléphone en grimaçant de douleur au changement de position, maudissant d'avoir été blessée et d'avoir raté des heures cruciales pour la retrouver.

Il lui fallait une trace. Une photographie de son dernier dessin. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait là de suite. S'il n'était pas trop tard.

Un médecin qui serait rentré à ce moment précis dans la chambre aurait eu des tas de questions à poser à sa patiente qui photographiait sa hanche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Maggie, elle, vérifia la qualité de la photo et soupira en comparant la photographie avec l'originale qui devenait de plus en plus clair et qui finit par disparaître.

OOO

Kara la regardait avec autant d'admiration que d'incompréhension pure. Elle tenait dans ses mains le poignet de sa sœur qui était bandé. Elle utilisa sa vision extraterrestre pour confirmer les dires de sa sœur. En dessous du pansement, sa peau était rouge et irritée mais l'on distinguait parfaitement la petite étoile et le lys qui était tatoués dessus.

\- Ça t'est venu comme ça ? Tu t'es dit que c'était le moment ou jamais ? demanda Kara.

\- Je voulais garder une trace de ce moment. Pour ne pas me dire dans quelques années que ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'avais envie de me souvenir d'elle et du moment où j'ai compris que j'étais… ce que j'étais.

Alex rougissait rarement, mais elle le fit ce qui provoqua le sourire de sa cadette.

\- Et d'avoir une preuve de ce qu'elle faisait d'unique pour peut-être la retrouver comme ça ? commenta Kara qui décidément posait les bonnes questions au bon moment, au grand dam de son aînée.

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Il va y avoir des milliers de personnes, non, des millions de personnes qui vont rechercher leur âme sœur maintenant que les liens disparaissent. Winn et moi nous avons…

Kara ouvrit grand la bouche avant d'interrompre sa sœur rapidement.

\- Comment ça, Winn et moi ? Vous avez fait ça à deux ?

\- Hin hin. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée. Il voulait savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

\- Et tu lui as dit que c'était une bonne idée ?! Eh bien, Alex Danvers, te voilà redevenue une vraie rebelle. Sa grenouille était toujours sur son pouce ?

\- Oui. Et il a pleuré comme un bébé.

\- C'est trop mignon.

\- Oui. Très. Mais au moins, j'ai une trace d'elle.

\- On fera tout pour la retrouver. Nous pourrons vérifier quelles traces de blessures tu avais en copie sur le corps pour se renseigner sur les différentes victimes de l'attaque.

\- Tout a disparu. Nous ne sommes plus liées.

Le regard compatissant de Kara était empli de tristesse et Alex sentit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses propres joues.

OOO

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les liens avaient disparu. Partout en ville, des centaines d'appels à témoins recouvraient les façades et les vitrines. Chacun voulait retrouver son âme sœur pour lui dire tout ce qui n'avait pas pu être dit au cours des trois derniers mois. Certains avaient des informations très précises, d'autres avaient un simple dessin à présenter. Maggie n'avait qu'une photographie sur son téléphone pour se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé.

Elle accompagnait Murphy pour une visite de routine. On lui avait confié des tâches de bureau pour l'aider à se remettre tranquillement de ses dernières péripéties et Maggie, pour une fois, en était reconnaissante. Sa cuisse et son épaule se remettaient bien, elle avait une bonne santé générale, mais elle avait encore des douleurs résiduelles importantes suite à ses deux opérations. Elle ne pourrait pas reprendre le sport de manière intensive avant un bon mois encore et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir inutile sur le terrain d'ici là.

Murphy vit bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

\- Sawyer, tu ne m'as rien dit sur ton âme sœur depuis l'incident.

L'incident, c'était le terme employé pour désigner la fin des liens bleus. Murphy n'en parlait pas vraiment depuis lors, il sortait avec son âme sœur bleue avant l'arrivée des liens. En soi, rien n'avait changé dans sa vie. Il tentait cependant de ménager sa coéquipière.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose à dire ? demanda Maggie.

\- Tu lui as donné ton nom ?

\- Non.

\- Maggie…

\- Non, je ne lui ai pas donné. Et ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets ou des remords ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas non plus de traces d'elle. Je soupçonne qu'elle était dans les équipes d'intervention pour défendre la ville mais c'est une piste bien trop vaste que pour l'exploiter. Je me suis simplement fait à l'idée que ce ne serait pas utile de creuser ça.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune piste ?

\- Non.

Elle mentait très mal parfois et en voyant la tête de son collègue elle comprit qu'elle était très mauvaise sur ce coup-là. Elle soupira avant d'avouer qu'elle avait bien une photographie.

\- De ?

\- D'un dessin qu'elle a fait pour me dire qu'elle allait bien, je suppose. Je lui en avais fait un similaire à mon réveil pour lui dire que j'étais toujours en vie même si j'étais blessée.

\- Tu sais que les tatoueurs croulent sous ce genre de demandes ? Pour garder une trace de l'être bleu qui a embellit leur vie, une histoire ainsi… C'est un peu idiot si tu tombes ensuite amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre d'après moi mais…

Murphy se retourna pour voir Maggie qui s'était figée un peu derrière lui. Il soupira avant de se traiter d'idiot fini et de crétin des Carpates.

\- Je viens de te donner cette idée, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Non. Je ne suis pas certaine. Mais c'est envisageable. Je pense. Après tout, c'est une sorte de cadeau qu'elle m'a fait, non ? Maggie avait un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Sawyer… les listes d'attentes sont monstrueuses. Je viens de te le dire.

\- On est de la police ou pas ?

Il sembla choqué et elle éclata de rire.

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante. De toutes façons, je dois attendre que mes blessures soient cicatrisées un minimum avant de tenter un tatouage. Pour mon anniversaire peut-être. Ce serait un bon plan.

\- Nous allons devoir surveiller tous ces gens pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises. Le virus bleu va laisser des traces que nous le voulions ou pas.

Maggie écoutait son ami d'une oreille distraite.

\- Tu penses que je devrais le faire en noir ou en bleu ce tatouage ?

\- Sawyer…


End file.
